The Seekers
by Risatine89
Summary: What if Harry ran away from the Dursley's when he was young? What if Dumbledore wasn't the wizard everyone thought him to be? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

Hello and thank you for checking out my story…I know many others have done similar stories, but I hope mine will me more of a unique story line out of the group…and in doing so I'll need your help. When you review me, or e-mail me tell me what you think, what has been done in other stories too much, what you liked…whatever.

Thank You,

Angelique

PS-enjoy the story…

Harry Potter (Shadow)-A seventeen year old with deep green eyes, and long wild black hair. Very toned body, that stands about 6'1, has a tattoo of a dragon on his back, and an ancient rune symbol on his right arm, plus those you don't see. Been living on his own since age six, lived with a few homeless boys better known as 'the seekers' a well known gang in the streets of Europe. Harry grew to exceed his expectations, for not only a fighter, but a wizard, and a leader as well. What happens when Dumbledore finally finds him, but not only that…but decides he wants his golden boy back?

Olivia Potter (Livy)- She's four years old, and is the only child of the boy-who-lived. Her mother, Sonja died two months after she was born in a Deatheater raid that instantly broke Harry's heart. Harry's very protective over her and would kill if need be. She has very light blonde hair and Harry's intense emerald green eyes. She's a very affectionate girl, but behind that innocent face is the greatest little pickpocker known to men. Has been taught magic, somewhat from Harry for emergency cases and can fend for herself when need be.

**Chapter 1. **

Olivia walked around the shops watching children be cuddled by their parents, she felt a sort of detachment from all that, she had never met her mother. Harry had always told her that she was his best friend that he loved her mummy very much…but aside from that, Harry didn't talk much about her. And Olivia sometimes wondered who her mother was, and why her father never talked about her. But at the end of the day it didn't matter, she had Harry, and that was all that mattered.

"Are you alone dear?" Came a crude voice to the right, looking up Olivia came face to face with a man dressed in black, his eyes a cold gray that even sent tremors up her spine. Olivia inwardly smirked; he'd be an easy target…and so pouting up her lips Olivia allowed her eyes to gloss over before she started the shaky breaths.

"What's the matter?" The man asked once he realized he was drawing unwanted attention from the ground.

"I can't find my-my d-daddy!" Olivia cried finally letting the sobs splurge from her chest as she dropped pathetically to the ground. Now that the man felt guilty, and just to make himself look good he bent down near the child and almost jumped out of his skin when she clung to his waist for dear life, her cries growing louder as she did so. The man cleared his throat as he tempted to sooth the child, women from the crowd either ohhhing or ahhhing the sweet sight of innocence before them. Twas pity that it was such a scandal for bother parties in the making. Minutes later the sobbing child dried her eyes and smiled up at the tall man before taking a wand from her pocket, winked and apparated before the crowd.

The man straightened immediately obviously more confused then ever as he glanced around the gathering crowd to see them just as confused as he. Shaking it off he continued his way to the ministry, he had work to do and no time to loose. Reaching the main entrance where he was required to show his id Aurora Jonathan H. Whelps reached for his walled only to find it was not where he left it. Panic struck his pace and he suddenly began to search his pockets frantically, only coming to the same conclusion…it was stolen.

"That damn girl…" Whelps spat once he realized what truly happened, he had been coned by a four year old, this wouldn't look good with the guys…

**Eastside London, Conway Pub**

Olivia skipped up the stairs to one of their many apartments around England and opened the door to her bedroom. She winced once she met the angry eyes of Harry who was sitting in a stuffed reading chair beside her bed, a glass of whisky in his hand, a cigarette in the other. Taking in a breath of courage Olivia entered the room and discarded her jacket to lay on her bed before she took off her shoes and placed them neatly in the closet. Crossing over to the vanity she took up and a brush and began to pick out the tangles she had gotten from her little escapade early. It was when she finally sat down on her bed did she finally look at Harry and smile innocently.

"Hi daddy…" Olivia smiled giving her father a hug, Harry groaned putting out his cigarette and set the cup to the side before he scooped Olivia up in his arms and set her directly on his lap.

"Where were you Livy? I have the boys out looking everywhere for you…" Harry asked trying to remain cool and collected, but Olivia could seen in his eyes that he was about to go into panic attack.

"I went to Diagon Alley." Olivia announced pulling out a fine dragon hide wallet and set it on the nightstand before looking appraisingly at Harry.

"You went to Diagon Alley…during the afternoon…by yourself and stole from what looks to be a well known wizard?" Harry asked now gripping the arms of his chair to keep from throttling his young charge before he could get a full explanation.

"Yep." Olivia smiled cuddling up closer to Harry who was nearing his ground zero by the second. Standing up Olivia in his arms he threw her on the bed before he began to pace back and forth running his fingers through his already messy hair. He knew she apparated, and if it was a ministry official or aurora they could trace her location in a matter of hours, they'd have to relocate…AGAIN!

"Livy…what have I told you about stealing?" Harry asked finally stopping in front of the slightly cowering girl. Olivia didn't like showing her fear, Harry had taught her well when it came to hiding emotions. But even Livy had her breaking point, and she knew when it came to Harry's temper that she should be afraid.

"Never steal from women…or those who are poorer then you?" Olivia offered a slight twinkle in her eyes that made Harry want to melt. Yet he stood strong and held his ground still trying to be intimidating, with a rise of an eyebrow Olivia rethought her answer before speaking once more.

"Only steal to survive and always have an accomplice with you…" Olivia muttered knowing she was about to be punished. Harry kneeled down in front of the girl and took her tiny hands into his own, it was then green eyes met green and the battle of the wills began.

"Then why did you do it?" Harry inquired once Olivia broke the gaze and settled for looking down in her lap.

"Fingers dared me." Olivia shrugged as she watched the pink twinge spread like wild fire across Harry's cheeks.

"Fingers dared you to steal from Diagon Alley? The place I forbid all of you to go?" Harry inquired trying desperately to keep the furious tremble from his voice. Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head before she wrapped her dainty arms around his neck and clung to Harry until he calmed down. Harry was sitting on the floor with Olivia in her lap when he heard a loud rapping from the door.

"Enter." Harry commanded sternly as he laid Olivia down on the bed and covered her up with her black bed sheets and velvet red comforter. Harry turned back to the door to see Jessie Kenneth, better known as Sly, at the moment he sported a pair of baggy jeans and a black wifebeater he was a tall and broad Italian boy Harry was introduced to on his first week living in the streets.

"Sly how's it rolling?" Harry asked as the two both shook hands before Harry nodded his head towards the hall. Jessie nodded getting the picture and walked out, Harry looked at Olivia and smiled before flipping off the light switch and followed Jessie out.

"Auroras are down the street, five of them…they're looking for a little girl to take into child services." Harry's eyes glared as he nodded his head and they continued down to the bar downstairs.

"Was planning on leaving next week anyhow, going to go east and stay in Oxford a few weeks before going back north, Alex says the stocks are getting low, meaning we gots us a traitor in the gang." Harry explained taking out another cigarette and lighting it.

"So where was our little Livy?" Sly grinned leaning against the wall arms crossed in front of his chest to make his muscles look buffer.

"Our little Livy was stealing from the idiotic wizards of Diagon Alley…acting on a dare set by our little friend Fingers…now do you know where he is?" Harry asked while he continually smoked on the fag in his mouth while casting his eyes ever so often back and forth between the staircase and Olivia's bedroom door.

"Fingers fled this morning, said he couldn't handle the 'pressure' my guess is we'll be seeing him hanging out with the wolf pack…" Sly smirked all knowingly making Harry chuckle as well. Everyone thought that the Seekers were an allied-less gang that was made off the backbone of its members and that alone. Harry, however, made allies everywhere he'd go…as he always said 'you never known when you're going to need a friend' that sad part was only the most trusted of the Seekers itself knew this little fact.

"So that's why he decided to bribe my little charge…distractions, devious little shit that one is…" Harry chuckled coldly before he shook his head and headed down to his bedroom across from Olivia's. Quickly he pulled out a duffle bag and packed up his clothes before taking up another suitcase and headed back over to Olivia's bedroom. Except when he got there he was confronted by a large black man, and a tall man with a false tan. Both had their wands trained on Olivia who was cowering in the corner of her room.

"May I help you gentleman?" Harry asked coldly sliding his wand from his holster under his sleeves and into his eager awaiting hands. Both men were startled but chuckled once they realized Harry was just a kid.

"Get out of here before we decided to haul you in." The man hissed now pointing his wand at Harry. Harry merrily raised an eyebrow in amusement before he shot a stunner at both men who dodged it and ran into both Harry's fists and spells. Once both men were on the ground unconscious Harry pulled Olivia up into his arms and set her on her bed before he quickly gathered her cloths into a black duffle.

"This is why you don't go without me." Harry smirked as he opened his arms to Olivia who eagerly jumped in and clung tight. Harry made his way out into the hallway where he took up the second duffle and quickly apparated out of Conway's Pub and to the train station fifteen miles north.

**Kingcross Station**

"Who were those people Daddy?" Olivia asked as they slowly crept towards the back of the train and entered through the balcony and took a seat in the second to last compartment. Harry shoved their bags into the compartments above their heads before taking a seat next to Olivia who shivered from the cold. Harry smacked his head with stupidity and took off his own jacket to wrap around Olivia. He'd have to stop by a store and get her a new jacket, he had left hers back at the pub.

"Auroras, the ones I told you to stay away from unless you're dying…" Harry replied as he pulled Olivia closer to give her extra body heat to keep warm.

"Where are we going now Daddy?" Olivia rested her head on Harry's chest as she calmly listened to the sound of Harry's heart beat against his chest. Twirling her tiny fingers into his long black hair Olivia was finally content, Harry smiled knowing Olivia was about to go back to sleep, it was a little habit of hers to always play with his hair before she passed out. And before he knew it her little snores filled the air making Harry chuckle and kiss her forehead fondly. He couldn't imagine his life without Olivia, he couldn't imagine his life without Sonja…she had been his true friend and love. Taught him the real difference between right and wrong…fixed him up so he no longer looked like a slob. And finally to have a heart, for Harry was nothing but ice before he met Sonja. Going from the abuse he had endured from the Drusley's from the cold life on the street with gangs, drug dealers, and rapists around the clock. It was surprising to see Harry grown in the opposite of that…the Seekers were know for their cruelty from Jackal, the old ring leader that had taken Harry in when he was six. But as the years grew by Harry didn't like what Jackal had become or what he was molding Harry into…a weapon. And so the day came when Harry knew Jackal had to go…Harry had taken his wand and performed the killing curse when Jackal lay in a drunken sleep. There wasn't a day gone buy where Harry felt shame and guilt for what he did…he killed the man who taught him magic, taught him to fight, and taught him to survive.

After Jackal's death Harry began to mold the Seekers in the opposite direction from their former boss; no longer did they beat helpless children, or steal from women…children…or those in poverty such as them. They only stole to survive and made honest money, though the drugs were still sold Harry knew where the drugs went, and didn't care what happened to the drug dealers he sold them to so Harry let them. When Sonja was raped he thought he could never look at her the same, and always felt pity. But as the weeks went by, he found new respect for her and realized that he had fallen in love. She became pregnant with Olivia and Harry's aspect on life changed from than on out. During the months of Sonja's pregnancy, Harry became closer to her than he hand anyone else, thoughts of marriage in the later years were even brought up. But after the first two and a half months as a happy family were cut short in a deatheater raid. Sonja had been tortured to death, leaving Harry behind as a single parent, and an aching heart that would never love again. Harry at first had even found himself not able to look at Olivia shortly after Sonja's death, he felt guilt and anger when he saw Olivia and didn't want anything to do with her. But when Olivia had gotten sick, it was then that Harry realized he couldn't loose her, he never looked back after that…

"**NEXT STOP OXFORD!" **The loud obnoxious slurred over the intercom knocking Harry from his thoughts. Reaching into the compartment he shrunk down the luggage and shoved them into the pockets of his baggy jeans. Making sure Olivia was in a tight bundle Harry lifted Olivia into his arms and took the back exit off the train and onto the crowed platform at Brendan Station.

"Daddy…" Harry looked down in the bundle in his arm and smiled

"Yes love?" Harry asked as they exited the train yard and headed west on foot.

"I'm hungry." Olivia yawned wiggling in Harry's arms. Harry would've slapped himself if he could; he was such a bad father! Olivia hadn't eaten since last night the day before and it was already nearing two in the morning. There was no food in the apartment and he doubted there'd be any restaurant open at this god forsaken hour. Harry continued down the street glancing every now and then to see if some type of gas station or quickie mart was open. And to his luck a pub came into view, smirked he tightened his hold on Olivia and entered the pub without a care in the world.

"Well look what the dogs drug in…it's Shadow!" Harry smirked at his gang given named and nodded to the bartender. Several of the onlookers paused in fear and respect at the name, oh yes, Harry was well known…but not for his scar, he made sure he had his own attributes to fame in both the Muggle and Wizarding world alike. But it was never fame he was looking for, it was respect.

"You serve food here don't you?" Harry asked walking over to the closet booth to the bar. The man nodded as Harry took off Olivia's jacket and smirked at the reaction he got from the ladies. Within minutes two lovely ladies were seated in front of him.

"She is so adorable." The blonde cooed reaching over to pinch Olivia's cheek. Olivia scowled at him and snuggled closer and away from the coming claw. Harry quickly took the hand and gave it a soft kiss.

"Shadow's the name, now what can I do for you two ladies." He asked putting on the charm that could rattle a snake on command.

"So you're really the leader of the Seekers?" The redhead asked leaning her head on her elbow while staring admiringly at Harry. Harry smirked and nodded as two burgers and chip sides were placed along with a soda and a beer. Nodding his thanks to Phil he turned back to the two ladies and winked.

"And yet you still have a kid? My you are the charmer aren't you?" The redhead giggled while Olivia rolled her eyes and munched on her chips while Harry cut her burger in half for her and began munching on his own.

"So Shadow, is the mother still around?" The blonde asked trying to give Harry a seductive gaze. Olivia stiffened at his side and so he reached under the table and grabbed her hand massaging gently with his thumb.

"No, I lost her during years ago; it's been very, very hard for me." Harry sighed, it was it was now lie, as it had bee the hardest thing he had to overcome.

"Was she your first love?" The redhead asked taking a shot of tequila, Harry thought this over before a soft smiled grazed his lips and he nodded sending the girls giggling with admiration.

"Oh how silly, we didn't even introduce ourselves…I'm Lydia." The blonde winked at him

"And I'm Sasha…" The redhead purred "And who is this young beauty?" The redhead prodded still smiling at Olivia who was not content with eating her sandwich.

"This is Olivia…" Harry answered for her with a prideful smile before he continued to eat his dinner until his growling stomach was finally content. Olivia has already finished and was busy playing bartender with Phil. Sasha had gone off the flirt with some other drunk, yet Lydia still remained now taking Olivia's seat she ran her fingers through his hair and smiled as Harry leaned in closer to her.

"You know I'm not the best at relationships…" Harry admitted as Lydia's breath was now on his lips.

"Allow me to show you then…" Lydia whispered before she closed in the space with her lips. Harry groaned running his hands through her soft blonde locks, Lydia ran her tongue on the bottom of his lip before biting in playfully making Harry groan. Harry did the same before he plunged his tongue into the cavern of her mouth.

"DADDY!" Harry broke off from the kiss instantly and looked back to see Olivia pointing towards the entrance, standing there was no other then Greg Stiffens, better known as Greggie.

"Shadow! We thought you'd be back at the house by now." Greg laughed once he caught sight of Lydia and nodded in understanding and excused himself to sit down at the bar, only to be served by Olivia herself. Harry smirked at Lydia before he leaned in for another kiss…

"Hello Livy…" Greg greeted sitting down and ordered a whiskey with lime.

"Hi Greggie, how's Clarissa?" Olivia inquired as she poured the liquor.

"I'm afraid Clarissa went to go live with her mum, sorry love." Greg smiled sadly as he ruffled Olivia's curls making her pout and slump down in her chair.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't have any friends…all of you are older than me, way older…I mean the second youngest is Steven, and he's almost eleven. Clarissa was my best friend, and she was only seven…why does everyone always have to go away?" Olivia asked her eyes glossing with tears.

"Don't worry I won't be going anywhere you can be sure of that." Greg smiled pulling Olivia onto his lap. Greg knew that Harry wanted her to have friends, go to school, and live a normal life. But there was too much at stake, one he didn't have legal custody meaning if they got caught he would go to jail for kidnapping. And two, they moved around too much for her to go to school, which is exactly why Harry and his men taught her everything she ever needed to know. But knowledge can't replace companionship, and Greg understood this…if only things were different…

Harry and Olivia arrived at their home around four in the morning; Greg still at the pub assured them there were guards to let them in. And they were right, passing the password over to Preacher, a black boy who went to church everyday they were let in. Oxford had their better home, Harry could admit that, they had taken the home from an old dealer who had failed to pay the Seekers what he owed and so now the house was in Harry's name.

"Hey Shadow, heard about what happened...tough break huh?" Preacher smirked as he bolted the door after Harry and Olivia had entered. Olivia had passed out in his arms on the way home, and she was still sleeping soundly as they talked. Harry smirked and nodded, talking to Preacher he learned that aside from Preacher and Greg they were the only ones who occupied this out for the night,

"We're going to have to finish this conversation later; I got a kid to put to  
bed."

Harry smirked raising Olivia in his arms, her soft snoring becoming a bit louder before going back to shallow once more making the men chuckle. After saying goodbye to Preacher Harry went to the top floor and all the way down the hall to his bedroom. Olivia didn't have a bedroom here, so he'd have to fix one up in the morning. Setting Olivia down on the bed he unshrunk the suitcases and unpacked. Taking a quick shower he came back to bed wearing a pair of sweatpants. Climbing into bed Harry pulled Olivia to his chest and gave out a long much needed yawn. He would have to make contact with Knuckles tomorrow, but until then he needed sleep...

_"Harry over here!" Harry looked up to see Sonja waving at him. Smiling sheepishly he got to his feet and ran over to her a small blush crossing across his face as he did so. He was a few feet from her when Jackal came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the arms forcing him away. ___

_"You shouldn't be hanging out with bitches yet Shadow, you need to learn how to treat a woman first...and the first rule being they don't order us around, we order them around." Harry was only eleven years old and knew better to listen to this rubbish. But he nodded knowing it was expected of him and walked away from Jackal and straight to Sonja who was now sitting on one of the many swings looking slightly glum. ___

_"Hi Sonja," Harry smiled taking the swing beside her. Sonja jumped slightly before her blue eyes brightened and she turned to face Harry and immediately engulfed him into a hug before she kissed his cheeks gingerly ___

_"Harry, how are you? I haven't seen you for almost a month!" Sonja spoke practically bouncing up and down in her swing. This was the only reason why Jackal didn't like her, he thought she was too preppy to be a street kid, but that's why Harry liked her...she was different and refreshing. _

_  
__"We were up near Surrey, Jackal had to deal with a few of the members, killed almost three of them." Sonja gasped covering her mouth as she gaped at Harry in disbelief. Harry gave an inquisitive stare before shrugging it off. ___

_"You act like it doesn't bother you." Sonja whispered her icy gray eyes melting with every syllable as she looked pleadingly at Harry. ___

_"Maybe it doesn't..." Harry whispered finally looking Sonja in the eye making her shutter from the empty feeling his eyes gave. ___

_"I think it does Harry," Sonja whispered allowing her hands to travel to his ebony locks, running a shaky hand through his hair Harry jumped from the sensation her touch gave it was almost as if...he were loved..._

(A/N- So what do you think so far? Please review and tell me what you think, and what changes should be made…)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N)

Thank you so much for reviewing: C'mon, sirius009, papas269, goddessa39, maybeso, and aura-chan the neko-jin! And of course I hope for more reviews to come!

- - -- - -- - - - - -- - -- - -- - - -- --

**Chapter 2.**

"Daddy!" Harry woke with a start to see Olivia jumping up and down at the end of the bed giggling as she went. Harry groaned covering his head with a pillow and began muttering obscenities into the fabric. The only back draw when it came to fatherhood, the kids woke up too bloody early. 

"Daddy it's two in the afternoon! Wake up!" Olivia ordered pouncing on Harry's back making him groan in frustration, she thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Alright, alright devil spawn! I'm up!" Harry snapped throwing the pillow off his head, and rolled out of bed landing hard on the floor. Olivia continued to watch him perched at the end of the bed with the grin that reminded Harry of her mother.

"If I'm the devil spawn then it's your fault!" Olivia replied tapping her chin in ponder, something Harry often did making him laugh.

"I suppose you're right." Harry stated getting to his feet, walking over to the wardrobe he pulled out a pair of jeans, a wifebeater, and a sweatshirt. Escaping to the bathroom he quickly dressed, pulling a bandanna over his hair to cover the scar. Smirking at his appearance he exited the bathroom to find no sign of Olivia. Groaning in aggravation, Harry walked over to the door and flung it open to find Greg exiting his quarters.

"See you slept well..." Harry yawned rubbing his still groggy eyes, Greg chuckled and nodded his head before they continued down to the dinning room where loud giggling could be heard, but not just Olivia...it couldn't be...

"Carla?" Harry called out a little uncertain of himself; Carla was three years older than him, but at least a good foot shorter. She had long chestnut colored hair, and sparkling blue eyes that could make the strongest man melt. She was wearing a semi short miniskirt and a black top that brought out her eyes. Sitting on her lap was no other than Olivia in her arms sat a small black pup, oh no...she got her a pet!

"Harry dear how are you?" Carla cooed removing Olivia from her lap and set her gently on the couch kissing her forehead as he went. Olivia smirked at her father while cuddling the puppy in her arms, she knew what he thought about keeping pets, and because they moved around so frequently it made having animals difficult which was why Harry always told her no. 

"Fine, had a long night last night though." Harry yawned stretching his arms behind his back before he opened his arms up and Carla launched herself in them making him laugh and kiss her head gently. 

"So I've heard, and why wasn't I told about our little girl's little escapade?" Carla asked earning a wince from both father and daughter alike...our little girl? What the fuck is her problem?

"Didn't have much time when the auroras showed up sweetheart." Harry tried rubbing her cheek softly before kissing her softly on the lips earning a groan from his 'lovers' lips.

"You and your magic, seems a bit more trouble then what its worth." Carla scoffed taking a seat beside Olivia.

"You have no idea." Harry smirked plopping down on his overstuffed armchair, it was good to be home...out of all the properties he owned, this had to be his favorite house.

"Very well, I forgive you...for now..." Carla smiled softly as she ruffled Olivia's curls making her have a forced smile.

"Now may I ask why you brought Livy a dog when I tell her all the time she can't have one?" Harry asked shooting a look at both girls who seemed to be giving him the innocent treatment...innocent...right...Harry scoffed and began to tap his fingers on the arm of the chair to await an explanation.

"Well… you two are always on the run it seems, and I know how lonely it can be... So I decided that Olivia needed a friend. And Max was just giving them away so I decided what the heck...are you mad at me?" Carla asked biting her lip making Harry want to groan.

"I suppose I can't tell you to throw it out in the streets?" Harry inquired to Olivia who replied with a deadly glare making him chuckle and nod his head in acceptance.

"Very well, but no more stealing if I allow you to keep it." Olivia jumped from her seat squealing with joy as she gave both Harry and Carla a hug before taking up the puppy and running outside to sit on the porch.

"I love that girl." Carla sighed as she watched Olivia go before turning back to Harry who was observing her curiously making her blush.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Carla asked running her hands over her face being careful not to smudge her makeup making Harry wanted to snort.

"No, it's beautiful as usual." Harry completed earning him a light giggle; yep he was good at this. 

"Then what's the matter?" Carla asked moving over to sit on Harry's lap, something was different about her, there seemed a special spark that wasn't there before. Harry just couldn't manage to put his finger on it at the moment...but perhaps...he saw the same look when Sonja found out she was...oh no!

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Harry whispered huskily into her ear praying to the Gods if they were there to grant him this one wish, he couldn't deal with another kid!

"Actually there is, would you like to take a walk in the gardens?" Carla asked offering her hand, sighing Harry nodded and scooped her up in his arms making her squeal with glee as he carried her outside to his favorite part of the gardens, where Hyacinths and Iris grew enormously. Setting her down on the bench Harry took a seat on the side of the fountain and ran his fingers through the cold water absentmindedly awaiting the big news Carla had.

"Harry, I don't know how to say this...alright I'll just say it! I'm six months pregnant..." Harry pulled away from the water to look over his girlfriend, her belly did have a bit of a swell to it, he just thought it was that time of the month or something. When Sonja had been six months, she had been a lot bigger…WAIT! SIX MONTHS!

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just didn't know what to say...but I love you, I love you so much. And I came here today to tell you, no beg you...please don't lead them anymore. Please...I don't want to wait up each night praying that you'll come home alive. I have money, I know you have money...we wouldn't have to work until the baby goes off to school, perhaps longer than that and we'd still be ok."

"You want me to give up on the Seekers?" Harry asked breathlessly staring down his girlfriend with a touch of hurt in his eyes. Through the good times and bad times of his life the Seekers had been his only family, he couldn't just up and leave them...they were his brothers, had been his father...his sister...Sonja...stop it!

"Yes, I am...it's a gang for Christ's sake!" Carla spouted before she began rubbing her tummy and started taking in deep calming breaths. Harry watched on slightly worried, yet amused at the same time. Getting to his feet he took the seat beside Carla and wrapped his arms around her.

"So our little one is kicking is he?" Harry cooed rubbing his girlfriend's swelling stomach. Carla put a hand over Harry's and kissed his chin lightly before leaning her head on his chest and gazed up at the storm rolling in, typical day in Oxford.

"I'm sorry I yelled, I just don't want to loose the only family I have," Harry blanched at her sentence, family? 'Surely she wasn't thinking that they should...NO! I'm only a kid! I don't want to marry yet!' Seeing Harry's inner struggle Carla moved from Harry's embrace to get a better look at his face, she could tell what he was thinking immediately.  
"You still love me...don't you Harry?" Carla whispered biting her trembling  
lip

"Of course I love you...never think otherwise." Harry corrected her placing soft kisses on her exposed stomach, feeling a slight kick he chuckled and rubbed the round lump with his thumb. He didn't know what he felt about Carla, yes he loved her...he just didn't know if it was thee love yet.

"Come, we have to tell Olivia." Carla announced pulling Harry from the bench, Harry balked...Olivia, how was she going to handle this? She had been Harry's one and only...his only love until Carla came along, and he still wasn't too sure where he stood with that. One thing was for sure, if she was anything like her mother, she was going to have a major fit!

"Actually, I think I'll break the news to her myself...if you don't mind?" Carla pouted a moment before grinning and nodded kissing his cheek. Carla wondered inside the house in search for some oranges and peanut butter (don't diss it unless you've tried it! IT'S YUMMY!) 

"Moo! Come here boy!" Harry managed to keep a straight face as Olivia came around the corner the tiny black pup scampering after her making Olivia giggle.

"What did you call that dog?" Harry asked as he walked over to Olivia and kissed her forehead gently.

"Moo! I think it's cute..." Olivia offered looking up at her father adorningly

"Yea, but do you really want to go around the park mooing like a cow when you're trying to find the damn dog?" Harry offered hoping to make some sort of sense. Olivia pursed her lips and glared up at her father when she realized that he was right.

"Then if you're so smart and dandy then you name him Casanova!" Olivia snapped plopping down on the bench Carla had just occupied.

"Where did you hear that?" Harry asked truly amazed at what he was hearing...Casanova! Wait! Gregory!

"I don't know..." Olivia shrugged tugging at her coat nervously, Harry sat down beside her and pulled Olivia onto his lap. Both watching the pup roll around on the ground Harry noticed the dogs massive paws and groan inwardly, there was no doubt about it, the pup was going to be a monster when it got older.

"What about Achilles?" Harry offered watching it try to pounce on a bird nearby

"What's Achilles mean dad?" Olivia asked tilting her head up to watch her father's face

"He's a legendary Greek warrior during the Trojan War..." Olivia nodded in agreement a small smile still on her lips.

"Hey dad? Can I ask you something?" Olivia asked dropping to her knees beside Achilles and began scratching behind his ears making the dog groan in absolute bliss. Harry nodded the go ahead, Olivia looked at him apprehensively before taking a breath of air and begun her question.  
"Will I ever be able to...go to school?" Olivia asked a twinkle of hope in her  
bright emerald eyes

"Someday I suppose." Harry muttered knowing that it was pretty much a lie, even if he did drop the Seekers his name and reputation will always follow like an unwanted shadow. No matter what, he and his family would never be safe and that pained Harry to know that fact, but he had to move on and live...

"There's a carnival going on in town this weekend, could we go?" Olivia asked smiling brightly making Harry laugh and nod his head.

"Yes!" Olivia squealed jumping into her father's arms.

"I love you Livy..."

"I love you too Daddy." Olivia kissed her father's cheek before laughing and taking off with Achilles once more making Harry grin from ear to ear, she's just like her mother...

**Brick's Warehouse 2 am**

"Hey Shadow..." Landon, the leader of the wolf pack greeted as Harry entered the very old vacant warehouse that night. Rubbing his tired green eyes Harry gave a stiff nod, Greg and Preacher following after him, Kelps and Sanders were waiting outside, awaiting orders for backup just in case.

"Landon, how's the northeast treating you?" Harry asked smirking, it was Landon jobs to stay near the bridge to make sure no European Gangs snuck in onto Harry's turf. And let me say you won't believe the type of people you encounter doing that.

"Pretty well actually...I came to deliver one of my new recruits; he could use some shaping up..." Landon nodded his head, one of his men walked outside and returned later with a smirking Fingers following behind, that is until he spotted Harry.  
"I think he used to be one of yours, and let me tell you Shadow...this boy means loyalty, he came to me offering all of the Seekers' secrets to become one of my men! You believe that?" Landon barked out laughing as Fingers looked back and forth between the two leaders not sure if he should be happy or terrified.

"Fingers, how are you?" Harry asked in a dangerously low, cold voice earning a shiver from those who heard him.

"F-fine..." Fingers stammered his onyx eyes still flickering around the room wildly

"I'm not, I'm hurt actually...I learned one of me own boys betrayed me, and with my ally no less!" Harry spat out smirking the entire time earning loud laughs from both Landon and Harry's boys making Fingers pale immensely.  
"Guess you didn't see that coming did you?" Harry laughed pulling out his wand; Fingers shook with anticipation until he heard a two syllable word that sent his eyes in a blurred red of pain. Harry held Fingers under to Cruciatus curse for a full five minutes before he relieved some of the pain with a simple numbing charm, but he wasn't finished he had one more thing to do. Crossing over to the pathetic head twitching in the far right corner he bent over and grabbed Fingers by the scruff of his neck and held him above the ground.

"You know I would've let you lived if you didn't bring my little girl into this. Sending her off to Diagon Alley during rush hour? Stupid Fingers, very stupid...she could've been kidnapped...killed...founded by the ministry. You know how much trouble that would've cost me? No? I thought so...say goodnight Fingers." Harry whispered before he walked out of the warehouse. Almost out of the parking lot three loud gunshots could be heard...and his will was completed.

Entering his home two hours later Harry removed his jacket and laid it upon the couch. Pouring himself some scotch Harry sat down in his favorite arm chair before the fire…Carla's words circling his mind. How long would he be able to go on like this? Murder after murder drug after drug…Olivia needs a stable home…his baby would need a stable home. He couldn't allow another child grow up like he did, he still mentally kicked himself that he let it happen to Olivia, never again. Hearing footsteps Harry immediately straightened in his seat; he didn't want anyone to know of his problems…not yet.

"What's the matter baby?" Carla cooed as she began to massage Harry's shoulders making him groan in content.

"Were you serious about earlier? About you wanting me to settle down?" Harry asked pulling Carla to sit on his lap.

"Of course I meant that, I love you Harry…I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for you." Carla whispered kissing Harry's lips gently before resting her head on his chest.

"If I do this we can't stay in England…or Europe for that matter, there will be too many angry people with me once I resign." Harry explained twirling his fingers into Carla's beautiful chestnut curls.

"Where will we go…oh! My uncle just past away, he left me two of his estates, one in Canada, the other in upstate New York, it would be perfect." Carla squealed jumping out of Harry's lap rubbing her tummy as she went making Harry grin in amusement.

"New York huh? We'll go then…if that's what you want; I just want our family to live a normal life." Harry sighed wrapping his arms protectively around Carla. He knew he wasn't sure if Carla was the one, but until he found out otherwise he would just go with the flow.

"I love you Harry." Carla sighed smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you to Carla." Harry breathed not knowing if he was lying or not.

"Daddy…" Came a loud sniff from behind turning to the stairs sat his precious Olivia with fresh tears streaming from her glowing eyes. Harry automatically abandoned Carla and rushed to the other side of the room to gather Olivia into his arms and allowed her to cry. Carla pursed her lips having hated to be disturbed once again and sat down on the couch, her legs crossed as she reached out to take a cigarette.

"It's alright babe…Carla no cigarettes it's bad for the baby!" Harry scolded having seen Carla reach for the silver lighter she kept with her everywhere she went.

"Why don't you go to bed, this might take a while." Carla sighed obviously disappointed before taking up her jacket and keys, looking at Harry once more she smiled a goodbye and left.

Knowing what was bothering Olivia Harry tightened his hold on his daughter and carried her up the stairs and once again to his bedroom. Loud moaning sounds could be heard from Greg's room making Harry disgusted and amused at the same time. Waving his hand around his room he formed a sound proof charmed that kept out the bed yoga going on in the next bedroom.

"Livy….Livy dear it's alright." Harry cooed sitting down on his bed Olivia still in his arms as he began to rock her back and forth. If only Voldemort could see me now…Harry thought spitefully as he shook his head and continued to coddle Olivia.

"It was awful, he killed her…he killed her…" Olivia kept on whimpering as she clutched onto Harry's shirt for dear life and continued her sobs.

"Killed who?" Harry asked knowing he really shouldn't have asked

"She had our eyes…green eyes." Olivia kept on murmuring as her sobs slowly eased into light hiccups. Laying Olivia on the bed he went to the lavatory and obtained a glass of water, returning, he offered the glass to Olivia who was only more than willing to down the liquid. The water soothed her cries and eased her hiccups, and before long Olivia laid sound asleep in bed. Harry watched her sleep with a slight frown on his lips; he sometimes wondered why Olivia could see these things. He knew of his connection to the Dark Lord, but his visions were cured with simple potions. Olivia, however, was different…could it be Sonja? Was she a Seer? Shaking his head Harry quickly showered and dressed for bed before slipping into the clovers and fell in a somewhat sound asleep.

"_Harry I see you…come to me Harry, imagine what we can accomplish together. You…me…the Wizarding word. No more hiding, you would no longer have to fear for your family, just say yes Harry…accept me!" _

_Harry's eyes flicked open, only when he tried to move did he realize he was bound to a chair by rope and chains. Looking straight ahead Harry came eye to eye with the one who put his entire life in hell. Glaring Harry spat at the Dark Lord's shoes, only earning him a mere chuckle._

"_Harry, Harry, Harry…don't do this…come to me…be mine, I want you Harry." Voldemort breathed running one of his spider like hands down Harry's cheek making him shutter. The Dark Lord grinned at his reaction and worked down to the base of his neck only then did he pull away._

"_I'm coming for you Harry…you just be ready, I'm going to take special care of you and that daughter of yours." _

"_Leave her out of this!" Harry spat finally finding his words as he fought the grips that bounded him to the chair, this caused the binds to tighten and him to gasp for air._

"_Why should I? I think she'd like it here with me…" Voldemort grinned, gripping Harry's chin in his cold hands. _

"_Good bye for now Harry…" Voldemort whispered forcing his lips to Harry's making the boy squeal in anger and fright. With a wave of his hand all went black…_

"NO!" Harry screamed shooting up in his bed, Olivia who had been sound asleep next to him was pulled from her sleep after hearing her father's sobs. Turning to her right she found her father huddled in a mess on the floor. Quickly sliding off the bed Olivia moved to the other side and gently brushed her father's hair with her fingers massaging his scalp as she did so. Harry's sobs stopped instantly as he masked his feelings, peering up at his daughter he gave her a gentle smile of gratitude as she sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around her father's waste. This was what Harry never understood about Olivia, she always seemed to read people's minds with vibes she received from their bodies, and he sometimes wondered if it was a bless or curse to his daughter…something he'd never ask in fear of the answer…

"It's ok Daddy, I'm here…" Olivia whispered soothing words Harry had once said to her in attempts to calm her. She sighed in contentment once she felt her father's body relax, following suite father and daughter fell asleep in each others arms that night, unaware of the dangers the following days would soon bring…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office**

"Hello Albus," Minerva greeted as she entered the conference room located below the Hogwarts grounds, and even further down then the dungeons. This was the meeting place for the Order of the Phoenix during the school year, and lately it seemed everyone had been coming there a lot.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a first year with homesick troubles…" Minerva McGonagall apologized as she took her seat between Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore himself. Folding her hands neatly in her lap she gave the nod to continue.

"Right, now that we've all arrived I may have some good news, though I must tell you not to get your hopes up." Dumbledore started earning quite a few calculative gazes as he did so.

"An Auror by the name of Jonathan Whelps, and his partner Kingsley went hunting for a young girl a few days ago." Dumbledore began earning a few snorts from Severus Snape who already knew the story, and thought it quite amusing.

"What girl Headmaster?" Sirius asked twirling his thumbs nervously, he and Remus had only been called in a few times since the Dark Lord's first downfall, both having to do with his Godson, he knew this was big, he just wanted Dumbledore to hurry up and get to the point.

"It seems we have a young pickpocketer in our mists…Whelps was mugged on his way to the ministry."

"There have been quite a few of those recently, mostly in the Knockturn alley area…but I still don't know what this has to do with the order." Tonks stated tiredly running her fingers through her chin length pink hair. Severus gave everyone a pointed look that quieted them immediately.

"Minister Fudge is growing tired of these petty crimes, and had decided to send someone out to see where all these thieves dwelled. Now… using a pensive, I was able to track down the girl who mugged Whelps…" Clapping his hands the lights around the room dimmed to a faint globe as smoky green glow emitted from a globe on the center of the table. There, standing frightened in a corner was a girl with platinum blonde hair, and fierce green eyes that the Marauders had only seen in two people…Lily and Harry...

"Tracking this girl down in Conway's Pub…just a few miles from the Leaky Cauldron Aurors were set to obtain the girl and bring her back for questioning…" It was then that Bill Weasley broke out into uncontrollable laughter, followed by Tonks and later Sirius.

"They were going to question a four year old? Is Fudge that desperate that he's sending Aurors out to kidnap preschoolers?" Bill shot out earning a few more snickers around the table, Snape snorted and rolled his eyes in annoyance, Kinsley, having been sent out on that mission turned a bit pink from embarrassment.

"We're getting off topic, it's not the girl that interested me…it was the boy who came to defend her." Dumbledore spoke out, and immediately the room grew silent once more. Grinning, Dumbledore flicked his wrist and the girl disappeared to show a young man dressed in baggy jeans and a black wifebeater. The boy had tanned skinned and black shaggy hair that shadowed his glowing green eyes. Tattoos of various styles were seen on his arms as was the part of this back that was showing. But that didn't draw their attention to the boy, what got them was the scar seen on the right side of his forehead.

"Harry…" Sirius breathed, hardly believing what he was seeing in front of him to be true. But when he looked to Dumbledore and saw him nod reassuringly, he knew he wasn't seeing things.

"I thought he died…" Sirius whispered reaching out to touch the boy's face, but his fingers went right through the green haze. Frowning, he leaned back in his chair still not releasing his eyes from the boy.

"Wait! I know him! That's Shadow!" Tonks exclaimed getting to her feet, her eyes slightly filled with lust and wanting as she crossed the room to get closer to the foggy picture.

"He's incredibly hot, saw him one time at the Pub with his gang, he had his daughter with him…" Tonks bit her tongue once she realized her mistake.

"Gang? What gang? And who's Shadow?" Sirius spat out instantly getting to his feet, Remus quickly pulled him back down trying to ease his friend's worries.

"Right…I was meeting my friend at a pub a few weeks ago, and while I was there the Seekers came in, as the whole Ministry knows the gang is made of Wizards and Muggles alike and we were told to stand down when we meet them. Anyway my friend Carly comes over and apparently she and Shadow are pretty close if you know what I mean… I honestly didn't know it was Harry, he was wearing a bandanna to cover the scar!" Tonks defended her cheeks blushing slightly.

"You're rambling Tonks." Severus spat wanting to know more

"Shadow is the leader of The Seekers, has been for almost three years now. He's skilled…with fighting with and without magic, they say he got his name from the people he killed during gang battles, says you never see him coming before he strikes…then…BAM YOU'RE DEAD!" Tonks shouted making everyone jump; Tonks blushed once more before she sat down.

"That was interesting…" Severus smirked shaking his head at Tonks who glared back.

"So you're saying my godson is a killer?" Sirius asked quietly, a cold and tense look in his iced over blue eyes. Remus winced at the sight; he hadn't seen that since his school days, back when Sirius was picked on by his family.

"How wonderful …" Severus muttered monotonously

"Get fucked Snivellus!" Sirius snapped glaring threateningly at the Potion's Master.

"Enough…both of you…now what I was going to suggest we do is ta-" Dumbledore was cut off when the door was thrown open and Adam Bristow entered.

"Mr. Bristow, what news from Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked leaning back in his chair to listen carefully to the coming news.

Adam Bristow, like many other purebloods was enslaved into servitude for the dark lord by his father. Having been a student of Snape, Severus knew his opinions of the matter and confronted him with the opportunity to spy alongside with him. Adam didn't think twice, and had been in the Order ever since.

"First off Potter's alive…" Seeing the green haze in the center of the table Adam cleared his throat masking a blush as he did so.

"Right…guess you already heard. But that's not the point! One of Potter's friends betrayed him, the Dark Lord knows his history, his weaknesses, and most importantly all the locations to his hideouts. The Dark Lord is already planning an attack for next month. He doesn't want to kill Harry anymore; he wants him at his side…as his equal…his play thing!" Adam spat with disgust making everyone around the table wince and turn terribly pale.

"You know of his location right?" Adam smirked and nodded his head before pulling out a piece of parchment from the depths pockets of his robes. Setting it on the table, he backed away crossing his arms across his chest looking as smug as ever.

"Alright, we'll send a group of Aurors out to retrieve him." Dumbledore announced as if it were the simplest problem in the world, Sirius and Remus thought differently though.

"You think that's a good idea? You saw what he did to the two men at the Pub, and if what Tonks says is true…he'll be dangerous, I think we should approached in a different way." Remus explained tapping his nails on the table nervously as Sirius grounded his teeth together.

"It's simply really…how do you capture a criminal? You find its' weakness, and it's obvious of what Potter's is." Snape snapped looking expectantly at the others around the table, when he received no comprehension of what he said he sneered at their stupidity.

"The girl, we kidnap the girl, leave a note that will bring Potter straight to us." Snape snapped

"You want us to kidnap a little girl?" Tonks scoffed glaring at Snape for his cold heart.

"Come Dumbledore, you know it's the best way to go about this. It's obvious right now the boy wants nothing to do with us and the Wizarding World. Best to capture him than the Dark Lord." Severus tried again looking directly at Dumbledore who was pondering the idea before he gave a stiff nod in agreement.

"He's right, I don't see any other way to go about this…Severus take a team and obtain the girl, we'll be waiting at the Order's Headquarters." Severus grinned and nodded his head before motioning for Kingsley, Bristow, and two others to follow them, waving the others off they fled the room to go on their mission.

"I'm afraid I have just awoken the sleeping giant." Dumbledore sighed sadly as he rubbed his temple before letting out a tired yawn.

"That's the understatement of the year." Molly snapped with distaste while the other Weasleys and McGonagall nodded in agreement.

"You have a better idea I suppose?" Dumbledore asked the twinkle suddenly gone from his eyes making the other stiffen in sudden fear. You don't cross Albus Dumbledore, something they learned many years ago…

"I'll go back home and get his room ready." Sirius muttered quickly getting to his feet, Remus followed behind them as the mumbled in whispers about what they truly felt on the whole situation…

**Oxford two Hours Later…**

"Can't I come with you? Please…I haven't heard you play since I was little?" Olivia pleaded tugging on her father's sleeve as Harry quickly got ready for the gig they were playing at a nearby night club. He usually turned down the offers to perform, but Lenny was out sick so he had to sing.

"No way little miss, it's almost your bed time as it is. Besides, we'll be leaving in a week's time, and I want you well rested when we get to America." Harry smiled ruffling Olivia's hair before placing a sweet kiss to her brow. Setting her down on his bed, Harry continued back to the mirror to finish completing his look. In the end he emerged dressed in black slacks, a black wifebeater under a black button up that was done up only half way. His hair was let down but straightened allowing his long bangs to fall in his eyes. He added black eyeliner for a smoky affect to remain all night. Grabbing his black boots he laced them up and stood looking in the mirror he smirked shaking his head.

"What do you think?" Harry asked turning back to look at Olivia who had been watching him the entire time, a small smile and giggle was the reply making him roll his eyes.

"Do I really look that bad?" Harry asked putting on a fake pout causing his daughter's giggles to grow louder.

"You look pretty daddy." Olivia smiled standing up and reaching her arms up to him to be held. Harry didn't waste a minute as he picked her up and held her tightly to his chest as he exited his bedroom and entered hers down the hall.

"Thanks babe." Harry smiled opening the door and entering the baby blue and silver room filled to the brim with stuffed animals, a white canopy bed laid to one side while a vanity and mirror stood to the other. A high pitch growl turned Harry's attention to the small dog bed that lay to the side of Olivia's. Little Achilles wasn't that little anymore, and was well on his way of becoming the monster sized dog Harry predicted him to be.

"Alright time for bed…" Harry announced flinging back the covers to tuck his little girl into bed. Pulling the covers up to her chin Harry kissed her forehead once more before flicking off the lamp that laid on the nightstand beside her bed. He was getting up to leave when Olivia reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

"Please don't go…" Olivia whimpered clutching onto him tighter. Harry's brow lowered in confusion as he took a seat at the end of her bed.

"What's wrong Livy?" Harry whispered taking her small hands into his

"I have a feeling, a horrible feeling that…please don't go daddy." Olivia cried flinging herself into Harry's arms as she let out heart wrenching sobs that could break Harry's heart.

"Babe, everything will be alright, Greggie is just down the hall if you need him." Harry promised killing his daughter's cheeks trying to get her to calm down.

"I'll come home early… would that make you feel better?" Olivia sighed but nodded her head and laid her head back down on her pillow. Harry smiled gently, before closing the door gently behind him as he left. Sighing, Harry ran his fingers through his hair nervously as he made his way downstairs where Carla sat waiting.

"About time, I was thinking I'd have to drag you to that club," Clara smiled walking over to Harry and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Alright, we'll go…but I don't want you drinking, and I don't want you smoking." Harry advised making Clara roll her eyes in annoyance. She finally nodded and received a peck on the cheek as Harry grabbed their coats and they were off to the Scream.

**Scream….**

"And for your entertainment for tonight….THE SEEKERS!" Screams, clapping, and various sounds of praised echoed throughout the packed night club. The curtain was removed and there standing on stage stood five boys, but it was the one in the center that obtained the most attention, for there stood the leader…Shadow…

"(Can you feel that?)  
(Not ah shit)  
Ooh wah ah ah ah!  
Ooh wah ah ah ah!  
ohh ohh, ohh ohh, ohh ohh

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give into me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing ... in me  
(Will you give into me?)

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
Oh no, There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon ... in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness(x3)  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give into me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give into me?)

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
Oh no, the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon ... in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness(x3)  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

breathing  
And when I dream!(x4)  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me Oh-oohh  
Why did you have to hit me like that mommy?  
Don't do it! You're hurting me Oh-oohh!  
Why did you have to be such a bitch?  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just leave here and die?  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU!  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
Would you like to see how it feels mommy?  
Here it comes, get ready to die!

Ooh wah ah ah ah!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Mad-ness has now come over me!"

The screams grew louder as the song ended making Harry give a sly smirk before he nodded for the drummer to count off before they started on the next song a slight nod and Sly emerged on stage, microphone in hand, he licked his lips opened his mouth and began…

"It starts with...  
One thing,  
I don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
Keep that in mind,  
I designed this rhyme,  
To explain in due time,  
All I know…  
Time is a valuable thing,  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,  
Watch it count down 'till the end of the day,  
The clock ticks life away,  
It's so unreal…  
You didn't look out below,  
Watch the time go right out the window,  
Tryin'a hold on,  
Didn't even know, I wasted it all,  
Just to watch you go…  
I kept everything inside,  
And even though I tried,  
It all fell apart,  
What it meant to me  
Will eventually be,  
A memory of a time when

I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter,

One thing, I don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
Keep that in mind,  
I designed this rhyme,  
To remind myself  
How I tried so hard...  
In spite the way you were mocking me,  
Acting like I was part of your properttty,  
Remembering all the times you fought with me,  
I'm surprised it got so far…  
Things aren't the way they were before,  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore,  
Not that you knew me back then,  
But it all comes back to me,  
In the end...  
You kept everything inside,  
and even though I tried it all fell apart,  
what it meant to me  
Will eventually,  
Be a memory of a time when

I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter,

I've put my trust in you,  
Pushed as far as I can go,  
For all this,  
There's only one thing you should know,

I've put my trust in you,  
Pushed as far as I can go,  
For all this,  
There's only one thing you should know...

I tried so hard and got so far,  
but in the end,  
it doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall,  
to lose it all,  
but in the end,  
it doesn't even matter…"

Harry ended the song and bowed his head in thanks as he made his way off stage he was surrounded by various drunks and groupies all there to pay their respects for a job well done. Harry took it all on the chin and nodded every now and then so he wouldn't look like a total snob. Sly and Preacher finally came over and hauled them off so Harry could moved to the back bar in the VIP room, there sitting cross legged on the leather love seat was Carla, but not just Carla…a muscular tanned man was on top of her and they were entwined in a deep passionate snog session.

Harry winced at the sight and took in a deep breath, he should've seen this before…long before, it was always the same with every girl he got romantically involved with. They never wanted Harry…they wanted Shadow, his power…his name. Sighing, Harry walked over to the bar and ordered a beer to go. Taking up his jacket that rested on one of the back booths, Harry grabbed his drink and walked right past the couple and out the door into the cold night air.

(A/N- the songs were obviously not mine so I should thank Disturbed- "Down with the Sickness" & Linkin Park "In the End")

Alright sooner or later will be going to Hogwarts, and I need help with trying to figure out where exactly to put him…I had originally wrote it as him in Hufflepuff, but is seems Roxie-Snape's "Shake Me," has beaten me to it…therefore I ask for your advice…

A. Gryffindor

B. Slytherin

C. Hufflepuff

D. Ravenclaw

Let me know when you review! And thank you for all those who have already reviewed, you don't know how much I appreciate that!

Angelique


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N)

Thank you so much to those who have reviewed my story! Your reviews are very helpful in the process with my writing. Like I said before my story was practically finished when I started posting, I had Harry sorted into Hufflepuff, but another fabulous writer has beaten me to it, and I wouldn't want to offend her by repeating what she did…besides, Roxie-Snape is a million times better than me… So thank you to all those who have reviewed, and I'm in the process of rewriting as we speak…

Thank You

Angelique

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Severus and Adam took the back entrance while the others covered the front; they needed to get in and out as fast as possible. Using a simple charm, Severus broke the wards around the house and entered through the back door with ease. Checking the bedrooms on the bottom floor, and several stunning curses later they still had not recovered their objective. Adam raised his wand and motioned for the stairs; Severus nodded and gave cue for the others to stand back until they said otherwise….

Olivia awoke in a cold sweat, her green eyes flicking about the room to sigh in relief when she realized that she was safe. Quickly getting out of bed Olivia headed for the door, Achilles following behind as she did so. Opening the door, Olivia looked both ways down the hallway and scampered off to Harry's room only to find it empty. Sighing in aggravation Olivia walked across the hall to Greg's room and knocked on the door. Crashes could be heard in the room making Olivia back up quickly. The door flung open to show a disheveled Greg. Hiding a giggle behind her hand, Greg ushered his boss's young charge into his bedroom and tossed her on the bed before going to the bathroom.

"Alright Livy, did you have another bad dream?" Greg asked emerging from the bathroom his face dripping wet as he wiped his face on a nearby towel. Olivia sighed frowning as she nodded her head and cuddled Achilles closer to her body while Greg sat beside her.

"What do you want me to do? Would you like some water…cookies…ice cream?" Greg offered earning a shake of the head with each proposition.

"Can you call my daddy?" Olivia whimpered as tears strayed down her cheeks, Greg sighed knowing he couldn't do that and pulled Olivia into his lap and began to rock her back and forth whispering soothing words in her ear as he did so. It was then that he felt the wards go down; pulling Olivia at arms length he could instantly see the fear in her eyes and knew that she felt the sudden change as well.

"Olivia, I want you to hide under the bed, and don't make a peep." Greg whispered frantically as he picked Olivia up and placed her on the floor, she instantly scooted under the bed allowing the bed skirt to hide her presents. Greg quickly turned out the lights and hid inside the closet awaiting the intruders…

Severus entered what seemed to be the smallest room in the house by far, it contained all that was required of a little girl…only one thing seemed to be missing, the little brat. Slamming the door with a huff, Severus came to the last bedroom in the house, nodding for Adam to follow he kicked the door in only to be met with darkness. A simple fire charm lit up the room, but still they didn't find any human form.

"Perhaps they felt the wards fall." Adam whispered as his dark brown eyes scanned the room for any sudden movement.

"Perhaps…" Severus grumbled as he walked around the room, it was a loud yelp of pain that made him turn to find Adam on the ground, a boy straddling his hips with a sharp dagger pressed under his chin.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The boy snapped coldly as he used his other hand to point his wand at Severus.

"Don't be foolish boy; we have friends downstairs more than willing to join us." Adam growled out only receiving a sharp puncture to the neck, it wasn't deep, but it told Adam that the boy meant business.

"You have broken into the home of the Seekers, big mistake Auror boy…" Severus' eyes continued to flick around the room before he spotted a sudden movement coming from underneath the bed.

"We're here to speak to Har…Shadow, where is he?" Severus inquired trying to remain business like as his fingers itched to use his wand.

"What business do you have with him?" the boy spat out as he quickly used a stunner on Adam before he turned his sights on Severus.

"Personal matters…may I ask your name sir?" Severus asked trying to distract him as he rubbed a charm on his neck, instantly signaling the others downstairs.

"Greg…" Greg replied quickly not sure why he had just let out his name

"Right…we're old associates of Mr. Shadow; we just came here to make a payment for his services." Severus replied simply earning him a gruff laugh.

"Only those in the Seekers know where we live old man." Greg spat in distaste as he raised his wand to kill Severus but before he could mutter the curse he was tackled down from behind. Kingsley panted as he fought to pull the wand from Greg's hands. Greg kneed Kingsley in the groan earning him the top spot and began plummeting his fists into Kingsley's face. Two more sets of arms pulled him off and held him steady as he fought with all his strength to pull away, a sharp punch in the stomach ended his struggles.

"Now that I have your attention, you wouldn't mind telling me where this girl is?" Severus asked taking a picture of a young blonde girl out of his pocket. Greg's breath was caught in his throat as he stared at the picture of Olivia. Shaking his head he spat at the greasy haired man's feet earning him another couple swift punches. Greg groaned in pain as he was released to fall to the floor coughing up blood Greg held his ribs in pain before he rolled onto his back.

"Tell us now or we'll kill you…" Kingsley spat out his patience thinning as the time as punches went by. Adam was immediately revived and stood to the side starring wearily at the crippled boy.

"Very well…" Kingsley sighed taking out his wand

"NO!" A sharp scream caused everyone to turn toward the bed; a tiny girl crawled out tears pouring from her bright emerald eyes. Severus immediately grabbed the girl around the waist and pulled her up from the ground, the girl kicking and screaming as he did so.

"Let her go…" Greg spat out, blood running from his lips and down his chin as he fought hard to keep consciousness. Severus rolled his eyes and removed a black envelope from his robes and set it on top of the bed before he apparated followed by the rest of the Aurors.

"God Harry, please forgive me." Greg gasped as he lit the darkness take him.

**

* * *

****Grimmauld Place**

Severus appeared in the middle of the room and grinned coldly as Sirius and Remus quickly approached him. The young blonde still squirming in his grasps, he dropped her on the floor unceremoniously and left the room with the other members trailing behind leaving the two Marauders to deal with the little brat.

Olivia stared at the two men approaching her and backed further away, fresh tears joined the old as she continued to shake in fear of never seeing her father again…The two men were dressed in Wizarding garments, one had graying brown hour with crystal blue eyes while the other had long graying black hair and dark blue eyes that seemed a lot darker compared to the other. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Olivia slid down the wall and tucked her knees under her chin finally allowing herself to break down in much needed agony.

"Come on, we better go put her to bed." Remus whispered bending down to pick up the very much distraught child. Carrying her through the sitting room and up the stairs his mind begun to wonder what exactly was this girl to Harry, who was she…a friend…friend's daughter…his own daughter. Realization hit him like a punch in the chest; he had just helped kidnap his best friend's granddaughter.

"Sirius, she's Harry's…she has to be." Remus muttered as they unlocked a solid cherry oak door and pushed it open. Crossing over to the right side of the room Remus gently set the girl down on the bed. Her face was flushed and her eyes red as she clung onto the worn dark brown teddy bear tightly secure in her arms with a death grip.

"I'm Remus Lupin, this is my friend Sirius Black…what's your name sweetheart?" Remus asked using a calm done as not to alarm the child, all that earned him was another loud sob. Sirius couldn't help but grin at the girl's reaction; he kneeled down in front of the child and took her hands into his left hand while he used his right to force her chin up so that green orbs met blue.

"Your name…" Sirius inquired his voice calm yet stern all alike.

"O-Olivia…" Olivia stammered pulling away from Sirius and nuzzled her bear closer to her body. Remus smiled at the name and nodded his head, a sharp knock at the door broke his attention from the child, he stood and walked over to the door to be met my Molly Weasley.

"Where is she?" Molly spoke sharply as she pushed her way into the door, she tutted when she spotted Olivia's flushed face leaving the room for a few moments she came back with a cool damp washcloth. Shoving Sirius out of the way Molly dabbed the cloth against Olivia's face while the child made no motion to stop her.

"You poor dear, don't fret Molly's here…" Molly murmured scooping the girl up and held her tightly to her chest as she let the child sob once more.

"Dumbledore is downstairs; he wants a word with you two." Molly told the two men without breaking her connection with Olivia. Remus and Sirius nodded and quickly left to join the other members downstairs.

"So how is our little guest?" Dumbledore asked once Sirius and Remus reentered the sitting room. Neither answered as they took a seat towards the back of the room, and stared down at their feet with guilty expressions. Dumbledore frowned upon this, but continued the meeting and the plans to follow once Harry Potter finally arrived.

**

* * *

**

**Oxford**

Harry entered his home two hours later, his heart in the dumps, and his head in the skies. He stumbled up the stairs in his drunken state and walked a few doors down to his daughter's room. Opening the door he lit his wand to emit a low glow in the room, walking towards the bed he was eager to hear Achilles barking, but was oddly enough met with silence. Glancing on the bed where a small little lump should be, he found it once more absent.

"Livy, daddy's home…" Harry called out quietly as he exited into the hall, perhaps she was in the bathroom…his heart stopped in his chest to once again find it empty. Thinking perhaps she had another nightmare Harry checked his room, and then lastly Greg's…what he found lying on the floor was enough to make his stomach drop.

"SOMEONE GET UP HERE!" Harry screamed as he quickly rushed over to his second in command's side. Slowly turning him on his back Harry felt for a pulse only to find hollowness.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Harry cried frantically as he removed his jacked followed by Greg's shirt. What used to be solid abs was now accompanied by sharp points signaling his ribs were broken.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE!" Harry shouted covering Greg up with a blanket and quickly rushed downstairs only to find everyone unconscious, reviving a few he ordered one to get a doctor, and the other two to follow him up the stairs.

"What happened?" Preacher asked groggily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Harry didn't answer, only quickened his pace; he showed them into the room and told him to get him ready as Harry continued around the house in search of his daughter. If that was what happened to Greg, god knows what happened to her.

"Olivia! OLIVIA!" Harry called out entering the garden, he walked over to the swings…nothing. Harry felt a lump rise in his throat as he hurried back inside and to Greg's room.

"He's not breathing Shadow." Preacher whispered lowering his head in defeat as he handed a black letter of to Harry. Harry paled praying this had nothing to do with the Dark Lord and tore the seal off.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It pains me have to catch your attention this way, but things must change. At the moments I am holding your daughter in my custody at one of my many forts. She will remain unharmed, though if you ignore this I'm not to sure you'll ever see her again. We have been trying to get a hold of you for some time Mr. Potter, and now is the time you return to public eye and live out and do what you were born to do. Give the Wizarding World back their hope Harry, come home…_

_The envelope contains a silver charm, tap it three times with your wand and you shall be portkeyed to our home base in upstate London. Please forgive me for this intrusion, but certain costs must be dealt out when you're living in a war. Can't wait to meet you in person…_

_The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry crumpled the letter in his hands and threw it to the floor. Glancing at the group gathering around the door, he easily spotted the boy he needed.

"Sora, I want you to take this portkey…don't activate it, but tell me the location in which it will take me." Harry ordered tossing the envelope at him; Sora quickly nodded his head and disappeared down the hall and to the lab secretly hidden in their basement chambers. Kneeling down beside Greg's body, Harry paid his condolences before getting to his feet; he'd be needing Sly and Knives to accompany him. There was no way in hell he going to let Dumbledore rule his life, he'd go there…but he wouldn't be using a portkey, he'd get his daughter out and make Dumbledore regret he even wondered onto his turf and into his life.

"Jamie…get me Sly, Preacher and Knives, tell them to get ready, we have a mission to go on…and tell them to take full precautions." Jamie, one of Harry's younger boys nodded his head and he too quickly scampered off. Taking up his jacket he quickly pulled it on and hurried off into the basement to ready himself for the greatest mission of all…Mission: rescue.

**

* * *

**

**Grimmauld Place**

The electricity of Grimmauld Place when out like the end of the world just drew near. The aurors and members of the Order took of their wands and stood strictly still listening to any sudden movements but aside from their panicked breathing they heard nothing.

"Do you think it's from the portkey?" Tonks asked her breathing hitching at the end as she did so. Bill put a comforting hand on her shoulder and earned himself a smile.

"Severus, Sirius, go check on the girl...Molly is with her but I don't want to take any chances." Dumbledore ordered as he threw flames into the fire with his wand only to have it burnt out within seconds, scowling he turned a strict eye to the members of his team and ordered them to investigate the house and to be on their toes

"He knows black magic..." Dumbledore whispered with blank eyes...

Harry and Sly entered through the attic window, wand in hand while his black Sais rested in the holsters hidden in his leather jacket. If things would get out of hand he always had his two guns in his boots just itching to spout out a bullet or two, Sly was armed in the same matter only to replace Harry's Sais he had two medium sized samurai swords attached to his back right along with his two guns.

"Take the top floor, they'll mostly be on the main floor." Sly whispered heading towards the door to the attic and started down the stairs, Harry caught his sleeve and shook his head.

"No, I just lost Greg, you take the top floor...let me handle the Dumbledore fest nest..." Harry whispered a cold gleam in his eyes as he did so. Sly knew that dangerous look anywhere and nodded his head quickly before following Harry down the stairs. Their steps were light, barely audible as they came to the second staircase; Harry nodded for Sly to stay as he continued down the stairs. He was quickly met by three redheads, two looking identical, while the other looked a bit younger and shorter. Before they could even stammer out a curse they were already stunned and hidden in a dark corner. Harry smirked at their stupidity and continued down through the kitchen and into the dinning room where he quietly took out five more members of the army Dumbledore thought was capable to defeat the Dark Lord.

"DUMBLEDORE WE GOT HIM!" Came a frantic scream making Harry back into the corner and clamp his mouth shut as six people passed him with eager gleams in their eyes. Within minutes loud stomping could be heard as their virus system failed and the electricity came back on as if there was never a problem. Harry now knew of two things...one, Sly was caught and everybody thought he was him. And two, Olivia was obviously upstairs. Taking in a deep breath Harry crossed to the window and peeled it open, looking up he spotted a nearby balcony, using a water pipe to scan up the wall he jumped over the fencing and onto the balcony's floor. Smirking he drew out his wand and silently whispered a disarming spell before he punched part of the glass in and unlocked the door, sliding the glass door open, Harry quickly hurried into the bedroom and bent down awaiting any alarming noise telling him he was heard...he didn't hear a thing.

Sighing in relief, Harry exited the bedroom and peeked into room after room stunning a few kids as he went. He came to the last bedroom in the hall, the only one to have the lights on making Harry feel extremely stupid. Taking up his wand in one hand, he kicked the door in and automatically stunned a redheaded women who was holding Olivia tight to her chest. Olivia screamed in panic tears flowing down her already flushed face until she caught sight of her savior and cried out in relief as she rushed into Harry's arms.

"Daddy...daddy...I was so scared." Olivia breathed out clutching tighter onto Harry's jacket making him sigh in relief. Picking her up, Harry quickly tiptoed up the stairs and into the attic he tapped the window five times and lit his wand, automatically in the tree across from the window Preacher appeared smiling as he waved his lit wand back. Harry opened the window, and handed off his daughter promising he'd only be a minute and told Preacher to get out now.

"We're going to Blackpool...the old Manor, we'll see you there." Preacher promised as he disappeared into thin air.

"I hope so..." Harry whispered turning back towards the door that led back downstairs, now came the hard part...getting he and Sly out of here alive!

**

* * *

****Downstairs**

"Where is he?" Sirius called out frantically as he rushed into the room, there bound and unconscious laid a boy no older than seventeen. Bending down, Sirius reached out to touch Harry but was automatically pulled back by Remus who pointed to the most obvious perturbed Dumbledore.

"Well you just captured him...why are we just staring at him?" Sirius asked awaiting an explanation before Severus motioned his head towards a heavily bleeding Kingsley.

"My God what happened?" Sirius gaped walking towards the now bleeding aurora who was turning blue right before their eyes.

"He stabbed him...with this." Arthur Weasley spoke with no emotion in his voice as he pointed to a bloodied samurai sword lying on the coffee table. Sirius gasped shaking his head, wishing for it to be a dream.

"So now what do we do?" Remus asked quietly, hating the silence that surrounded them

"Call everyone down, if Kingsley was stabbed god knows how the rest of them are." Severus snapped with distaste in his voice as he scowled at the unconscious boy. The lights began to flicker once more causing everyone to draw their wands.

"Why is this happening? He's unconscious!" Tonks spat confused about what was happening

"Everyone downstairs..." Dumbledore ordered, his shouts were one again met with silence...

"Not again." Tonks whimpered shaking her head; Sirius bent down beside the boy and moved some of the boy's hair from his face, only to scowl as he stood.

"That's not my godson!" Sirius exclaimed pointing to the forehead that bared no mark, it was then when they realized how different the boy looked compared to the Harry they saw in the pensive.

"He's a deatheater...he has to be!" Madeyed Moody spat out raising his wand awaiting orders from their leader to strike, the lights gave out another flicker before all went black once more. Dumbledore once again tried to light the fireplace, this time his sparks were accepted and spread into open flames.

"Watch him, I'll search the house..." Adam declared followed by Moody and a stiff looking Bill and Tonks.

"I'll go check and see how Molly and the girl are faring out..." Arthur whispered before he soon disappeared up the stairs.

"So what do we do with the rebel?" Severus hissed his wand never leaving the unconscious lump in the middle of the living room.

"Albus, we need to get him to a hospital, I can't stop the bleeding." McGonagall cried out her hands shaking as she pressed yet another clean towel to the now unconscious Kingsley's wounds.

"The boy hit the vital organs, that's why the blood is black...there's no way anyone can save him now." Dumbledore spoke gravely as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"Then we kill him!" Remus spat, Kingsley had become one of his close friends during the war, he wasn't about to let another one of his friends' die without their death being justified. Sirius nodded along with him and kicked the lump over so now the boy lay on his back. Using his wand the boy was brought back to consciousness. Seeing the others angry glare he stiffened in fear before he set his face back into an emotionless mask. Sirius picked up the sword and when Dumbledore made no attempt to stop him, Sirius rammed the already bloodied sword into the boy's heart...he let out an unearthly scream before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he perished...

Harry's breath caught in his throat when he crept into the sitting room, there was his best friend lying on the ground, bound with rope with a sword sticking out through his chest. Harry took out his wand and blasted the three closets people to him with an angry crucio that could rival the Dark Lord's himself.

Remus, Severus, and McGonagall dropped to the ground screaming in pain, Sirius looked around anxiously before he spotted a shadowed silhouette standing near the entrance of the kitchen. Sending a stunner at the shadow caused the intruder to loose his concentration and his captives to go free. Two flashes of silver were emitted and Sirius suddenly found himself tacked to the wall two feet in the hair with long fork like swords held him in place. An angry cry was heard before screams of agony echoed throughout the room. As soon as it begun it had ended with a very angry Dumbledore pointed at an unconscious figure tied to a chair. Remus dragged himself up and unstapled Sirius from the wall.

"Is that?" Sirius whispered and only received a strict nod; the lights had come back on, though no one paid any heed. Sirius approached the chair with sudden dread...

"They were unconscious." Moody announced coming in with Adam at his side followed by seven members of the order, Bill and Tonks entered through the kitchen followed by four auroras.

"Molly was stunned...and the little girl is gone." Arthur announced as he too came down the stairs with a solemn look on his face. All talking seized when they spotted a figure slumped over and tied to a chair.

"Eneverte." Dumbledore whispered and instantly the boy who lived came back to life, and he looks anything less than happy. Harry's eyes flicked to the body of his dead friend before they rested on the pruned looking wizard in front of him, the twinkling blue eyes he was so famously known for looked dead.

"Harry?" Came a squeaking noise to his right, there stood a graying raven-haired man with shaggy styled Harry that made Harry think of Achilles and ocean blue eyes that were tearing as he spoke, a little peek into the man's mind and he knew instantly who the fault was for Sly's death.

"Mr. Potter, sorry we have to make our introductions this way...but I'm-" Dumbledore was caught off by angry, yet mourning eyes.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Order of the Phoenix and all that good shit." Harry spoke blandly as he blinked back the tears that were stinging his eyes. All he wanted to do at the moment was pick up a knife and dig it into the shaggy haired man's chest, wanted to cause him as much pain as he was causing himself.

"You show respect to him boy." Came a greasy haired man with a hooked nose that oddly resembled a bird, Harry shook that thought away and replied...

"I don't show respect to murderers..." Harry spat with hate nobody had seen anyone showed before.

"Harry I-" But once again the headmaster was caught off making him look frustrated

"Who killed Greg...WHO CAME TO MY HOUSE AND KILLED ONE OF MY BOYS!" Harry screamed his eyes scanning around the room looking for a culprit, his eyes landed on one of the younger boys near the back. Adam froze when he saw the stony gaze hit him like a deer caught in headlights. Harry shook his head in distaste, but at the moment he had more pressing matters to tend to, he needed to get out of there and up to Blackpool, he had to see Olivia...revenge would have to wait for a later day.

"Untie me..." Harry ordered not taking his eyes off the cowering boy in the back

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, that is out of the question..." The headmaster spoke again solemnly; as if Harry was just condemned to hell...perhaps he was...

"You kidnapped my daughter tonight Dumbledore, not only that but because of that two of my best friends are dead due to your men, I suggest you untie me before you have a new Dark Lord to worry about." Harry threatened his eyes iced over in pure malice; Sirius went to untie his godson but was automatically pulled back by both Remus and Severus alike.

"I'm sorry Harry..." The headmaster shook his head and raised his wand, but before he could do a thing Harry was out of his bindings and striking everyone in close radius. Making his way over to the fireplace Harry grabbed his best friend and apparated out of the chaotic house.

"Quick! Trace his apparition, we need him back now!" Dumbledore ordered his eyes full of furry. Sirius sat to the side of the room in complete thought, but one sentence kept screaming in his head making him feel like the murderer he was once convicted of being...

"**_My two best friends are dead due to your men!_**" He had just killed his godson's best friend...what kind of godfather did that!

"Sirius pull yourself together, Harry is getting away!" Remus ordered dragging his best friend to his feet, but was automatically denied touch and was shoved back. With the shake of the head Sirius stormed upstairs and incased himself in his room and grief.

"Forget about him right now Lupin, we have work to do!" Severus ordered when Adam finally got the location of Harry's apparition.

"A small village somewhere near Blackpool." Tonks finally announced gleaming with self pride. Severus extracted the list of properties Harry and his gang held in their possession and grinned in triumph.

"He has two warehouses, a pub, and a manor there. If we split up it shouldn't take much time at all." Severus announced taking up his wand.

"Quickly, before he does something stupid." Dumbledore ordered before he apparated out of the house.

* * *

(A/N)

Thank you all those who have reviewed my story so far, I seriously didn't think this story would be this popular…so thank you. Still trying to decide where to put Harry when he enters Hogwarts, so far it looks like it'll either be **SLYTHERIN** or **RAVENCLAW**…but we'll see what happens…

Not only that, but should Harry and Carla's baby be a boy or girl?

Thank you for all your help,

Angelique


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) **61 REVIEWS!** WOOHOO! Didn't think I'd get that many reveiwes for the entire story, let alone the first four chapters! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your suggestions with your reviews is helping a lot, and I thinkI know what I'm going to do now. Just note that because I had to change the story so that he wasn't in Hufflepuff, it's going to take a lot more time for me to update once the sorting takes place, but I'll do the best I can...and with your suggestions, I'll get done a lot faster. So thank you and enjoy chapter 6!

Angelique

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

Harry walked to the old gated manor three hours later; he had walked a good seven miles allowing his mind to clear before he had to face the rest of his boys. He had dropped Sly off at a nearby hospital telling them he was mugged, they said they'd call in the morning for funereal arrangements for both of his boys. 

"Hey Shadow…" One of his newbie's greeted as he opened the gate to allow Harry entrance; Harry gave him a strict nod, not really paying attention as he headed up the gravel path and towards the front door entrance.

"Where's Sly?" Preacher asked coming down the stairs to greet his leader, Harry just dropped to the ground shaking his head in emotional grief, yet his tears remained hidden behind stinging red eyes. Preacher understood and bowed his head solemnly accepting the world's fate one death at a time. Harry pulled himself to stand and trudged up the stairs to the third floor and up to the right corridor where his and his daughter's rooms were set up year-round for them. Preacher, who had been following the entire time to make sure Harry didn't collapse, opened the door for him.

"Olivia…where is she?" Harry asked running a shaky hand through his hair

"She's asleep…I gave her a dreamless sleep potion to help ease her mind." Preacher replied before taking out a vile from his pockets and handed it off to Harry before he turned to leave.

"Take it before you go to sleep, God knows you need it more than I do" He called over his shoulder, before he disappeared down the stairs and out of sight.

Walking into his bedroom he closed and locked the door, pulling off his sweaty dirty clothes Harry entered the bathroom and turned the shower all the wall on cold. Looking into his pale reflection Harry shook his head in disgust as his eyes landed on the scar on the right side of his forehead; the scar was the reason for all this fuss. A scar doesn't define you, the man behind the scar does. Harry used to tell himself that all the time, but how can oneself be defined if the scar is always driving ones life?

Sighing in annoyance, Harry stepped into the shower stall closing the sliding glass door behind him. Harry allowed the jet like stream off water to cool his face and back as he slid down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest, shaking his head in distain the entire time. It was then that he finally let his tears over come him, heart wrenching sobs were emitted from his mouth as he drowned his sorrows away with a the cold water, though nothing could heal the ache in his heart that was slowly breaking him each and every day.

"I am so sorry…" Harry whimpered his sobs growing louder with every word. Harry leaned his head back against the plastered wall and fell into a deep sleep…

"_Are you afraid?" Sonja whispered laying her head on top of Harry's chest. It had been rainy all week, and the sun had just decided to come out to play on this perfect fall day making it difficult for the two lovers to stay inside. Instantly they were drawn to the park where they laid sprawled out on a blanket under the glowing sun watching the clouds go by._

"_Afraid of what?" Harry asked rubbing the swell of his girlfriend's stomach, his eyes gleaming in pride as he did so._

"_Of what will happen to us…my family is still looking for me, it's only a matter of time before they find us. And then he'll turn you in, and take me away…and I'll never see you again." Sonja replied her breath going huskier as tears flushed her eyes and slowly spread down her cheeks. Harry sat up with Sonja in his arms and slowly rocked her back forth until the sobs subsided. Looking into her eyes Harry smiled slightly and kissed the tears away leaving only pink stained eyes and flushed cheeks. _

"_Nothing will happen to us, we will have this baby, get married…and grow old and die together." Harry announced a triumphant grin that made his eyes glow with mischief. Sonja giggled slightly and nodded her head before going back and resting it upon Harry's chest._

"_Ok Mr. Know-it-all, how about some names for this child of ours." Sonja smiled awaiting an answer._

"_Easy. We'll name him Bob…" Harry announced a playful smile on his lips_

"_Bob? Harry it's a girl!" Sonja laughed slapping Harry playfully before shaking her head at him in fake disappointment._

"_Fine! Billy-Bob, there…Billy is a girl's name, and if we have to shorten it we can call her BB!" Harry replied laughing at his lover's face, the laughing finally died down and the two decided to finally think of just what they'd name their baby._

"_What about Katherine?" Harry offered, Sonja smiled noting that he was finally taking this seriously._

"_Sounds too serious for our child…but I like it, we can keep it as a middle name." Sonja announced sighing in contentment._

"_What about Olivia…think it kind of fits, Oliver Twist was an orphan…kind of like us, kind of a remembrance on how we met." Harry spoke out in a quiet whisper as he pondered the idea._

"_Harry." Sonja gasped with teary eyes "It's perfect." Sonja smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed his cheeks softly._

"_Olivia Katherine Potter…" Harry sounded it out and smiled happily_

"_I can't wait…all I ever wanted was a family of my own." Sonja sighed lying back down on the blanket. Harry stared down at her, and knew this was how life was supposed to be…._

"_I love you so much." Harry whispered leaning over Sonja to give her a passionate kiss. Trailing down her neck, past her chest and to her stomach he stopped and started attacking Sonja with kisses and light strokes earning him a kick from the womb._

"_Well did you see that? I guess she loves me too." Harry laughed kissing her stomach one more time before laying his head down upon it to rest._

"_I love you too," Sonja whispered closing her eyes before allowing much needed rest to take her…_

"_Shadow get over here!"_

"_Shadow!"_

"_SHADOW!"_

Harry was startled from dreamland to find he was still in the shower, and that he was shaking from head to toe. Another loud bang from outside the bathroom came before another frantic booming voice was heard…

"SHADOW YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR FIVE HOURS, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DROWNED YOURSELF!" Harry sighed shaking his head as he pulled himself up to his feet and turned off the ice cold water. Shivering as he came out of the cubicle he wrapped his body in a towel and leaned against the counter trying to stop the shaking from the sudden sickness he inflected his body with.

"Are you ok man?" Came another call from outside the door

"I'll be out in a minute." Harry called back before turning back to the mirror, his normal sun kissed skin was now a shadow of its former self, for now his skin was paler than the moon, and his lips were a shiny light blue. Entering his bedroom he quickly dressed himself in pants and a sweatshirt before using his wand to dry his hair and added a black beanie to cover his head and keep his face warm. A soft knock came from his bedroom door, sighing as he rubbed his tired eyes he opened the door to find his daughter looking up at him with frightened eyes.

"What's the matter Livy?" Harry whispered picking her up, he walked over to the bed coughing as he went and laid her down before sitting down beside her, his eyes extremely tired.

"Daddy what's wrong…you look…dead." Olivia whispered getting to her knees to crawl closer to Harry's head. Reaching out her small hands felt Harry's face and shuttered from the sudden cold. Harry, however, relished the warmth his daughter's skin gave out as she felt his face and forehead.

"I'll go get Preacher…" Olivia whispered hopping off the bed before running out of the bedroom. Harry made no move to stop her, in truth he felt awful…but he needed to get his act together. They needed to get moving and quick; there was no telling if they could get someone to trace his apparition from last night.

"I'm coming Olivia!" Came a deep voice before Preacher finally stepped into the room; he balked when he spotted his leader and ran over to him.

"Are you fucking crazy? What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Preacher scolded him as he used his wand to light the fireplace before forcing Harry under the many layers of covers on the bed.

"I fell asleep…" Harry yawned his eyes drooping as he spoke

"You need to rest, we're making arrangements to move south to Cambridge, Knives has a girl there, she's a muggle, but she's willing to house you and Olivia." Preacher explained tightening the covers around Harry to warm him up.

"Take Olivia now, I'll go down in a few days." Harry mumbled fighting the darkness that was creeping over his vision.

"I don't want to leave you Daddy, what if those bad people come and take you away?" Olivia whimpered climbing onto the bed and wrapped her tiny arms around Harry's face.

"Daddy's doing this to keep you safe babe, so listen to Preacher and I'll be up there within a week I promise." Harry choked up as horrible coughs racked his body sending his body sprawled over the pillows. Olivia let out a few sniffles before she nodded and reached up her arms for Preacher to pick her up.

"Take care of her Preacher…" Harry breathed out before he lost consciousness all together.

**

* * *

**

**With the Order**

"Alright, the two warehouses were checked out, we stunned quiet a few kids, but still no sign of Harry or the girl." Remus announced as he made his way over to a table near the back of a Pub.

"And we checked out the premises of the Manor, it's heavily guarded…bet you anything they're there." Adam smirked quiet proud of himself as he too sat down beside Severus. Sirius who had been watching the exchange scowled with disgust and turned away his thoughts wondering to two days ago, he still couldn't get the look of betrayal his godson's eyes held against him making him feel like a criminal.

"Alright, we'll gather up the others and attack tonight…do you have the blueprints yet from the government office?" Severus asked taking a sip of his whiskey before setting it back down. Adam nodded and pulled from his jacket a white scroll that would map out the house and make it easier to tell where they were going.

"Excellent, I'll let Dumbledore know." Tonks whispered before she left the pub and apparated around a street corner.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked nudging Sirius with his elbow

"I feel wrong about how we're doing this, I mean…we killed two of his friends, and kidnapped his daughter. I'm just started to feel like we're the bad guys is all." Sirius shrugged slurping at his beer absentmindedly.

"It's all for the greater good, Harry will be safe in our guardianship, and Dumbledore will have the key to the Dark Lord's falling." Remus replied trying to make the situation not sound as bad, it didn't work.

"Where is your leader?" Severus screamed out more than annoyed at the incompetence of the children surrounding him, if only they were his students...THEN THEY'D PAY! A girl about fifteen finally stepped out, she wore tattered jeans and a black sweatshirt, her blood red hair was pulled into a loose ponytail while her chocolate brown eyes stared inquiringly into Severus onyx eyes making Severus feeling entirely uncomfortable.

"Are you going to help him?" The girl sternly as she stood firmly awaiting an answer to her must needed question.

"I suppose you can say that..." Severus muttered looking to Sirius who looked just as confused as he.

"REMUS! SIRIUS!" Came a high-pitched scream who couldn't be anyone but Tonks. Glancing at Severus they both started up the stairs but were automatically tackled by the two closest boys who then jumped off of them and ran up the stairs.

"Don't just stand there you fools! Follow them!" Severus hissed stepping over the fools before continuing up the stairs.

Finally entering a far down bedroom on the top floor of the manor the three order members were met with a surprising sight. There, in the far corner of the room stood a boy around nineteen. But that wasn't what worried them; it was a face that he was holding a gun to Tonks' head that grabbed their attention. Not only that, but three boys around the same age stood around a canopied bed with both wands and guns pointed steadily at them.

"Lower the gun boy." Remus growled his voice quavering into a low growl as he spoke. Noting the full moon was three days away, Sirius knew that his werewolf temper may have been unleashed. A click sounded around the room as the same boy cocked his gun and smiled coldly.

"Get out of our house." Each syllable was spoken through clenched teeth, but the slight tremor in his eyes gave him away almost instantly. Severus raised his wand behind his back but before he could speak a low groan came from behind the velvet curtains of the canopy bed. Raising an eyebrow Severus raised his wand once again before a low, weak barely audible voice sounded around the room in a strict order.

"Lower your weapons." It was then that all the weapons were dropped instantly to the ground, and with a weary look at the other three boys the one holding Tonks hostage shoved her away before he too took his position around the canopy bed guarding the being inside.

"Leave now, we won't ask you again." The strongest of the four ordered his eyes flickering with uncharted power. Tonks wiped the tears from her eyes as Remus pulled her up and moved her to stand behind him.

"Don't you understand? I told you already! If you don't let us take him to get help he'll die!" Tonks pleaded her voice shaken as she braced herself against a chair to keep from falling.

"We can't!" The boy replied, but it was now even how he truly felt when tears began to shine in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Why can't you? If you care for him so much, why didn't you take him to a doctor?" Tonks whimpered moving to get closer to the bed; Sirius pulled her back automatically, and gave her a pointed look.

"What's going on?" Sirius growled out getting angry at the secluded conversation between his ally and enemy.

"H-Harry, he's sick...really sick." Tonks replied pointing to the bed

"What do you mean he's sick? What happened?" Sirius asked moving to the canopy bed. The four boys moved together and stood in his way, but picking up his wand Sirius motioned for them to move or be cursed. A loud hacking cough made him wince as he pulled back the curtains around the bed. There lying beneath the blankets was a boy with silkily pale skin and damp raven black hair that clung to his sweaty forehead. Harry sweated profusely but shivered as if he were freezing to death making Sirius extremely worried. But what worried him the most that his once full red lips were now a deadly bluish purple. Quickly he touched his forehead to find his skin burning like fire.

"My God..." Sirius gasped throwing the blankets off his nephew before forcing him to sit up.

"Don't…just let me be…" Harry wheezed out as his green eyes came in and out of focus before they finally rolled into the back of his as he past out…his body automatically stilled causing Sirius to almost drop his Godson from his sudden stiffness. Quickly taking the quilt from the end of the bed, he wrapped Harry tightly in a bundle before he slowly lifted his Godson from the bed.

"Let's go…" Sirius ordered as he moved towards the fireplace, once again the leader of the group stepped in front of him, shaking from head to toe in fear and pure furry.

"You can't take Harry away! Can't you see? YOU PEOPLE MADE HIM SICK!" The brown eyed boy pleaded as Remus threw some flu powder into the fireplace and allowed Tonks to go through first. Sirius didn't look at them as he disappeared through the green flames…

"Molly! MOLLY! I NEED HELP!" Sirius screamed as he carried Harry's body into the room he had already made ready for Harry. Setting him down on the bed, he felt his Godson's forehead, and pulled back quickly from the burn…he was getting worse…

"MOLLY!" Sirius called out frantically running through the empty calls of Grimmauld Place, after what seemed like eternity to Sirius, Molly finally emerged with Ginny trailing behind her.

"Sirius! What is the matter?" Molly asked seeing the panicked looked on Sirius' face

"Harry…he's dieing…" Were the only things Sirius could get out before pointing up stairs to where his Godson laid on his death bed.

* * *

Don't worry...Harry's not dead...I'm not that cruel grins evily jk! I have to work a lot the rest of the week, but I'll try working on breaks, no promises made...but I'll try adding by the end of the week...I promise!

Love ya all!

Angelique!


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Sorry it took me so long to update, I had to work two jobs last week…it sucked…big time! Thank you for the reviews, the comments are helping a lot…and I'm going to stop talking right, because chances are…you probably aren't going to read my author notes anyway ...shrugs (I usually don't!)

* * *

**Chapter 6. **

Harry groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, he blinked a few times for his vision to come clear, and then proceeded to have a double take as he looked around the room. He didn't recognize a thing, perhaps his men had moved in during his slumber...or unconsciousness, he wasn't sure what to think, all he knew was that he felt weak, weaker than he ever would've thought possible for someone of his stature. Moving to sit up, he quickly found that he couldn't...not only that, but whoever had him like this, make sure his arms and feet were secure with straps as well...what the fuck-

And then it came to him like being hit with a ton of bricks...Dumbledore's pets had come into the manor, his room...he remembered a man with dark blue eyes...worried blue eyes, after that he was completely blank, but one thing was for sure...he was in deep shit. Hearing footsteps come closer to the door, Harry quickly clamped in eyes closed in hopes that they thought he was still in deep slumber...

"He's still asleep..." Harry heard a deep voice murmur before feeling a cold hand placed on his forehead.

"His fever is almost gone; it only took us two weeks." Came a sad feminine voice

"I'm rather glad he isn't awake," Came a third voice making Harry wonder just how many people were in the room with him. He felt someone else touch his forehead, followed by his cheeks, and then his bound wrists.

"And why is that Sirius?" Came the deep voice Harry had first heard

"Because, he's going to be absolutely furious when he wakes up...taking him like we did was probably a major blow to his ego, I'm still trying to figure out why he had his men stand down in the first place." The voice, Sirius answered as Harry felt someone tousle with his hair, he wanted to shrink back from the touch, but knew this was the only way he'd probably find out what was being planned around him.

"He was probably scared that he'd loose more of his friends..." The woman spoke softly before another blanket was added to the pile keeping Harry warm.

"I heard Dumbledore was going to use a memory charm on him..." The unidentified male voice whispered.

"WHAT?" Sirius shrieked, Harry had to agree with him, and soon he opened his eyes to glare right at the man he had heard speak of Dumbledore's plans, all three adults around him quickly moved back with weary faces...and fear? Please! Like he could do anything right now...

"Harry, so good to see you're awake." The woman, who Harry now identified as the redheaded woman who had been clutching Olivia to her when he had stunned her was standing right next to him. He then looked to the man whose name he didn't know...he was a werewolf, Harry could sense it right off, that...and his eyes were a golden color, and if he remembered correctly from his last visit with these bastards, they were a Crystal blue... When Harry looked to 'Sirius' he froze, anger started to build inside of him, and then all he wanted to do was scream, cry, and kill...

"Where am I? And who the fuck are you people?" Harry hissed trying to remain calm, this hadn't been the first time he was kidnapped…oh no, being Jackals protégé when he was young, many gangs tried to seek him out so he'd be taught to fight for them. Harry learned long ago that acting up would only make them force more precautions on Harry to keep him there…

"Harry…I'm Molly Weasley…now tell me, what's the last thing you remember?" Harry ignored the woman and continued to stare at the man who was responsible in slaying his best friend, he saw guilt and despair shinning in those dark blue eyes, but Harry knew he'd more than likely never forgive him. What he did was unjustifiable, the man killed a child…he's no better than a bloody deatheater! Then again…neither was Harry…

"You guys are going to be in so much trouble…" Harry exhaled as he leaned his head back to stare unemotionally at the ceiling, his men would come for him…even though Harry told them to stand down if he was ever captured by them…they were like him, stubborn when it came to dealing with the people he loved. Since Greg and Sly were dead, he was going to pass the leadership over to Preacher; he'd take good care of the Seekers…and Olivia…

"I'm Remus Lupin…and this is Sirius Black…we were very good friends of your parents." The werewolf stated somewhat proudly…why would they be proud? They kidnapped their best friend's son!

"If only they could see you now…" Harry sighed with a sad smirk on his face before shaking his head in annoyance as both men paled considerably and looked to each other, both guilty, more depressed, and both angered by the decisions they made…they're idiots! These men were easy to manipulate…no wonder Dumbledore could direct them so easily to his will…very pathetic…

"Are you hungry Harry?" Molly asked gently, Harry shook his head and tried to sit up once more, but the restraints kept him in place making him hiss angrily at the trio watching him struggle dumbly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Harry murmured as his pounding headache seemed to climax with each minute passing. The three adults stood in silence; apparently they didn't know what to say either…

"Harry, you have no idea how much we were worried about you." Harry glanced at Remus and shook his head furiously.

"No! If you were worried about me, you would've gone about this another way!" Harry snapped as he continued to struggle against the bonds holding him in place.

"Would you have listened?" Sirius asked quietly, as if he were afraid to speak in the first place.

"Of course not! You idiots don't seem to realize I want nothing to do with the Wizarding World, I've seen how they act! The fools you allow to run the ministry…people are dying in the streets, houses are being destroyed, and an army of slaves is being built, and yet your 'ministry' remains too ignorant to admit that VOLDEMORT! IS! BACK!" Harry declared before he went silent, the only thing heard was his raged breathing.

"I think I'll tell Dumbledore you're awake…" Molly whispered before she practically sprinted from the room.

"Asshole…" Harry muttered under his breath before flicking his angry eyes to the two men who were still staring wearily at him.

"Stop looking at me like that! It's not like I can do anything to you, you stupid fuck!" Harry screamed angrily at both men before they two quickly left the room, leaving Harry to scream obscenities at the top of his lungs as he cursed everyone living person in the house…

* * *

Dumbledore collected his thoughts and opened the door to his future weapon's room, the obscenities seemed to have stopped the second his hand turned the knob on the door, letting Dumbledore know that Harry was aware of his presence. Opening the door, he closed and locked it behind him before bringing up the chair to sit beside Harry's bed. If looks could kill, Dumbledore was sure he would've been hung, beheaded, and burnt at the stake by now. 

"Hello Harry, I sure hope you are feeling better…you were quite sick when your Godfather found you." Just as he knew it would happen, Harry's emerald eyes met his with wonder, making Dumbledore smile.

"He never left your side when you arrived, he really does care for you." When Dumbledore knew that Harry was pondering his words, he used this time to let his mind wonder into Harry's, he was just about ready to breach his most recent memory when a sudden door slammed in his face, shoving his mind back into his home, while making his body knock into the wall behind him. Looking back over to the bed, he found Harry's eyes narrowed and glowing as if he were possessed.

"Stay out Dumbledore, you wouldn't like what you see." Harry threatened, and once again he began to fret about on the bed, screaming and shouting as he did so.

"What gives you such anger my boy?" Dumbledore asked, trying to keep calm as he once again took a seat beside the bed. Harry stopped struggling for a moment, and turned his head to face the old Headmaster.

"I'm not going to be your savior, I've seen how people act in your world…it is time for THEM to save what's important to them themselves." Harry growled out after ten minutes of complete silence.

"What of the muggles? Your daughter is a witch…is her world not ours as well?" Dumbledore asked curiously, while slightly amused as he watched the savior of the Wizarding world cast his eyes down in thought, Dumbledore stood from the bed and laid his palm against Harry's forehead and smiled when he felt it cool, normal…Harry tried pulling away, even tried biting the old man, but nothing seemed to pull through for him. Dumbledore's palm switched to one finger and began to trace down his face, down his chin and neck, and finally down his arms and to his hands to the tips of his fingers and grinned spitefully.

"You are very powerful little one…it's sometimes a shame that such power is wasted on the youth." Dumbledore sighed as he removed his hand and turned to leave Harry in an internal storm raging through his mind and heart and the thought of wanting to kill the old fool.

But with a slam and click of the door, Harry was left alone in the dark…

* * *

It wasn't until later that night when someone came in to check on Harry. Harry didn't even look to acknowledge the presence in the room, just flat out ignored them, hopefully they'd get the hint and leave him alone...Harry didn't have much luck in his wanting category that week. 

Setting down the tray of steaming hot tomato soup, Remus sat down on the chair beside Harry's bed and waited for Harry to come around and look at him, when Harry continued to ignore him Remus sighed and took hold of Harry's arm and squeezed it gently making Harry jump from sudden contact.

"Harry, I brought you some dinner, you must be starving after all." Remus smiled faintly as he took the tray into his lap and picked up the spoon, dipping it into the red liquid he blew off the steam and brought it to Harry's lips.

"Oh no! You are not doing this! I rather starve then be fed by one of you!" Harry growled out before spitting at the spoon and turned his neck to look at the wall again.

"Harry you must understand, if we didn't find you the Ministry would've eventually and with Fudge in charge...let's just say your life would be hell by now." Remus explained trying to win Harry back over to his side.

"What's the difference? Either my life is going to be controlled by some idiotic leader of the Ministry, or I have to listen to this old dictator you call the leader of the light!" Harry spat with distaste as he shook his head disdainfully at the old werewolf.

"Dictator? Harry, Dumbledore is the best thing that's happened to the Wizarding World, he's the light..."

"That's bullshit, you just don't see things clearly...I do...I've seen what he does to those who oppose him, those who decide to remain neutral, he sends them off to Azkaban for 'being a deatheater' they later become crazy and then are disposed of. But don't worry; he only does that if blackmail doesn't work. You being a werewolf I'm guessing he helped you out when you were younger, so now you're in his dept. You don't want to serve him; you're obligated to do so like some fucking slave..." Harry growled out making Remus flinch at his words. Remus stood and stumbled back as reality practically shattered over him...

'Was Harry right? No! They were fighting against Voldemort...Voldemort must be destroyed, and then all will go back to normal. He's just messing with your mind...' Remus swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he scattered out of the room faster than a tornado leaving an irritated Harry behind.

Harry began to relax and allowed his mind to wonder over the planning he'd have to do to get out of this mess, first off the cuffs would have to go...it wouldn't hurt gaining their trust either. Guess its best not to mock Dumbledore and his fucking bitches... Then his mind did a drastic turn at landed on his little girl, what would Olivia think?

'And who would care for her when I'm locked away like a bloody murderer? I have to write to her, have to explain why daddy can't come home.' Harry felt like breaking down at the thought of not seeing his daughter, she was the one thing in his life that was constant and overall kept him sane. And his unborn child, he knew he would never be with Carla again, it appeared none of them were serious about being a stable family, but he wouldn't allow her to raise his child, she was a druggie, and a whore...his child deserved so much more than that filth. The much needed sleep that Harry had been craving slowly forced his eyes closed, and before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office**

Dumbledore sat at his desk staring at the window while he subconsciously petted Fawks, his Phoenix, it had been nearly two weeks since the-boy-who-lived awoke at Grimmauld Place, and much to Dumbledore's displeasure they hadn't made any progress with the young charge. He was getting impatient, and that never settled too well with Dumbledore, if things didn't change soon he'd have to take drastic measures.

A knock at the door startled Dumbledore out of his thoughts, turning back to face his desk he watched as a man dressed in a black cloak came forward, his face covered making him give off a mysterious look. The man carried a dark wooden chest and set it down on Dumbledore's desk before stepping back to remove his hood, dark raven locks and steely gray eyes face him head on.

"Are they completed?" Dumbledore asked curiously, the man nodded taking a seat "Good..."

"Who are they for anyway?" The man asked tapping his fingers impatiently on the arm rest of the chair he sat in.

"No one important, just someone who needs to be taught a lesson in loyalty." Dumbledore grinned slightly as he explained while pulling the chest closer to him and removing the latch that held it closed. Inside sat a black leather collar and two cuffs, all bearing the Hogwarts emblem on them.

"They're beautiful Maurice; I'll have the money sent to you through your Gringotts vault."

"Very well, I shall be leaving then...just to warn you Dumbledore they are very powerful, I don't know who you're trying to mold with that Order of yours, but he must be important." Maurice spoke vaguely as he left the same way he came.

"Yes Maurice...very important project..." Dumbledore spoke distantly.

Closing the lid to the chest, Dumbledore stood and left his office chest in hand, he had a certain boy he needed to visit...

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Harry awoke to hear a screaming match outside the door to the room he was confide in. Moving to sit up he found he actually could...not only that, but he was no longer handcuffed to the bedposts. Stretching his arms and back with great relief he stood and walked over to the door, the voices only seemed to grow louder and he wanted to know what in the world was going on.

"He's just a boy! You have him chained up like he's some slave! Let me tell you something Dumbledore, I won't stand for it! You take those cuffs off now before I have to do something I'll regret!" Harry winced at the tone and covered his ears, wait...there were cuffs on his wrists! With...the Hogwarts seal? No fucking way! Moving to take them off he felt a sharp shock go through his body and he suddenly found himself on the ground panting for air.

"Ah….I see Mr. Potter is awake…" Came a cheerful outside the door, Harry scurried to his feet as the door was unlocked and Dumbledore entered along with Sirius Black, Harry's 'supposed' Godfather. Dumbledore's twinkle was back into his eyes at full force, though is seemed to Harry that the blue had a twinge of malice in it.

"What did you do to me?" Harry groaned rubbing at the collar around his neck as he leaned heavily against the wall still out of breath.

"They're just for precautions Harry, can't have you leaving us now can I?" Dumbledore smiled as he pulled out a chair and begun digging through his robes, he pulled out a small tin can and popped a lemon drop into his mouth, Harry silently wished he'd choke on it…

"You're going to be in big trouble for this…THIS IS KIDNAPPING!" Harry shouted but once again fell to the ground, screaming in pure agony while Dumbledore relaxed in his chair, as if nothing he was doing could cause any harm. Sirius stood in the doorway of the room, his hand clutching onto the frame for support, he was at a stand still in his life…he didn't know what to do…his Godson was being tortured by one of the greatest light wizards in history, it wasn't supposed to be like this! As Harry's cries grew louder, Sirius turned his back on his Godson and slowly left the room, closing the door as he went. He couldn't win against Dumbledore, he tried, MERLIN HE TRIED!

"Stand up Harry…" Dumbledore spoke calmly once he knew Sirius was out of hearing range, when Harry didn't comply, he sent another shock through the young boy's body, leaving him panting on the ground, groaning in pain…

"Now I thought you were stronger than this Mr. Potter…" Dumbledore spoke firmly, inside rejoicing that the bonds placed on the boy were working, it seemed this would be easier than he thought…he'd break this boy, oh yes he would…and then he'd mold him to be the ultimate weapon for the light, no one would stand in his way once Voldemort was taken care of…his men as well…

He was slightly surprised when the boy was able to pick himself off the floor, and stand firmly in front of the all so powerful Headmaster, a small grin edging on the corners of his mouth before he lunged at the old man, Dumbledore easily rose his wand, and immediately Harry was pressed against the wall, clutching at the invisible hands that had an unbearable grip around his throat…

"Are you done fighting Harry? I love challenges you know…" Dumbledore smiled gently as he slowly got to his feet and walked over to the fretting teenager. Gently gripping the boy's chin who was now gasping for air, he turned it up to meet his eyes and smiled gently.

"No more fighting…your life on the streets is finished…don't make me obliviate you…" Dumbledore whispered into his ear. When Harry's face was turning blue, he released the spell holding him in place and walked back over to the chair to sit, leaving Harry a struggling bundle on the ground.

"Now Harry…" Dumbledore spoke taking another lemon drop to put into his mouth

"I want you to tell me where you were the last thirteen years…"

* * *

"Were you able to find him?" Voldemort asked leaning back in his chair, Nagini was wrapped around his throne as he oversaw all the Deatheaters that had walked in, all stopped making a half circle around his throne so that Voldemort could see each and every member of his inner circle. 

"No my Lord, we fear Dumbledore has already gotten a hold of the boy my Lord…" Rosier spoke regretfully as he and the others kneeled down before their Lord. Voldemort leaned back in his chair, his hands gripping at the armrests as he thought of what could've been done for all this to have been avoided. He would've had his mate in his arms by the end of the month, and now he was gone! With no trace left behind but a lonely daughter hidden away only Salazar knew where…

"I want one of you to write to Severus, he's with Dumbledore as we speak…if the boy is with him, he'd know…" Voldemort ordered to Rosier, who eagerly bowed once more and quickly left the meeting with great relief on his shoulders for not being cursed.

"Lucius…how is the bonding spell coming along?" Voldemort asked moving along on the topics at hand. Lucius quickly got to his feet and bowed down in front of the throne before his master motioned for him to stand, he did so.

"The bonding spell is almost ready to be tested; you'll have full control of your mate my Lord…as well as his magic after you take him…" Lucius explained a delighted smirk on his face, knowing that he had completed his task correctly.

"Very well, you are excused Malfoy, I want to see the test results after you are done."

"Yes My Lord…" Lucius bowed before he quickly got to his feet and he too left the throne room in a hurry to get back to his Manor.

"My family…my children…my servants! I want Harry Potter! I want you to hunt every part of England and bring him to me! ALIVE AND UNHARMED!"

* * *

(A/N) Ok, since so far it's a tie between a boy and girl for Harry and Carla's baby…(if it even is Harry's…) I decided to go with best name, so give me your opinions…what would you name your kids? 

Thanks for everything,

Angelique


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Sorry it took so long to update, we've been out of electricity for the last two days at our home…so now I'm actually staying at Conway's Pub, the pub I wrote about at the beginning of the story…I thought it was kind of ironic, but it's just me. I have my laptop with me now, so if I have to stay here for another few days I can still add.

Sorry for the wait…

Angelique

* * *

**Chapter 7. **

People in Grimmauld Place were nervous, the kids had gone back to school two weeks ago, but that wasn't what had everyone on their toes. It was Harry, Dumbledore finally deemed him safe, and it had taken a lot of will out of Sirius to keep from throttling the old wizard. Dumbledore had spent days in his godson's bedroom, drilling into his brain, trying to seek out his utmost secrets…until Harry finally broke down out of pure exhaustion, and that was after a month of the constant drilling and weakening potions, complements of Severus Snape. Dumbledore seemed to have found the perfect blackmail to use on Harry, no one knew aside from Dumbledore what exactly that was, but it was enough to make Harry comply and bite his tongue against screaming obscenities if anyone were to come near him.

The constant chatter in the dining room seized when Dumbledore entered the room, followed by a repressed Harry. Dumbledore steered him to sit down in a chair beside his before he too took a seat himself. Harry didn't dare to look into anyone's eyes, he just wanted to get out of here and get to his daughter. It had been two months since he had been taken from his home, Olivia must have thought Harry had abandoned her.

"Harry I want to introduce you to everyone…this is Professor Mc'Gonagall; she is your Transfiguration teacher and Headmistress at Hogwarts. Professor Snape, Potions Mater. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…Tonks, Madeye Moody, Adam Bristow, and of course Professor Remus Lupin and Professor Sirius Black, both are Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers at Hogwarts." Harry just stared emotionlessly at every member before his head dropped back down and he didn't move a muscle.

"So Harry are you excited about going to Hogwarts next week?" Harry looked up at the redhead woman and gave her _'you're an idiot'_ look before starring back down at his plate. Harry rubbed at the leather collar around his next subconsciously as dinner was served out by Molly. Sirius scowled at the bands around his godson's neck and wrists, they had to come off, Dumbledore already seemed to have broken his spirit; he didn't need to be kept collared like a dog now.

"Harry's going to be a great addition to Gryffindor…" Minerva smiled leaning back in her seat once dinner was over, Dumbledore had just told everyone of Harry's accomplishments in the magic field, and how strong he truly was.

"What makes you think he'll be in Gryffindor? Was he already sorted?" Sirius grumbled as he began to collect the plates around the table, ignoring the clanging sound he made every time he handled the plates too roughly.

"No, I just decided it would be best if he were amongst the Gryffindors…" Dumbledore replied plainly, Sirius knew why…members of the Order's children were in Gryffindor and could easily get information from Harry and get directly back to Dumbledore, this was sick!

"I think you should let the sorting hat decide, I just don't think it's fair for the other houses is all…" This comment came from Remus, and Sirius had to hide his grin in a napkin before continuing to collect the dishes.

"Perhaps…I'll have to think about it. Though I think Harry would rather want to be in the same house as his parents, isn't that right Harry?" Harry just looked up numbly, he no longer had the courage to talk back to the man he very much despised, the old man knew too much for this own good, and that was a dangerous quality to Harry.

"What did you do to him?" Sirius growled while eyeing the collar around his godson's neck in distaste, he had yelled and then pleaded with Dumbledore to remove both the cuffs and the collar, but Dumbledore refused and kept saying it was for Harry's own good as well as the Order's. And now as he watched his emotionless godson he felt his heat break into crumbling pieces, he rather have to deal with a boy that spited him rather than one with no soul at all.

"What do you mean Sirius; the boy looks good to me…" Dumbledore chuckled shaking his head as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth, Sirius secretly wished he'd choke on it and end his fears of Dumbledore becoming another Dark Lord. Dumbledore wasn't always like this, but when he lost his family a few years back Dumbledore took a turn for the worse. He was still the same calm, charming, happy go lucky headmaster, as long as you stood on his good side. If you weren't, he was just like a dictator, his way or the highway, he'd tear your life to shreds until the person finally gave in, or Dumbledore gave an excuse for the Ministry to arrest you. And then…may God have mercy on your soul.

"Remove the collar and cuffs! He isn't a dog Dumbledore he's a boy! James and Lilly's son! AND MY GODSON!" Sirius screamed getting to his feet, enough was enough, without looking at the Headmaster he crossed across the Dining room and moved to remove the collar but he couldn't make it budge, not just that…but Harry started screaming in pain making Sirius back away in alarm. Harry dropped to the ground during this time and withered as if he were under the Crauctius curse. Finally, with a wave of his hand…Dumbledore released Harry from his misery, leaving him a panting, shaking boy on the ground.

"I should caution you not to do that again, those cuffs and collar cannot be removed unless I do them myself, it has my magic signature on them, and any time they try to be removed I will know. Harry is connected to me now and if I see he's being disobedient or disloyal I will punish him as I see fit." Dumbledore explained sternly before he dabbed his mouth and stood, crossing over to where Harry now kneeled he gave a swish of his wand and now he lay asleep.

"Put him back in his room, will you? And have him ready by Friday night, I'll have Severus come and pick him up." Dumbledore explained looking to Severus before he disappeared with a wave of his wand. Sirius stood stalk still and wanted to scream, McGonagall could see nothing good would come out of tonight, and so she and Severus both disparated as well as a few others leaving Sirius, Remus, and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley behind.

"I didn't think Albus was…I mean, I didn't know he could be so cruel." Molly whispered forcing the tears back as she kneeled down beside Harry.

"I knew the child was a bit out of control, but…abusing him like this won't make him come to the light." Arthur added

"We have three days until he leaves… that gives us three days and four nights to figure out how to get those cuffs off." Remus announced before heading up stairs to write a friend that owed him a favor, perhaps he knew what to do.

* * *

**Eve before the trip to Hogwarts**

Harry sat starring out his widow, he'd be going to Hogwarts tomorrow and he was dreading it. Not only was he being shoved into the spot light of the Wizarding World as its poster boy. But he was going as Dumbledore's puppet, it's not like he had a choice. At Hogwarts he'd have to follow Dumbledore's rules…and with the collar around his neck and the cuffs still plastered to his wrists, he didn't stand a chance to fight back. He tried getting some parchment to hopefully write Preacher and tell him to get Olivia and run for the Americas, but he wasn't allowed anything unless Dumbledore knew first.

A soft knock came from the door, but Harry easily ignored it. A few moments later he heard the door open and two steps of boots approach him.

"Harry, this is a good friend of mine Falcon Corvin…" Harry slowly turned at the name and smirked when he spotted one of his ex girlfriend's what was her name…Sasha…Sarah…SANDRA!

"Mr. Corvin, haven't seen you for a few years." Harry grinned mischievously with the man's jaw dropped.

"Shadow…yes, I suppose it has been a while, didn't know you were this famous in both worlds." Falcon chuckled taking out his wand

"And thank you for dumping my daughter, she's away at collage at the moment, met a man and set to be married in a few years." Harry laughed nodding his head.

"So how do you two know each other?" Harry asked curiously

"Harry, Mr. Corvin was my roommate at Hogwarts a few years back, we go way back…" Remus grinned rubbing his tired eyes.

"So what brings you here?" Harry asked curiously

"I had a few friends write me and tell me of your predicament; it seems you have a few accessories you don't wish to keep." Falcon explained pointing out the collar and cuffs making Harry roll his eyes in remembrance.

"But how?" Falcon grinned before narrowing his brown eyes in concentration, Harry began to feel a cold burning sensation around his neck before a loud click startled him and the collar was removed from his neck, minutes later the cuffs around his wrists were gone, but the Hogwarts emblem that was on the cuffs were now imprinted into his wrists. Harry stared at them with disgust before going back to rubbing his sore neck.

"How did you do that?" Remus asked hesitantly earning a grin from Falcon

"Concentration…keying into the signature that locks the spell in place…takes a lot out of you…" Falcon gasped waving his hand in front of his face to cool himself.

"Thanks…" Harry finally managed to speak hoarsely as he continued to massage his neck and wrists. Falcon was sweating slightly and panting, but still nodded his head and got to his feet.

"Don't thank me, thank Mr. Lupin, he wrote me asking for my help and of course I was much obliged to help out an old friend." Falcon grinned before heading outside the room with a simple nod of the head. Harry looked to Remus, and for one second neither moved, just stared in one another's eyes, and almost as if coming to an understanding between one another, they nodded.

"Are you hungry Harry?" Remus asked heading for the door, he paused long enough to have Harry stand to his feet and follow him out.

"Sirius! Set out another plate for Harry." Sirius nearly dropped the plate he was placing on the table before looking up to see Remus coming down the stairs with his Godson in toe. Sirius gave a hopeful smile but Harry didn't return it, in fact, much to everyone's surprise, Harry spent most of the evening at Remus' side.

"Harry…" Harry looked towards the door to find Remus entering; he gave Remus a gentle smile as he pulled the covers down on his bed. Remus took that as a sign to enter and did just that.

"Harry…can I talk to you?" Harry paused as he took off his shirt and allowed it to drop to the floor. Turning to face Remus he gave him a questioning look and nodded his head. Remus was in awe of the boy's body…he was very developed and tone, his skin tanned, and along his back was a black panther with emerald green eyes, just like Harry. Above his heart there was a Celtic cross with two words engraved on it, but he couldn't get close enough to read it.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked interrupting Remus' conquest of looking at every inch of Harry's body.

"I want to talk to you about Sirius…" Harry seemed to stiffen at the name, he hated Sirius with every thread of his being, he killed one of his best friends…the idiot didn't even bother to question, just strike!

"There's nothing to talk about…" Harry replied coldly as he turned his back on Remus and wandered over to the dresser on the other side of the room, the "Order" had gone back to get his belongings, so the dressers were filled to the brim with his clothes, pictures, journals and such. Walking over to the trunk he was given, he wrenched it open and began to fill it with his things, his school things were already at school, Dumbledore didn't trust him to not break anything out of anger.

"You have to forgive him Harry…it was all a misunderstanding…Harry…he loves you more than you'll ever know. Growing up, you were like the son he never had, you always wanted Padfoot before James, I know…your father used to be flipping mad every time you did that. Even said his name before your fathers…" Remus smiled in memory, looking over to Harry, he found the raven haired boy standing emotionless out the window. He felt horrible for the boy, he knew Harry just wanted to be alone, and forgotten by the Wizarding World, but there was nothing he could do…

"Would you forgive him Remus? If he killed your best friend would you forgive?" Harry asked rephrasing his question. Remus didn't answer knowing now that Harry was right, when Sirius had been arrested for murdering James and Lily, he had be furious! Didn't even think about believing him until he had found Peter, the rat he was living with the Weasleys…perhaps forgiving Sirius was something Harry would just have to deal with on his own.

"People make mistakes Harry, it's your choice if you hold it upon them for the rest of their lives, but remember…if you never learn to forgive, then you've condemned yourself to a bitter life…I'll wake you up in the morning Harry. Until then, perhaps you should get some sleep…" Remus didn't wait for a response and quickly shut and magically locked the door to Harry's room. Remus knew that was sick of him, but as much as he wished Harry his freedom, he couldn't bring himself to setting Harry free…

Once Harry knew that Remus was gone he finished packing and sat back down on his bed, he had nothing better to do…besides, Remus' words kept ringing through his head. Should he forgive Black? He had killed his best friend…but it was just a big misunderstand…WHAT WAS HE THINKING!

Giving out an irritated grumble he flipped the lamp off beside his bed and decided to go to sleep…for tomorrow was when the real nightmare would begin…

"_Harry…you still have a way out…come to me Harry, I'll keep you safe from that old mercenary fool…" Harry tried desperately to get out of the bindings that held him to the wooden chair, but the more he struggled, the tighter the ropes went making him gasp for air._

"_Don't fight it Harry…embrace the power, embrace me…be mine.." It was around this time the Dark Lord came into view making Harry's throat constrict. He couldn't deal with him right now, he was too weak…_

"_It's your fault this is happening in the first place, you killed my parents…you killed the girl I'd give myself up for…WHY SHOULD I JOIN YOU!" Harry screamed in pure fury as his mind snapped and his struggle with the ropes intensified so much that the ropes were now cutting into his skin making him bleed._

"_I know where your daughter is…Your Olivia…you wouldn't want anything to happen to her? Do you pet?" Voldemort inquired as he ran his index finger along one of the cuts, with the tip filled with Harry's blood, he brought it to his lips and slid it into his mouth, licking, sucking, and savoring Harry's blood as if it were candy._

"_My…you really are delectable as you look…I wonder how you'll taste in other places…" Voldemort smirked while giving Harry a suggestive look that made the teenager cringe in his seat._

"_I'm not a bad lover Harry; I'll take care of you…" Voldemort promised as he gently began to nip at the back of Harry's neck. Harry's scar began to hurt…the pain starting with his scar, and then spread across his body like wild fire making him gasp in pain._

"_Leave Olivia out of this…she's just a kid…" Harry whispered his head dropping in a slight sign of defeat, Voldemort knew it wasn't that easy though._

"_Yes, and you were just a baby…" Was Voldemort's reply to Harry's statement_

"_YOU'RE SICK!" Harry spat in anger, Voldemort smiled coldly and delivered a harsh punch to Harry's cheek that made his head snap to the side in pure agony._

"_No…I'm in love…" Voldemort whispered before Harry's world went black…_

Harry woke gasping in a cold sweat, his body tingling with the pain he had just felt and his hands trembling in fear. He wasn't gay! Couldn't the sick fuck see that he had a kid that took a female to make!

But he knew where Olivia was, and though Harry didn't want to do this…he knew he'd have to write Preacher and tell him to bring Olivia to Hogwarts, that way his daughter would be safe in his care…Harry knew he wouldn't go back to sleep that night. And so flinging the covers off his still trembling body, he headed for a nice cold shower to help wake him from his never-ending nightmare.

* * *

Voldemort grinned as he opened his eyes, he could almost taste the blood in his mouth, the boy was truly delectable… Standing up, he walked out of his chambers and towards the garden where he would meet the Seeker's Spy, the girl was truly an idiot, so easy to manipulate it sometimes scared him by how easy his job was. All she wanted was money, and place for her and her 'unborn child' to grow up.

"Ms. Zabinni…" Carla turned around and bowed slowly to her master while at the same time still trying to keep her balance so her bulging stomach wouldn't throw her off balance.

"My Lord…" Carla replied kissing the hem of her master's robes.

"Stand, we have much to talk about…" Voldemort ordered as he passed by the girl to sit down on a bench near the pond where Nagini was hunting at the moment for her dinner.

"I can't find Harry's daughter My Lord, the tracker I put on the dog's collar you got her is gone…she could be anywhere my Lord…" Carla replied as she took a seat reluctantly on the chair across from where her master was sitting. She had the Seekers fooled, Harry especially, he truly thought she was just a worthless muggle, when it truth Carla came from one of the richest pureblood families in the Wizarding World. All Carla had to do was give her want to her parents for a little while, and change her name…it was too easy. The only problem came along was when Harry and his men found out Carla had been cheating on him…making them question the child growing in her womb. And in truth she didn't know whose baby it was, but her master wouldn't allow her to kill it until he was sure it wasn't his future mate's…

"Then you're just going to have to work harder…aren't you?" Voldemort snapped wanting to crucio her on the spot, but know he couldn't in fear of killing the baby. If the baby was indeed Harry's, he'd keep it alive, it'd be their child to raise…Carla would just have to be disposed of after the labor…

"Yes Master….sorry Master…" Carla whimpered in fear of getting cursed, but when Voldemort made no move to reach for his wand, she relaxed slightly.

"I've talked to Snape, it appears Mr. Potter is being shipped off to Hogwarts tomorrow, I want you to find the girl before the first Hogsmede trip at the end of October …understand?" Carla nodded her head frantically as she stood and bowed once more before she was dismissed to leave.

"We're going to have so much fun Harry…" Voldemort grinned as he looked up at the moon and began to ponder what exactly his pet was doing at the moment…

* * *

(A/N)

Ok, I know most of you are thinking this is going to be a LV/HP fic…it's not! It takes two willing parties to make a slash novel, at least a good one. And I want to point out that Harry. Is. Not. Gay! Nor would I ever make him gay, he's a straight as you make them. And yes Voldemort has a sick, twisted obsession with Mr. Potter, the feeling isn't mutual therefore it's not a slash fic!

PS Carla's a bitch, aren't you happy?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Welcome to Hogwarts**

* * *

"Harry…so glad you made it…" Harry rolled his eyes before looking up to meet the old Headmaster's triumphant smile making Harry want to double over and die. When the headmaster didn't receive a reply his smile faltered before he nodded to Severus Snape, who easily grasped tightly to Harry's upper arm, as if he could runaway!

"Very well, it is time for the sorting…" Dumbledore announced as Hagrid opened the door to the Great Hall allowing the three to enter before Hagrid followed behind. Harry didn't bother to allow his eyes to travel around the Great Hall, but instead kept his eyes to the ground.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION STUDENTS AND PROFESSORS?" As if he needed to ask, the Great Hall had already become deadly silent when the four entered. Dumbledore walked onto the platform that held the teachers table and than to the center of it, while Severus and Harry lingered to the side and of the platform with Severus still clutching firmly to Harry's arm, Harry knew there was going to be a bruise there come tomorrow…that is if his arm didn't need to be amputate due to lack of blood flow…

"Today…I am pleased to announce that we have finally found the savior of the Wizarding World greatly needed during this dark age of war…" Harry felt like he was going to be sick, why was he telling people he was their hero? Sure…he set Voldemort back a few years when he was a baby, but he was no savior!

"McGonagall bring out the hat…Harry Potter needs to be sorted…" Loud gasps and whispers were echoed around the hall, now Harry really wanted to leave…

"Come Harry…" Dumbledore called for Harry, Harry shot him a glare of pure loathing, but as he was shoved forward by Snape, he caught his feet and reluctantly sat down on the stool. McGonagall quickly dropped the hat on Harry's head and instantly his vision of the Great Hall was blocked off from the oversized hat…God Godric Gryffindor had a large head!

"_Yes…I completely agree with you…" _Harry nearly leapt off the stool when he felt the hat invade his mind.

"What the fuck kind of abomination are you?" Harry hissed under his breath

"_Abomination? Me? Why, I'm just your average old talking hat!" _Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"_Well…don't tell anyone this…but I'm supposed to put you in Gryffindor, Dumbledore's orders of course…" _The hat began quietly and Harry automatically tensed in silent anger.

"You put me in Gryffindor, and I'll rip you to shreds…" Harry threatened as his hands tightened into fists at his sides.

"_You're threatening me? That's a new one…very well, since I can't put you in Gryffindor, what house would **you **like to be put in?" _Harry paused for a moment, he hadn't actually thought about that…there was Slytherin, but that would just be too ironic for his taste… He couldn't be in Gryffindor; if they were anything like Dumbledork he couldn't trust himself not to kill each and everyone of the little bastards… Ravenclaw would due…he was smart…but Hufflepuff, now that would just be hilarious! He had often heard about the students that roamed in Diagon Alley, and how they dreaded being put into the Hufflepuff house, out of fear of rejection from their parents…

"Do with me what you want, just know that if you choose Gryffindor, I wouldn't trust that you'd wake up ever again…" Harry whispered his decision and then awaited the answer…

"_Very well, you really do belong in Gryffindor you know? But as I said before…it's your choice, and I wish you luck Mr. Potter…"_

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the shocked looks he got once he removed the sorting hat from his head, his favorite reaction had to of come from Dumbledore, his mouth was hanging open and twitching along with his nose, as if he wanted to yell and scream, throwing a tantrum like a four year old who didn't get the toy he wanted for Christmas. Before the headmaster could say a thing, Harry stood from the stool and strolled over in a happy go lucky walk, and took a seat the farthest away from the Head Table as he could get. No one seemed to have moved during this time, so Harry went ahead and began eating his dinner, looking up every now and then to the boy who sat in front of him, his mouth was just as gaping as Dumbledore's making him chuckle in memory as he continued to eat…he silently wondered if he threw a grape, would it land in the boy's mouth?

"Mr. Potter! May I see you in my office for a moment?" Dumbledore asked getting up from the teacher's table.

"No…" Harry shook his head simply before he continued on with his dinner, if anything, more people's mouths drops, but at the same time, the Slytherin Table seemed to find Harry's notion against Dumbledore simply amusing…yet confusing at the same time.

"That wasn't a suggestion Mr. Potter…" Dumbledore spoke more sternly, the twinkle in his eyes being replaced by a cold hatred that he was feeling at the moment. Harry just smirked as he stood up and walked over to the old man.

"Very well…lead on." Harry smirked motioned for Dumbledore to go. The Headmaster watched Harry curiously for a moment before motioning for Minerva to watch over to hall while he left, followed by a smirking Potter….

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Draco asked looking clearly confused once the Great Hall's doors slammed shut. After Draco's question, it seemed the rest of the Hall came to their senses as they too began spouting out about what they thought of the boy-who-lived.

"I can't believe he's a snake…" Theo laughed shaking his head at the nonsense they had just witnessed.

"I do…did you see the look he was giving Dumbledore…Dumbledore looked pist!" Blaise came back, while Pansy simply nodded her head in agreement.

"I think he's hot…" Rachel, a fifth year called from down the table spoke, this was followed by words of encouragement as well as a few whistles and catcalls from memory, from girls and boys alike. Draco groaned knowing they were right, Harry Potter was quite the looker…sexy, strong…and those eyes were enough to make anyone melt. But alas, he was untouchable, not only would his father kill him, but he'd hate to think what his Master would do to him…

"Did you see his body? Mmmmm….and that butt!" A few girls giggles as they sighed in contentment over the God that had just graced Hogwarts with its' presence.

"Oh get over it already! He's just a boy!" Snapped Lena, a Slytherin outcast that sat near the teacher's table, a place where a respectable Slytherin would never go. Lena Mitchell was an outcast of Slytherin…for two reasons, one…she was a Mudblood…and two, she hung with the few pureblooded Slytherins that wouldn't think about joining the Dark Lord on their deathbed…they were vile creatures that Draco would do anything to keep away from.

"Just a boy! You are one dumb Mudblood!" Pansy spat with distaste

"I think we're missing something…" Anita, Goyle's younger sister mumbled as she stared down at her plate clearly confused about the on goings surrounding her, if it was one thing that was constant in that family, it was the lack of intelligence each Goyle member possessed…

"And what's that?" Theo asked not really caring

"Wasn't Potter supposed to be dead?" Anita asked a little louder than what was necessary, ganging the attention of the Whole Great Hall. She was right, Harry Potter had been declared dead for seven years, that is dead to the world…but not to the Slytherins, they knew better…for the Dark Lord was connected to Potter through the scar, meaning he knew every single thing about the boy…he had even claimed to the inner circle that he had contact with Potter through the boy's dreams… Perhaps Potter truly was evil, turned by Voldemort himself. Then again, if that was the case…why would Voldemort be trying to capture him? If Potter was on their side…wouldn't he have come willingly?

"Can we please change the subject?" Draco muttered growing tired of the conversations going around him, he'd be hearing enough about Potter as it was, he was going to be sharing a dorm with the punk after all…

"Whatever…" Theo mumbled as he continued to pick childishly at his dinner, making Pansy giggle.

"Do you think-" Blaise was cut off by a yelling match going on outside the Great Hall…what the-

"FUCK YOU!" Someone screamed before the door was pulled open to reveal a pale Hermione Granger, she walked over, wide-eyed to the Gryffindor Table and retook the seat beside Weasley…it was funny…Draco didn't even remember her leaving in the first place…

"What the hell…" Pansy hissed, but before conversations could turn to gossip, the door opened as the Headmaster walked back to the front table, his back stiff, and his eyes held no warm happiness in them…people silently wondered what happened between the two…

"That was awkward…" Theo laughed earning a few snickers from the Slytherin side of the table, a few more minutes passed before the Great Hall's doors creaked open, and a semi-pale Potter walked back in and sat back down, this time, taking a seat near the Teacher's table, Draco noticed the wince that Harry gave as he took his seat, and silently wondered just what happened between Headmaster and Student…

* * *

Harry sat down, this time near the teacher's end of the hall, Dumbledore was pist…of course that was an understatement, he was absolutely raving furious that Harry wasn't a Gryffindor. Harry simply explained to him that he had threatened the sorting hat, and that he'd get over it…he didn't take that too well. And when he had tried cursing Harry through the collar, he became…if capable, even angrier to know that his only control over Harry was gone… Harry found it slightly amusing…that was until he brought Harry's family into it…threatened he'd take Olivia away, and not just that…threatened to turn her over to Ministry Child Services, and then proceeded to tell Harry that he'd have Carla taken care of as well… that didn't go over to well with him….

"Hello!" Harry looked up from his plate, and to a girl with golden hair and ocean blue eyes…she was chubbier than most girls he'd usually date, but he still found her pretty all the same, she talked with a charming smile, and instantly realized how charismatic she was…

"Hi." Harry replied taking up another roll from the basket in the center of the table.

"I'm Lena, Lena Mitchell, and this is Malcolm, Eric, and Christian." Harry nodded politely to each Slytherin, still feeling a bit skeptic about being in this house in the first place…perhaps he should've chosen Hufflepuff…what could they do? But then he remembered how ridicules that would've been to his ego…actually, it would've been very funny.

"Harry…" Harry replied taking Lena's hand and giving it a gentle kiss before shaking the other three boys hands…Slytherin was built on aristocratic families, it probably wouldn't be wise to blow these people off, especially if he wanted out of Hogwarts.

"So where have you been these last seven years, everybody thought you were dead?" Christian asked as he dished out more mashed potatoes onto his plate. Harry halted the fork he held from going into his mouth in panic, he never came out with a cover up story! He couldn't exactly tell people he had been basically living off the streets since he was six…

"I…ahhh…been living here and there…I travel a lot…" Harry muttered into his goblet before he quickly took a drink, the Slytherins around him grinned mischievously making Harry wonder what exactly he did to cause such amusement, he had to get his act together quick or they'd be walking all over him every chance they'd get…

"Travel a lot? Must be hard running from the ministry…though, if I were a leader from a notorious gang, It would be easy for me to hide behind my men as well…right Shadow?" Lena asked bringing her hand up to brush Harry's arm. Harry spat out the juice he'd been drinking in surprise, people knew his name sure…but they don't usually see him as Harry, if he were out in the Wizarding World as 'Shadow' he usually wore a bandanna, beanie, hat…anything to hide his scar from view, so how did this Slytherin find out…

"Relax, I'm a muggle born…that, and my step dad lives right across the street from your house in London, so I've seen you come through a few times over the years." Lena giggled at the surprised look Harry was giving her.

"Wait…so your Shadow? I thought the Seekers were just a myth to scare stockbrokers…" Eric murmured making Harry laugh for the first time in ages.

"Just try to keep it on the down low…I don't want the Ministry coming in here assisting that I be arrested for infamous crimes in dealings and thievery…" Harry smirked as he took another long drink from his goblet.

"They're going to find out, especially when Malfoy gets scent of your real story…he'd probably go to the papers himself…and then spread it around the school, he's like that." Malcolm shrugged as he eyed Draco down the table.

"Wait…Malfoy?" Harry whispered, his thoughts flicking through his memories before he dropped his goblet allowing it to shatter on the floor. He felt like he was going to be sick…how could this be happening?

"Excuse me…" Harry murmured as he quickly stood from the table, and flicked his wand hand making the juice disappear and the goblet to repair before he quickly ran from the Great Hall in search of some place to hide so he could collect his thoughts…

Harry finally found that place outside the castle and by the lake where the only sound he heard were the waves rushing onto the bank and back again, and the wind as it ruffled the trees around him and the forbidden forest. Sitting down by the bank, he cast his eyes out onto the lake's surface, where the stars and the moon reflected back at him, allowing his mind to roam freely…

Malfoy. He knew a Malfoy once, she haunted his dreams…and when he wasn't asleep, he saw her through the little girl he watched grow day to day to come to look just like her…Sonja Malfoy, Olivia's mother…and his once true love. He had often hear Sonja talk about her family…how badly they treated her, but the only person she truly loved, was that of her brother…Harry couldn't remember his name though. Sonja had told him he was the sweetest little brother, until her father started beating him…and then the icy eyes her father was so known for was passed on to him, and he became just as brutal, but Sonja held no ill will towards him, just her parents, who she had ran away from, the very parents who more than likely got their only daughter killed….

"I'm in deep shit…" Harry mumbled rubbing tiredly as his eyes that required much needed rest that he had been avoiding. Harry was afraid to fall asleep, every time he did…his dreams were plagued by Voldemort, of his plans…of the massacres he witness, and the brutality of lust Voldemort was trying to lure him into, it was sometimes enough to put Harry into tears…but he had to stand strong, he wouldn't allow Voldemort, Dumbledore, or anyone else to break him…he was too stubborn for that.

"Potter!" Harry's head shot up as he looked over his shoulder to see Severus Snape, his head of house walking towards him. Harry hated Snape, not because he was a sadistic slimy git…the only quarrel Harry had with Snape was it was his fault Greg was dead, and it was his doing that caused Sly his life when he and Harry tried to rescue Olivia after the kidnapping. Oh yes, he and Sirius Black were on his list for the top ten he would more than likely murder someday…he just had to kill the two dictators first…

Harry quickly stood to his feet as Snape approached him.

"You aren't supposed to be out here by yourself after dark…now follow me, I have to show you to your common room…" Snape muttered before he turned swiftly on the heels on his shoes, and started to storm back towards the castles doors with his robes billowing behind him. Harry smirked, he'd have to learn where Snape got all this 'intimidating form' he was so famous for. Harry quickly snapped out of his reverent state and quickly followed Snape back into the castle, and down into the dungeons where he'd be living out his sentence for the rest of the year…

* * *

"You'll be sharing with the rest of the 7th year boys, and the password to get into the common room is Basilisk, don't ask why…I really don't care to waste my time and explain it to you…" Snape hissed as they stopped outside a really freaky looking stature of a wizard.

"Basilisk…" Snape stated plainly as the statue moved away to reveal a door, Harry looked back to thank his Potions Master 'nicely' but found the old greasy git storming down the hallway, and away from Harry.

Harry shrugged; he didn't really want to be polite to him anyway. Opening the black oak door with the silver handle, he stepped inside the threshold and wasn't too surprised when he found the décor of the Common Room dark and haunting…the colors being that of an emerald green, black, and silver…the common room actually reminded him of the Phantom back home.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't our newest house member…" Came a sarcastic drawl near the fireplace, Harry rolled his eyes not really wanting to deal with this at the moment, for he was exhausted and still needed to unpack before he could go to bed, tomorrow was a Saturday, he could deal with their shit after he slept in…

"Forgive me for my lack of manners, but I am no where in the mood to be a jester this night, ask me another time, and I shall probably tell you the same…" Harry bowed his head mockingly before he began to head up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"Harry!" Harry looked over to see Christian a few stairs behind him, he stopped for a moment to let Zack catch up before facing him.

"You don't know which dormitory is yours…come on, you share with me, Malcolm, and Eric…" Christian smirked as he stepped in front of Harry and continued on allowing Harry to follow behind.

The dormitories were much the same as the common room…only he was surprised to mind posters of muggle bands, and actresses surrounding some of the beds of the inhabitants inside. Malcolm and Eric immediately rose from where they were sitting to greet Christian and Harry respectfully, perhaps they weren't as bad as Harry dreaded them to be.

"What happened during dinner man? You freaked out at the mention of the peroxide king." Eric asked with a slight smirk on his lips while Harry walked over to the bed beside the window, his two trunks at the end already waiting for him, his Slytherin Uniform hung from a black leather chair beside his student desk. Opening his trunk as he began looking through his school supplies, he eagerly found what he was looking for.

"Do any of you have an owl I can borrow?" Harry asked briskly ignoring Eric's question for the moment.

"Why don't you just use a school owl?" Malcolm asked putting off his black leather boots to throw across the room and into what Harry guessed was his closet. Harry would've used to school owls, but they were owned by Dumbledore, and he wouldn't be surprised if any letters of his would be intercepted by the Headmaster, and Harry couldn't risk that. Christian could see Harry's inner struggle and walked over to his nightstand where a large cage sat on top, a pure black eagle sat on a perch inside, it's sharp yellow eyes looking expectantly at its' owner.

"This is Braeden, he'll get your letter to whoever your sending it to fast…." Christian smirked as he unlocked the cage and opened the door to allow Braeden to fly free around the room. Harry smiled watching the black eagle fly with grace, and elegance…freely…

"Thanks, I owe you one…if you ever need anything, let me know." Harry smirked as he laid some parchment out on his desk and looked through his own belongings until he found a simple muggle fountain pen, quickly he set out to write a much needed note to a certain sub-leader of the Seekers…Preacher…

* * *

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**Somewhere in Blackpool**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Preacher sat at his desk with a mountain of paper work he still hadn't even dared to touch. He never knew it was this much work being a leader, he silently wondered how Harry could've done it all, and raised a child all on his own. The thought of Olivia at the moment was light a hammer to the chest. The little girl was depressed, no…that's not the word…_devastated_ was more accurate. She'd spend all her time in her room or the garden; she didn't pay attention when Morgan, Harry's only girl friend that he really trusted Olivia with, tried to work with her on her English and Arithmetic studies.

Preacher was about give up work for the night, and go check on Olivia before going to bed, when a black eagle began to tap at his window. Looking up to the window, seemingly startled…Preacher scooted out from the solid oak desk and paced himself as he made his way over to the window. Opening the window, the black eagle flew in and landed on his desk looking slightly flustered and tired. Taking up his left over glass of juice, he allowed the bird to feed upon his midnight snack while he took the offered letter from the owl's leg…instantly he recognized the Seekers' emblem on the letter's seal and quickly tore it open in hopes of some news…

_Dear Preacher,_

_I hope this letter finds you well through its travels over seas. It is I…Harry…I'm still alive (unfortunately) but I bring good news, for Olivia anyway. It seems I have no way out of Hogwarts, and because I'm locked away behind these old fools magic spells until further notice, because of this, I can't keep an eye on Olivia…or Carla for that matter, it's not like I care for her…but she is carrying my child after all, and I refuse to see a child of mine raised by a crack whore. _

_So here is what I need to be done, I want you take Olivia and drive into London using the back roads, if you must stop use cash, I don't want you leaving a trail. And as for Carla, tell her if she cooperates and comes with you, that she'll be rewarded in major dollars. I want you to take the train on October the 31st; I'll be waiting for you in Hogsmede at the station. If I cannot make it, a friend of mine by the name of Remus Lupin will be there. I'm sorry for up and leaving like I did, trust me; it was out of my hands. Tell Olivia that if I had a choice, I'd be right at her side holding her tight at the moment, and that I love her more than life itself. _

_I shall be awaiting your presence, if a emergency occurs, you know where to write me. _

_Shadow_

Preacher folded up the parchment, wrote down the dates, places, and times on a piece of paper, before taking the paper and threw it into the depths of the fire blazing in his fireplace, no one would know Harry contacted him. He also knew that if Harry wanted to remain sane that he would need a lot more of the gang at Hogwarts with him, to be sure he didn't loose his mind. And at least with them there, they couldn't threaten Harry…

"I have a lot of work to do…" Preacher muttered still rubbing at his tired eyes before he left to go inform those in the inner circle…

* * *

(a/n)

I am so sorry it took me so long to update, it's been a long week… I won't be updating for another two weeks, for I'm going on my first trip to America! If any of you live in New Your, Las Vegas, and San Diego…tell me where the best places are to go!

Anyways, I hope you like Harry in Slytherin, if not…tell me, I'll delete this chapter and put up my other one. Thank you so much for your reviews, the good…and the flames, they're all highly appreciated. I'm leaving tomorrow evening and I have a lot of packing to do.

Until then,

Angelique


	9. Chapter 9

(a/n) sorry it took so long, I said I'd be gone two weeks but crap happens... America is a blast! Though it so damn hot, I don't get how you guys could stand it. I got to go to Disney World and nearly croaked from the heat! But I gots to admit, New York is incredible, and California is gorgeous, I didn't get to go to Vegas though...oh well!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 9.

* * *

"Harry…Harry…EARTH TO HARRY!" Harry was elbowed in the ribs to get his attention, and instantly he looked up to see Lena standing over his desk with a smile on her face. Harry returned the smile and gave a slight wave of the hand. Lena was great, like the sister he never had…she, like Harry was stubborn and had a witty mind which was great for being sarcastic and making great comebacks when it came to the Slytherins or anyone else who tried to bother Harry. And since she already knew of him being Shadow, he had no problem with talking to her about his past…at least part of it.

"Hey Lena…" Harry grinned before he blinked and realized that people were leaving the Transfiguration classroom. Cursing under his breath for spacing out again, he quickly packed up his belongings and shoved them into his black messenger bag and quickly followed Lena and Christian out of the classroom.

"Why are you so tired? You've been spacing off in class for the last couple of days." Christian commented as they turned on the staircase to head downstairs for their Potions classroom.

"And you look like the living dead…" Lena commented for the pink bags that were located under Harry's drowsy looking eyes. Harry gave out another loud yawn as he stumbled down the last staircase to get to the dungeons, Lena giggled while Christian just shook his head in fake disappointment.

"I haven't been sleeping well…" Harry commented with a simple shrug as they passed a pack of Gryffindors in the hall and continued on their way, that was until Christian suddenly tipped and landed right on his face making both Lena and Harry wince as they helped their buddy up whom now had what looked like a broken nose. Harry kneeled down to the ground to help pick Christian's things up when he noticed his friends shoes were tied together. The echoes of laughter rang through the dark corridor; Harry quickly collected his friends scattered merchandise and shoved them into his bag before slowly rising off from his knees.

"What the hell is your problem?" Harry spat at the group of three Gryffindor boys, one of which looked oddly familiar to him, while the other two he wouldn't give a shit about knowing.

"Our problem? It's not us who has troubles walking, unlike your friend there…" The brunette with a cocky Irish accent stated as all three started laughing harder. Harry raised an eyebrow as he slowly drew out his wand, he was tired of people walking all over him and his friends, and these three bastards were the last straw for him.

"Mr. Potter, that wouldn't be wise…" A cold monotonous voice came from behind Harry making him clench the hand wrapped around his wand tightly in frustration. Turning to look over his shoulder Harry spotted the infamous Potion's Master…Severus Snape (better known as the greasy haired git from hell) He was dressed in his usual black attire, nothing too surprising there as he walked between the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors and gave a swift glare to each side.

"Mr. Isaacs, don't just stand there! Get to the Hospital Wing and have Madame Prompfrey look at that nose…" Snape stated giving a snotty sniff afterwards making Harry smirk and wonder how many times Snape's nose had to be broken to look so deformed. Christian nodded, his hands still cupping his nose as he moved to walk past the Potion's teacher, Harry made to follow to be sure he got there alright, but Lena was one step ahead of him. She took Christian's bag from Harry, picked up her own, and quickly excused herself before hurrying after him. Harry smirked…he knew Lena like Christian; it was only a matter of time before they were together. Someone clearing their throat pulled Harry from his thoughtful state, it was then he noticed that Snape had opened the door to the classroom, and was yelling at students to stop 'dawdling' and get in before he took points off their house…

Harry took a seat at one of the back tables, and was surprised to see Gryffindors starring at him with curiosity as Harry began to unload his backpack. Malcolm called to him from across the room making Harry scrunch up his eyebrows in bemusement, it was then that he noticed he was the only Slytherin on that side of the room…apparently the houses didn't like to mingle… But as he moved to stand, the bell rang and Snape barked at him to sit down, so he had no choice and was stuck sitting next to a girl with chestnut hair and violet eyes.

"Hi…" The girl spoke perkily making Harry raise his eyebrow in sudden shock, but quickly stopped when he realized that was probably rude.

"Hi…" Harry replied starring at the girl, she blushed instantly.

"MR. POTTER!" Snape snapped slamming the potions book he had been flipping through on the teacher's desk making Harry jump with a start…what did he do this time? Harry tilted his head to the side with an annoyed look as he turned his attention back to his Professor.

"Yes?" Harry asked wondering why the old grouch was still giving him the death stare. This was his first time in the Potions classroom out of the few weeks he had been there, it seemed Snape finally caught on to Harry's 'secret spot' it wasn't really a secret, he just ditched the classes with the Professors he hated and went out to the back of the castle to work on homework during the class period. Sadly, that ended one day when Snape had someone follow him after his Transfiguration lesson…

"Well…since you're in the mood for talking, why don't we use your mouth for something more useful, answer these questions right, and I won't give you detention for not paying attention in class." Harry was getting ready to snap back a snotty reply, but bit back his ego and gave a stiff nod for his 'Professor' to continue.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Um…there isn't any sir…they're the same thing." Harry muttered looking bemusedly at the Potions Master who seemed to be glaring more furiously than before.

"Correct, let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"A ahhhh Goat's Stomach?" Harry offered, he couldn't remember if it was a sheep or goat, but seeing the seething look Snape was still giving him, he guessed he answered correctly.

"And what does a bezoar and what does it do Potter?" Snape asked sounding out his last name as if it were the filth of the Earth.

"It's a stone taking from the stomach of a goat…and it's used to save you from most poisons, at least that's what I've read…why are you giving me first year questions Professor?" Harry asked curiously when he remembered learning about bezoars from Jackal; they had stolen a first year set of books in Diagon Alley. Snape's face was purple from all of the anger he was holding in, Harry had to cover his mouth and fake a cough before his laughter would burst through his mouth.

"The directions are on the board! Your partner is sitting beside you! Get started!" Snape snapped before he walked over to his desk and sat down, his eyes still on Harry as Harry wrote down the directions on the board onto his spare parchment…with a muggle instrument!

"Do you want me to get the ingredients?" Harry asked dotting the last period needed before turning to look at his partner, who blushed instantly. Harry took that as a yes and hurried off to the ingredient cabinet to gather the supplies needed for the potion. As he waited in line, a girl with busy brown hair tied up in a bun, and chocolate brown eyes came to stand in line behind him.

"Come on already…" Harry heard the girl mumble making Harry smirk and roll his eyes, she had to be some kind of work obsessed freak, why would she want to work on a potion? Finally the person in front of him left allowing Harry to move to the side, he nodded his head to the girl to go in front of him. She seemed a bit shocked but gladly accepted his offer and hurried to obtain the ingredients needed before scurrying back to her desk near the front, she sat beside a somewhat husky looking boy with brown hair and eyes. Harry took what supplies he needed before he went back to his desk and the girl…Violet? Was it Violet, oh well…it was some type of color, that he knew for sure.

"So…are you any good at Potions?" Harry asked dumping the viles and packages of ingredients onto the desk.

"Sort of…Divination is more my thing though." The girl admitted feebly

"Divination? What do you like about Divination?" Harry asked curiously while he filled their cauldron up with water before using his wand to light the burner.

"What isn't there to like about Divinitation? You have predictions…prophecies…palm readings, it's all so mysterious and exciting you know?" Harry gave off a slight shrug as he began to crush up some of the poppies needed for the siesta potion.

"So what's your favorite subject Harry?" The girl asked as she began to cut up some of the bark from a dieing willow tree.

"Don't really have a favorite…" Harry muttered

"Oh come on! Everyone has to have a favored class…" The girl exaggerated waving her arms about to get her point across.

"What's your name again?" Harry asked trying to remember

"Lavender Brown!" The girl admonished giving Harry a slightly hurt look, Harry made a point into trying to remember her name later, until then if he forgot…she would be known as the colored lady…yep, that would do it.

"Right, I knew that." Harry lied giving her a grin that made her blush, a loud growl coming from the front of the classroom caught Harry's attention, but once he realized it was just Snape, he went back to ignoring the greasy git, for he had a lot on his mind. He had been there for two, nearly three weeks, and he still hadn't gotten any response from Preacher, he was beginning to think something was happening that he didn't know about.

"Harry!" Harry jumped and looked to Lavender who was gripping his hand tightly; he didn't know why until he pulled away and found that he accidentally made a deep laceration in the palm of his hand.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, Lavender dug around in her bag and produced a violet scarf, which she quickly wrapped tightly around Harry's hand to stop the bleeding until the Potion was complete.

"Hurry, we need to cork it…" Harry said as he gathered some of the potion into a vile and allowed Lavender to cork it before he labeled it. Harry stood and headed up to the front to turn in their finished Potion, Snape wasn't all that happy to find that Harry had gotten it right on his first time in class, especially with Lavender as his given partner. Harry accepted their grades and walked back over to the back table to start cleaning up.

"You should head to the hospital wing to get that healed up…" Lavender commented as soon as the cleaning was done and we were both sitting on our stools doing absolutely nothing until the bell rings.

"Nah, it's just a scratch, I'll deal with it when class ends, I promise I'll get you a new scarf." Harry smiled gently, the girl looked away and Harry once again saw the red outline of her cheeks making him roll his eyes in irritation, people were way too giddy here.

* * *

The bell rang through the room making a few of the students jump, everyone quickly gathered their belongings and practically ran from the room, Harry didn't blame him, he was a Slytherin himself and Snape made him uncomfortable. Harry met up with Lena and Christian and headed off towards Care of Magical Creatures.

"Harry…what happened to your hand?" Lena asked curiously, Harry gave a shrug not really knowing what happened himself, only that he spaced out and then the next thing he knew he was bleeding.

Christian, Lena, and Harry were almost out of the dungeons when someone called to Harry in a sickingly sweet voice, turning around Harry came face to face with a male image of Sonja, Draco Malfoy; niece to his little girl...the world was cruel indeed. Lena and Christian looked to Harry for direction, wanting to know if he was going to face the Slytherin Leader, or just turn his back and keep heading to class before something bad happened. They were shocked when Harry actually stopped; he had been avoiding the other students for days and now all that was being thrown out the window like yesterdays junk mail...

" Yes?" Harry asked turning to face Draco, his hands hidden in his pockets, one hand gripping his wand, the other caressing a switch blade, just dieing to use it and plunge it into the other boy's chest.

"You've been avoiding me, what? Are you afraid of me Potter?" Draco asked moving closer to Harry with five of his own boys following his back. They consisted of two boulders that probably didn't even realize what was going on, and two very tall boys with well muscular bodies that looked semi aware of what was going, the last was just as built, yet he was the shortest of the group, for some reason Harry got the idea that he really didn't want to be there.

"I'm not one for conversation Malfoy, so do you have a point you're trying to make? If you are...out with it, and then leave me the hell alone." Harry growled out with narrowed emerald eyes.

"You better watch your mouth Potter, I would hate to send the Dark Lord a lame whore..." That did it for Harry, all he could see was red as he tackled Malfoy to the ground leaving his wand and knife astray in his mind. Malfoy put up a good fight, but he was no match to Harry, and soon Harry found himself straddling the boys hips while he continued to plunge his fists anywhere he could. The Slytherins were too shocked to do anything, and stood against the wall with gaping mouths while Christian ran to get some help.

"Harry! Stop it Harry!" Lena shrieked trying to her Harry's attention, but didn't dare go near the brawl in fear of getting hit herself.

"Take it back Malfoy!" Harry hissed between punches, Draco was slowly loosing consciousness and at the moment he was trying to use his arms to protect his face. Harry could hear shrieking and yelling but couldn't stop, all the pain and anger he had been feeling for the last couple of weeks started stirring inside of him and he had to let his anger out on something...or even better, someone.

"MR. POTTER!" Harry was sudden grabbed by two pairs of strong arms and was being dragged off of Draco, but Harry gave a few good kicks to Draco's stomach before he was thrown against the wall and held steady.

"HARRY! HARRY STOP IT!" Harry's vision became clear once more to see Snape and Remus Lupin holding him in place, Harry could see the fear in their eyes and wondered just how much damage he did to the Slytherin Prince, peering over Snape's shoulder he saw Draco being dragged off the floor by his friends and thrown over someone's shoulder now unconscious, Harry grinned despite the trouble he was going to be in, it was still good to know he had it.

"You are going to the Headmaster's Office this instant, I'm escorting you there myself!" Snape hissed as he still clutched tightly to Harry's arms, digging his dirty fingernails into his skin as he did so. Harry didn't reply to what he was saying and allowed himself to be dragged away from the scene of his crime. Remus Lupin followed daintily behind, wringing his hands together not sure what to do at the moment, he was relieved of that 'thinking' when Snape barked at him to get back to his class, and that he'd see Harry at dinner.

"Licorice Whips!" Snape spat at the gargoyle statue before the statue moved away to show the revolving staircase. Snape pushed Harry forward making Harry stumble forward before he caught his balance on the stairs and quickly straightened himself up.

"Severus...what are you doing here? And you Harry...?" Dumbledore asked looking up from a book he had been reading. Harry was shoved into a chair before Snape stood behind him making Harry feel a tad uncomfortable.

"Mr. Potter was seen in the hallway by a couple of Slytherins pounding the life out of Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy was unconscious by the time Lupin and I arrived." Dumbledore's mouth was slightly agape as he stared at Harry who was leaning back in his seat starring out into nothingness.

"Mr. Potter you do know that fighting his grounds for expulsion?" Harry came back at Dumbledore's words and grinned despite himself.

"Is it really? Well, I'll just get my things then and be on my way..." Harry grinned standing from his seat, but Snape shoved back in the chair but not before Harry shot him a withering glare as to not touch him again, and for the rest of the meeting Snape complied.

"It's not that simple Harry, seeing as how the Dursley's aren't even aware of your existence, I am your guardian...and as I live at Hogwarts most of the year, so will you." Dumbledore stated with a smile on his face.

"Not if I get emancipated...I'm seventeen remember?" Harry grinned crossing his arms over his chest arrogantly, he stopped however when he noticed his hands were covered in drying blood, his or Malfoy's he wasn't sure at the moment, all he knew was that they hurt.

"You need a job for that Mr. Potter..." Dumbledore's eyes narrowed while staring down Harry, almost daring him to continue.

"I may not have a job, but I have the money...in my parents vault remember?" Dumbledore's cheeks were flushed by now and the grip he had on his book tightened, making his knuckles go white.

"If you step off Hogwarts grounds without my permission Mr. Potter, I will see to it that the Wizarding World knows exactly who you are, I'll let the Ministry have you Harry, you and your children. You wouldn't like that would you?" Dumbledore asked gently, Snape stood behind Harry eyes wide at the threat the old man was having on this way, that was low...even for him!

"I can leave whenever I want to Dumbledore, nothing holds me here...not you, not the professors, nor the damned ministry...and if you ever, _ever _threaten me again...I'll kill you." Harry stated simply as he rose from his seat, Dumbledore did as well with his wand in his hand; Harry looked at the stick pointed at him and tutted under his breath as he pulled out his own and held it out with shaky hands.

"I dare you to duel me Dumbledore, and then we'll see who the better wizard is." Harry grinned, his eyes darkening with mirth.

"Don't mock me child, I have been through many wars...I hold the knowledge to decide your fate."

"Yes...but knowledge and wisdom don't necessarily go hand in hand..." Harry heard a snort come from behind him and managed to hide a grin, it seemed the Potions Master had a sense of humor after all. Dumbledore around this time smirked as he opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out a bundle of letters tied together, they were opened...Dumbledore threw them to the desk, and Harry then saw the letters had been addressed to him...

"Coming to see you on Halloween are they? Remember Harry, there's nothing in this school that I don't know about."

"You'll get your retribution Dumbledore you just wait..."

"Threats aren't a wise thing Harry, with your other leader on his way here, there's no one to lead your boys along if let's say aurors stormed your hideouts?"

"They can handled their own"

"Like when you were ill? Do you think they handled themselves pretty well then?" Dumbledore asked with a grin on his face.

"I told them to stand down." Harry growled out

"Yes...you couldn't hold your own then either." Harry didn't say anything he was beyond rage, once Preacher got to Hogsmede, if he got to Hogsmede, Harry was so out of there. He knew Dumbledore was an untouchable, he was an idle for the light for the Wizarding World, and until Harry proved that wrong, he couldn't and wouldn't get his revenge. But Dumbledore's days were numbered...that was for sure.

"So what's my punishment?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow

"Detention with Professor Snape...does a month sound fair?" Harry's jaw dropped...a month? With that greasy git!

"A month? I have things to do Headmaster, if it is necessary to punish him...perhaps Professor Black can deal with it, they get along awfully well after all." Snape grinned making Harry want to snap his neck and see if he could laugh then.

"What an excellent idea Severus, Harry...you will serve a months worth detention with your Godfather, now you are already late for Care of Magical Creatures so I suggest you quickly leave." Harry muttered obscenities under his breath as he picked up his belongings and quickly left the office to head outside...

* * *

"Mr. Potter, why are you late...?" Hagrid asked as he watched Harry walk in twenty minutes after class started.

"I got lost," Harry admitted lamely with a shrug, most of the Slytherins snorted and hid smirks behind their hands while the Gryffindors just glared. Harry took a seat between Christian and Lena and began to take out his things, it was when he didn't hear the mispronunciations of words from Hagrid's lectures that he noticed people were staring at him in horror.

"Lost huh? Then why are your hands all bloody and your clothes astray?" The girl he had let cut in potions asked in a snotty tone

"Because I tripped and my hands broke my fall!" Harry exclaimed sarcastically, Slytherins snickered while the girl gave a huff and turned back around to pay attention. Lena was starring worriedly at Harry making him feel annoyed.

"Harry, perhaps you should go to the Hospital Wing?" Hagrid offered, but Harry kindly declined and assured Hagrid that he'd go after class. The days lesson was on a magic black panther called a medji, they were very special animals that bonded with their owner around the age of one. The panther in the pen looked to be around that age making Harry wonder what kind of idiot Hagrid truly was to make him cage the animal in such a crucial time in its' life. He did however, get a joy out of watching the 'brave Gryffindors' walk forward and try to befriend the feline, while all that earned him was a hiss and snap of the teeth making Harry chuckle and shake his head in amusement.

"Harry, maybe you should really go to the hospital, your knuckles are swelling…" Lena whispered fearfully, Harry rolled his eyes knowing he wouldn't get her off his back.

"Do you have some water Lena?" Harry asked politely, Lena quickly looked through her bag and surprising came back with a rather large looking canteen filled to the brim with cold water. Harry poured the liquid onto his hands and began to wash away the blood and grime leaving behind severe bruising and lacerations on his hands that would have to be healed later. Tearing parts of his sleeve off his white button up shirt, he quickly wrapped it around the wounded hands before handing the canteen graciously back to Lena.

"That wasn't really what I was thinking of as medical treatment." Lena snapped maternally while stuffing the water bottle back into her bag.

"I'll go later, I promise Lena now stop mothering me! People might start to think you care." Harry grinned giving off a tiny wink making Lena roll her eyes, that was another thing Harry liked about Lena, she didn't give two shits about his 'charm' making her ten times easier to talk to and kid around with.

"Me care? Oh my! The world really is coming to an end!" Lena replied pretending to fate making Harry chuckle.

The bell sounded off marking the end of the school day, students were only too eager to pack up and leave to plan out their weekend. Harry was still looking into the pen and to the pacing medji inside. Lena and Christian were beginning to walk off when they realized their new comrade wasn't following them.

"Come on Harry! You need to go to the hospital wing!" Christian ordered with a small smile on his face as he draped his arm casually over Lena's shoulders.

"Go ahead inside, I'll be there in a minute." Harry called taking off his robe to show his now ¾ cut sleeve shirt.

"You better have your hands healed by dinner or I'm dragging you there myself." Lena threatened giving Harry one of her 'dangerous looks' before turning on the heels of her black boots to march back towards the castle leaving Harry free reign to the area around him.

A low grumble was emitted from the stall that lay beneath the large maple tree. Harry took up his messenger bag and looked around to be sure no one was around before slowly approached the paddock. Harry wasn't too surprised when the panther stopped growling and immediately relaxed, Harry had a way with animals that couldn't be explained, but he accepted this gift willingly and slowly moved his hand out and let it stick out while the Panther sniffed him. He smiled a true smile when the Panther liked his fingers before rubbing its head into Harry's hand.

"Me and you aren't that different…are we?" Harry asked hopping over the wall of the paddock and slowly and cautiously sat down. The panther answered by purring and cuddling in closer to Harry, almost as if the over sized beast was comforted by Harry being there.

"You miss your old life…I do too, I'm kind of like you in a way…locked up in a cage, and controlled by someone you can't stand…" Harry sighed as he began to massage the fur behind the panther's ear.

"They think it's for my own good…but I was fine on my own, had a family I could rely on, and a daughter I love…even have another one on the way." Harry chuckled shaking his head at his idiocy, why was he talked to an animal for?

"But that doesn't matter anymore, I'll get out of here someday, and I'll have you come with me…you'd like that, wouldn't you girl?" Harry asked and received another lick, this time to the cheek. Looking to his watch he groaned, he had homework to do. Pulling himself up onto the wall of the paddock, Harry leapt off to the other side, grabbed his bag and headed off to an isolated place to study, not knowing he had an audience the entire time…

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione watched with a frown on her face as Harry walked up the hill, and back towards the castle. She never knew that was how he really felt, sure she knew he hated Dumbledore enough to want to kill when the Order first caught the boy-who-lived, but Hermione just thought he was a cold, bitter druggie from the streets, it seemed there was a lot more to the boy-who-lived than what Harry let on.

"I can't believe she let him into the paddock…" Hagrid muttered in total awe, making Hermione roll her eyes at his clueless behavior.

"She's probably his guardian Hagrid; perhaps you should talk to Dumbledore about allowing Harry to keep her…" Hermione offered before receiving a loud snort from her best friend.

"What Ron?" Hermione asked with a frown on her face

"Nothing, just wondering….since when do you care about Potter? He was a total prat to you during class…" Ron explained leaning his back against the bark of a nearby tree.

"He doesn't like it here Ron, he doesn't want to be here…how would you act if you were in his position?" Hermione shot back

"I wouldn't think that, he's rich and famous…what more could the selfish bastard want?" Hermione sighed in defeat before saying goodbye to Hagrid and headed off towards the castle to get her own work done.

* * *

A/N

I'm sorry it took so long; we had troubles with our flights, I just hot back two days ago and am still adjusting to the time chance so please try to stick with me. For those who are wondering where the hell the 'Seekers' are, give me time, they're coming up in the next chapter. And I'm sorry for those who are angry about Dumbledore, you got to think though…Dumbledore basically runs the Wizarding World and usually overpowers the press and Ministry, Harry couldn't just kill him without having thousands of wizards and witches after his arse.

Like I said, stick with me…his time will come…and I'll try adding sooner, I promise!

Angelique


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) Alright, this is a bit of a turning point in the story, many things could happen and I want to know what you think should happen next…. (Kind of at a stand still with writers block) So your opinions would be greatly appreciated!

Thank you for all of your reviews so far!

Angelique

* * *

**Chapter 10. **

"You know, moping never gets you anywhere!" Harry's heart nearly leaped from his throat from the sweet voice approaching him, spinning around he found himself looking at an angel with beautiful dark hair and soft green eyes, she had a small button nose and rosy cheeks to go perfectly with her pouty lips. She was dressed in school robes with yellow and blue striped tie, obviously a Hufflepuff…

"Who said I was moping?" Harry asked tossing the rock he had been holding into the lake, it skipped a few times before sinking into the murky looking abyss.

"I don't know, you're out here by yourself…and your looking glum, if Max could see you now he'd be very disappointed." The girl sighed dropping down on the ground with a small black book on arm, with a muggle pencil in her other hand.

"Max…Maximus O'Shannon?" Harry asked curiously, the girl giggled and nodded as she opened the book and began to write, her green eyes sometimes scanning the horizon ahead of her before going back to the book. This girl intrigued him, most likely because she knew one of his boys, but also because she wasn't afraid.

"I'm Harry," Harry smiled getting down on one knee beside the girl, the green eyed beauty looked up and gave him a mischievous smile that reminded him so much of Olivia that it hurt.

"I know who you are Harry, I may be a Hufflepuff, but I'm not that dense…besides, Max speaks about you quite often." The girl replied tearing a page from the book before throwing it to the wind, where it landed Harry never knew.

"How do you know Max?" Harry asked curiously

"Maximus O'Shannon is my older brother Harry, he ran away years ago…wanted to take me with him, but I'd be no help on the streets..." The girl sighed sadly as she closed her book and tucked her pen away into her robe pocket.

"May I have the pleasure of your name?" Harry asked now curious

"I'm Lovette O'Shannon, but my friends just call me Lovie…" Harry grinned at the name and extended his hand, she looked down at his patched hands and her eyes widened.

"What happened to you?" Lovette asked moving closer to Harry to take his hands into her own, where she then began to prod and rub Harry's hands making him wince every now and then with the stinging sensation he felt each time he moved his hands.

"Small brawl, I'm afraid I did my hands in though," Harry sighed sadly as he moved his hands away from her reach.

"I can heal them for you…if you'd like, I'm a healer, no wand needed." Lovette smiled taking Harry's hands once more and began to unwrap the makeshift cast he had made. She tutted as she began to rub Harry's sore spots while whispering words Harry couldn't make out, a soft glow emitted from her hands before he felt a warming sensation start at his fingers, and then spread through his hands. Almost instantly the bruises began to turn green, then yellow before there were no marks left, the same thing happened to the cuts that left no scars…even his old scars were gone making Harry looking up into the soft green orbs and give a gentle smile of gratitude, which was easily returned by Lovette as she let go of Harry's hands.

"See? All better…and no Pomfrey to baby you." Lovette smiled charmingly as she got to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked not exactly wanting Lovette to leave just yet.

"To the library to study, where else?" Lovette asked as she started to head off towards the school, Harry made to follow her before he stopped what he was doing, him going after a girl? Never!

"Why don't we study together?" Harry offered looking down at his scattered books upon the lawn with pieces of parchment here and there.

"Very well, just let me get my school supplies and I'll be down." Lovette smiled before she quickly took off towards her dormitory to gather her things.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

"Glad you listened to me about going to see hospital wing." Lena grinned as Harry joined them at dinner ten minutes prier to when the food and been served. Harry gave a simple shrug as he looked to the Hufflepuff table in time to see Lovette sitting near the teachers table by herself, he silently wondered who exactly were the 'friends' that called her Lovie, and why was she sitting alone in the first place?

"Malcolm…you know quite a lot that goes on around here…you know gossip and such, do you know anything about a girl named Lovette, Lovette O'Shannon?" Harry asked curiously as he began to pile food onto his plate, his friends sitting around him nearly choked on their food and gave him wild curious glances.

"Nutty Lovette you mean, she's just as bad as Loony Lovegood, only worse! Her parents apparently abandoned her a long time ago, and she's a selective mute that just stares at you…very creepy. I even heard she lit her dorm mate's bed on fire." Malcolm explained, the Slytherins stopped overhearing the conversation when Harry's reply was loud bursts laughter; something they thought was foreign to him.

"What? Do you think that's funny?" Eric asked truly confused, that only succeeded in making Harry laugh harder and almost choke on his pumpkin juice.

"Sorry…" Harry muttered once he caught his breath, half the Slytherin table was staring at him in pure horror making him feel extremely confused, oh well!

"Mind telling us why you're so interested in hearing about O'Shannon?" Christian asked curiously as he set his fork down to give Harry his direct attention.

"Just curious, I met her down by the lake today…I'm thinking about asking her out for the Hogsmede trip at the end of the month." Harry replied with a simple shrug, this time it was his friends who began laughing in hysterics making Harry frown and roll his eyes in total annoyance.

"What?" Harry asked irritably

"You're going to ask her out? Not much for conversation are you?" Eric wheezed between laughter making Lena glare at the boys of their table and pat Harry gently on the back, almost encouragingly.

"Ignore them Harry, I'm glad to see your not falling for a Gryffinwhore or Slytherin Slut…you go ask her and have fun." Lena smiled as she and Christian smiled at each other before Christian ended up giving Lena a kiss on the cheek sending Eric and Malcolm into further hysterics.

"Very well, I'll do it now." Harry grinned as he got up from the bench and made his way over to the Hufflepuff table, fully aware of the many eyes that trailed after him. Lovette was in the middle of reading a book when Harry sat down on the other side of her. Harry cleared his throat obviously jerking Lovette from a deep thought as she jumped at the site of Harry's presence and gave him a soft smile that made Harry's blood warm.

"Good book?" Harry asked hoping to start off with simple conversation and hopefully build his way up. Lovette doggy eared the page she was reading before closing the book and nodding as she went back to picking at her barely touched dinner.

"There's a Hogsmede trip coming up at the end of the month…wouldyouliketogowithme?" Harry asked in one breath before mentally slapping himself in the face for not playing it cool, the girl was going to think him a freak; they had just met that afternoon after all.

"I'm sorry…what did you say?" Harry heard the many clanks and crashes of people dropping goblets and silverware as Lovette spoke and realized that his friends weren't exactly lying about the 'selective mute' theory.

"The Hogsmede trip at the end of the month, will you allow me the pleasure of your company?" Harry asked slower finally getting back the suave attitude that usually drove the ladies crazy. Lovette seemed to be in deep though, probably thinking over his request making Harry even more aware of the people watching him.

"Alright…" Lovette agreed giving Harry one of her special smiles making Harry wanted to leap to his feet and sing; of course he didn't and gave her a sincere smile in reply.

"Great, I'll see you later then." Harry smiled giving Lovette a soft peck on the cheek before he quickly returned to his table, no one was laughing, just staring opened mouth as Harry sat back down and began feasting off his dinner as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Hell is freezing over…" Eric whispered in a deadly flat tone while Malcolm just nodded blankly in agreement.

* * *

Harry headed off towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts room for his first detention of the many he would receive, he wouldn't mind detention with Lupin or Hagrid…or even Snape for that matter, he just didn't want to be stuck with the idiot that called himself his Godfather, but Dumbledore being the bastard he was sought the perfect torture and here he was…

Harry knocked on the door a few times before he opened the door and entered the Dark Arts Room, out of the three weeks he had been there he had Remus Lupin every time and only had to see his 'Godfather' at meals… that is until now. At the moment he was sitting behind his desk reading the Daily Prophet, a silver tin mug sat beside him with Lord knows what, Black didn't look up during his entrance and so he took a seat in the back of the room.

"Heard about the fight, seems your quite talented with your fists…your father would be proud at what you did to Malfoy's son." Black grinned as he lowered his newspaper sending Harry in a world of daze and confusion.

"Yes…well not everyone shares the same opinion as my father," Harry stated once he found himself loose out of his dazed state. Shifting through his bag he produced his "Defense Through the Dark" Ages book and began flipping through the pages until he found the one that held his homework assignment, ignoring his Godfather, Harry produced a muggle fountain pen and began working on his homework.

Sirius sat at his desk studying his Godson's every move, he knew that someday he'd have to apologize and turn Harry would have to accept, Harry was walking this world alone, and in doing so was an open target for those trying to pursue him. Clearing his throat, Sirius sat the paper on his desk that held an article about Harry's return; in fact every newspaper since Harry's arrival at Hogwarts had his name flashing across the front page, all only knowing what the Headmaster told him. But that didn't seem enough for the hungry reporters, he and the rest of the teachers had seen several reporters through the last couple weeks trying to gain entrance to the castle, desperate to meet the boy-who-lived, and thankfully no one had succeeding, yet.

"I saw what happened in the Great Hall today, Lovette O'Shannon is a sweet, but confusing girl, I'm glad you're the one she opened up to. Perhaps you can even found out what's wrong with her, even heal the torments within." Sirius stated as he took a seat across from the replica of his deceased best friend.

"I am too…" Sirius heard Harry whisper softly before he looked up to meet Sirius' gaze.

"Harry…I am really sorry about what happened, I shouldn't have gone along with Dumbledore's foolishness, and I should've questioned before I killed the boy, but I didn't have anything to do with the death of your friend at your home, I wasn't even there, Remus and I were told to stay behind so we wouldn't get involved with your capture, they were afraid we'd stall or something. I'm still surprised Dumbledore even allowed me to keep you at my house instead of the Hogwarts Dungeons…or his quarters. But I'm not sorry I met you, I always dreamed about being able to be there for you, and when Dumbledore had finally got me out of Azkaban, I wanted nothing but to get you out of your Uncle's care and hold you close, to protect you from all around….it nearly killed me when I found out that you had 'died,' and then all of a sudden your alive, and all I want is to keep you, and never let you out of my sight again…" Sirius whispered as silent tears made his way down his now flushed cheeks, he hastily wiped the tears away, but yet they still flowed unsteadily without any cause of stopping anytime soon.

"Sirius…understand this, I don't want a father figure…I already had my chance with a family, and it was not meant to be I suppose, besides I have my own family now…a child of my own, and I don't need protected." Harry could see that he was killing his Godfather inside and for some odd reason felt terrible about that….

"But I could use a friend, someone to trust…perhaps warn me of Dumbledore's dealings?" Harry grinned placing a hesitant hand on his godfather's shoulder. Sirius looked up from his depressed state and gave Harry a nervous smile before he pulled Harry into a bone crushing embrace, Harry merely patted his Godfather's back, unsure of how to take this new situation but somewhat happy all the same…

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Sirius kept repeating between tears as he grasped onto Harry as if he were his life line. Harry then knew he could no longer deny his Godfather the privilege of being his 'guardian' even if it was for just a short time, Harry realized what this really meant to the ageing man who had seen like him to many horror in his life.

Everything seemed to be calming down when a sharp pain erupted in his head, its source? The scar burning bright neon green before turning into an intense blood red. Harry gasped pulling away from Sirius before he slumped on the floor, his teeth grinding together to keep the screams from emitting from his mouth.

"Harry? Harry what's wrong?" Sirius asked kneeling down beside Harry's curled up form, the only thing heard was his erotic breathing and the grinding of his teeth before the pain became too much for him and before long an intense scream was emitted from his mouth and was heard throughout the castle before Harry finally clasped into the much needed darkness he craved….

* * *

"What do you mean you misinterpreted the power used on the bomb you made!" Voldemort screamed in pure furry as he threw book, glasses, and scrolls from his desk out of pure anger. Peter Pettigrew shied away, shivering as he stumbling back from his master and onto the floor beneath him.

"It was an accident m-mater…" Pettigrew stuttered as he prayed that for once his master would show him some mercy

"The brat on that train you so carelessly blew up was my only bargaining chip to get Potter at my side you twit!" Voldemort snapped as he threw one of the most powerful crucios Peter had ever felt at him, and watched mercilessly as Peter rolled from side to side screaming in utter pain. Voldemort held Peter under his tormenting curse for well over ten minutes, long enough for Peter to now lay as an unconscious twitcher as the Dark Lord lowered his wand.

"Incompetent fool…" Voldemort hissed shaking his head before he walked over to his fallen servant, lifting the sleeve on his chubby arm, Voldemort pressed his wand to his beautiful Dark Mark and called for Lucius Malfoy, one of the few who has never failed him.

Within minutes Lucius had entered his study and kneeled before Voldemort with total dedication to his master. Voldemort smiled at this, Lucius Malfoy was the type of follower he needed for all his men to follow.

"Lucius, I'm sure you have heard of the train exploding on its way to Hogsmede?" Lucius nodded somewhat solemnly, why…he did not know.

"Good, I want you to take your men and scavenge through the debris…a little girl with blonde hair, bring her to me…she's Potter's child, she's the very thing we need to get Potter at my side." Voldemort hissed quickly

"Forgive my impudence sir, but what use would the child be is she were dead?" Lucius asked nervously, and was somewhat surprised when he heard his master laugh, rather than curse him.

"Simple things such as death can always be changed, especially since she's still a child." Voldemort grinned coldly causing Lucius to shutter and nod his head as he got to his feet.

"Of course Master, I will not fail you." Lucius bowed before he quickly turned on the heels of his boots and quickly exited out of the Dark Lord's study. Voldemort grinned and once his servant had left he turned his sighs to the window across from him, and began to ponder what exactly his pet was doing that evening, oh how he wished Harry was with him, beneath him…moaning, grunting…

Voldemort shook his head, things had to be done, and preparations had to be made…he'd allow Harry his peace for the night….oh how wrong he was….

* * *

"Olivia…don't be frightened sweetie…" Preacher gasped clutching his stomach where pieces of glass from the windows had wedged themselves into his abs and through his ribcage leaving him gasping for air. Olivia kneeled at his side, her face matted with dry blood, sweat, and tears…she was afraid…she didn't know where she was, or what to do. Her arm was hurt and feared it was broken and her head ached something awful.

"I don't know what to do, please don't leave me…" Olivia whimpered clutching onto Preacher's clammy hand, Preacher smiled softly at Olivia, which in the end turned out more as a grimace as his body took another turn for the worse and he started coughing up blood.

"No…please don't do this!" Olivia cried openly afraid to loose the only father figure she had left, he was her guide to see her real father…unless… her question was answered when Knives and Knuckles made their way down the hill where Olivia and Preacher rested amongst the trees and brush. Knives and Knuckles were two of her father's top assassins; they were vaguely used during his rein but were still known as the back bone in the Seekers.

"Ah shit…" Knives hissed dropping down beside Preacher; taking off his hat he wiped the sweat from his brow, while at the same time removing pieces of dark brown hair from his deep blue eyes.

"Preach, man, tell me what hurts…" Knives pleaded while Knuckles scooped Olivia up in his arms to get her out of the way so that maybe Knives could help Preacher.

"Ah….pretty much anything around the big red spots…" Preacher smiled in good nature before his breathing became more erratic, and the blood spewing from his lips became more fluent. Olivia's cries grew louder and Knives signaled for Knuckles to take Olivia further into the woods and wait for him there.

"This doesn't look good…" Knives whispered taking his wand from his jacket and lit the end to see the further damage Preacher had received to his body. He could see the shimmering glass embedded into his friend's skin and wince; he knew he wasn't going to make it…unless

"We can get you to St. Mungo's…it can't be that far away." Knives whispered moving hair out of Preacher's face as his friend started to go into convulses. Preacher's teeth chattered with sudden cold as he shook his head furiously, refusing the help, he knew the moment they'd walk into the public that Olivia would be confiscated or used to lure Harry into doing what the Ministry wanted, as for rest of them? They'd be behind bars for all the mutiny they had caused so far in their short lived lives.

"Just make sure Olivia g-gets to…gets to Harry…" Preacher wheezed out before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he knew no more. Knives' breathing hitched as he watched his faithful friend die, knowing that he wasn't the only one from the gang who had perished only added to the burden as he closed Preacher's eyes and shakily got to his feet.

Knives quickly put on his coat followed by throwing his bag over his shoulder before he dragged himself into the woods where Knuckles was sitting at the base of his tree holding a now sleeping Olivia. Knuckles nearly jumped when he spotted Knives, but quickly relaxed and slowly got to his feet being careful to not jostle Olivia awake as he did so.

"He's gone…isn't he?" Knuckles whispered his gray eyes begging for the release of tears he still proudly held back. Knives nodded wordlessly as he continued ahead of Knuckles in the path which he hoped would lead to a town near Hogwarts.

"How far off to you think we are?" Knuckles asked as they continued to walk

"Preacher said something about a Forbidden Forest, that forest connects to the one we're in now, Mekan Forest, so I'm guessing with Olivia and depended if we go around the Forbidden Forest, which we should…we're looking at a three days to a week if weather holds up." Knives replied looking over his shoulder to give his friend a sympathetic glance.

"This ought to be fun…" Knuckles muttered as he moved Olivia in his arms one more time to make holding her easier and sped up his pace to catch up with Knives.

"There's a barn house over those hills, you could see the house lights from here…they're bound to have horses, we'll steal two…maybe some food, that should speed up the process." Knives whispered as he headed west instead of north. Knuckles was lineate about going, but considered the injuries all three of them were dealing with, and agreed.

"Harry better be ready to kick as when we arrive…" Knives mumbled as he continued on, unaware of the dangers that still angled from every side, just waiting for the opportune moment to strike…

* * *

A/N Am I being too mean in killing off characters? Cause I feel really bad right now…oh well, if you don't like it, tell me and I'll change it somehow. What do you think of Lovette? 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes two days later with a brain splitting headache he never though possible for a human to have. Groaning, he looked around the room he was confide in and wasn't too surprised to find he was in the school's infirmary. Licking his dry lips he tried to sit up in bed, but was forced back down by a well manicured hand, looking up to the hand's owner he was slightly surprised to find himself looking up into the face of a fallen angel. Lovette smiled longingly at him and brushed hair away from his face to reveal his scar which desired so much attention in the Wizarding world, if only she could heal that scar….

"How long have I been asleep?" Harry whispered, his voice raspy

"Two days…" Lovette replied sadly, it was then that it dawned on Harry, he hadn't dreamed of Voldemort, not that he minded…but it worried him.

"What's wrong Lovie?" Harry whispered taking hold of Lovette's hand to bring it down to his lips as he kissed her hand softly followed by her palm and then her wrist. He heard Lovette gasp with pleasure before she pulled away, her cheeks blazing pink.

"There was an-an accident Harry, Deatheaters, they attacked a train coming into Hogsmede…my b-brother…M-Max was identified as one of the b-bodies…" Lovette finally broke down and cried as her arms wrapped around Harry, her body shuttering against his as he did so. Harry's mind was a whirling tunnel…all leading to one little end…was Max accompanying Preacher, and if so…was Olivia gone too?

Harry's heart sank into his chest as realization hit him, the end of the month was next week, he had told Preacher to come a week early to avoid Dumbledore…it was him, Olivia and his finest men were dead… Not wanting to believe it, he grasped Lovette tighter to his chest as tears started to stream down silently against his cheeks, his breath turning into unsteady rasps of air. Lovette looked him in the eye and instantly felt her heart go out to him, he knew what she was going through having lived through it himself, Lovette knew Harry was the only one who could comfort her…

"I didn't even get to say goodbye..." Lovette cried, her hands gripping tightly to Harry, Harry wiped the tears with the sleeves of his shirt as he tried to regain his composure.

"I'm going to kill him…" Harry whispered, his voice rough and angered, Lovette pulled herself away from Harry and bit her lip fear starting to spark in those light green eyes. Lovette knew what eternal rage Harry was going through and nodded her head in understanding before she laid her head down to rest against Harry's chest, the sound of his heart against her ear somewhat calmed her…she never felt like this before, and to some extent, this feeling scared her….

* * *

Harry had been finally released the next evening, much to Prompfrey's dissimilarity but at the moment Harry really didn't care, he just needed to get out, get some fresh air and see some more familiar faces. Lovette had gone last night to head home for a week or two so preparations could be made for her brother's funereal, Harry didn't blame her, just hoped that she'd write while she was away, something to keep him sane in this chaotic school.

He had yet to fully mourn the death of his daughter, much like Sonja he doubted he'd ever will. It somehow felt like the only living piece left inside of Harry died that evening, and aside from Lovette, his only life line…he just didn't care what happened to him anymore. The only thing that sparked any sign of hope in Harry's eyes was the thought that someday Harry would kill Voldemort one day, and he'd make it a slow, painful, and agonizing death the world had yet to experience…oh how he longed the day his tormentor would die…

"Harry!" Lena called when she spotted her newly best friend walking into the Great Hall for dinner that rainy night, he was paler than usual, not only that, but there were black circles under his eyes, and his eyes seemed puffy…Lena wondered what exactly had happened that would cause Harry to go into such a state of shock.

Harry looked up when his name was called and gave his friends in Slytherin a tired smile as he slowly dragged his feet towards their table and plopped down between Christian and Lena who was both giving him anxious looks, as though waiting for him to blow up and the like.

"Are you feeling better?" Malcolm asked nervously from across from Harry as he sat beside Eric giving Harry a smirk of his own. Harry didn't answer, just looked down at his plate wishing the pain away, Lena ran her fingers through his more than ruffled hair and smiled sadly as she moved her hand down to his back and rubbed it slightly, hoping to comfort Harry somewhat in hopes of making him feel better.

"I think I'm going to head to bed…" Harry muttered realizing how exhausted he truly felt, Harry stumbled out of his seat and headed for the door, just in time for a lady and a man to burst in on him, the man was a few feet taller than Harry and was holding a camera, the woman was a chubbier, older lady holding a notepad and quill in her hand.

"You're Harry Potter!" The woman gasped in a thick Scottish accent before the man holding the camera began taking pictures of Harry. Harry stood stalk still, with his hands covering his face, feeling like he would pass out again, the Scottish woman was running her mouth at twenty-four miles an hour, but Harry couldn't pick up a thing she was saying. So instead of answering, he walked around the two and hurried toward the Slytherin Common Room, the woman didn't seem to take the hint as she and her assistant photographer were hounding after him.

"Wait! One tiny interview Harry! Just one!" The woman pleaded as she finally caught up to him, it was only by luck because some stupid bastard had changed the password to the Slytherin Common Room, and didn't bother to tell him. Harry quickly put up the hood of his robe and continued to block his face with his hands as he tried to get away from the reporter and the never ending flashes of the godforsaken camera.

"I like my privacy, surely you understand…" Harry tried to reason, and was thankful when he saw Sirius and Remus hurrying through the now crowded hallway, Sirius removed his cloak and threw it over Harry's head and lead him back through the hallways while Remus and Severus started screaming at the reporter and photographer, telling her Hogwarts wasn't open grounds and that if they didn't leave now, they'd get the aurors to deal with them…

"Why can't they just leave me alone? All I want to be is left alone, and yet they're always out there...always trying to get something from me...When I have nothing to offer!" Harry screamed once they were safely in Sirius's classroom, looking around as he walked to the window, he found nothing out of place since the night he had been attacked, and his head was already astray, back to the reporter and her helper/photographer. He hated the press, almost as much as he hated himself.

"They won't come back; we'll make sure of that...now what's wrong? You haven't been the same since you went into that hospital..." Sirius asked a frown on his face as he continued to rub his Godson's back, Harry immediately shrugged off his hand, and Sirius knew now was not the time for physical comfort, but mentally, for Harry was hurting inside.

"The train that crashed...Olivia…Olivia, she was…my daughter was on that train!" Harry cried out as he collapsed pathetically to the ground. Sirius froze at his Godson's words, the empathy and guilt he had felt for him magnified by thousands, for there was nothing worse in the world than loosing a child, especially if the child was yours.

"I slaughtered my own men...and my daughter, my flesh, my blood!" Harry gasped out as his breathing became erratic with the pain and sobs he had been holding back finally were released from his mouth.

Sirius knew the boy would be embarrassed if anybody found out about his emotional plunder, and so put a silencing charm around the room, so that no one would hear what went on. Sirius pulled Harry to his feet and led him onto one of the couches in the back of the room where he or Remus usually sat while the other was teaching. Sitting down with Harry beside him, he slowly wrapped his arms around his Godson.

"It wasn't your fault Harry…none of this was your fault…" Sirius kept whispering into his Godson's ear, all the while rubbing his back in small circular motions. Harry replied by gripping onto his Godfather's robes for dear life and cried harder.

"Let it out Harry….just breathe…" Sirius continued to comfort Harry, but somehow he realized that nothing would make it ok for his godson.

* * *

"_Harry….Harry…why are you so sad?" Sonja asked approaching Harry as he sat in front of her tombstone, it was beautiful…made of white marble with an angel carved into the fine stone, an angel with her face. The inscription beneath the name and date was carved in a beautiful italic cursive…_

'_**Love is patient, love is kind.  
It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.  
It is not rude, it is not self-seeking.  
It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth.  
It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.  
Love never fails.'**_

_Harry remembered when he had chosen that scripture from the bible, he knew religion was for the weak, but still it had comforted him in his time of need I Corinthians 13:4-8…that had been the scripture read to him by Sonja herself the night before she went into labor…he had intended to say it at their wedding, but now he would never get that chance…_

"_Harry…" A soft hand traced the outline of his cheek before forcing his chin up from where he kneeled beside the old tombstone, looking up into the eyes of the seraph herself he allowed his lip to rise in a sad smile of loneliness._

"_I failed you…I couldn't protect you…couldn't protect my men…couldn't even save our own daughter…" Harry whispered as a crystallized tear made his way down his pale cheek. Sonja kneeled down beside Harry and forced him to lay his head in her lap as she continued to run her fingers through his already loose and messy hair._

"_No Harry, you never failed me…you are a leader, but you can't play God Harry…you can't stop death. And as for our daughter…who said she has perished my love?" Sonja asked as she gently began to place kisses along Harry's face and down his neck. Harry sat up quickly and turned to face the girl he would always love, gripping her by the shoulders he looked deeply into those soft blue eyes in slight disbelief._

"_She…she isn't dead?" Sonja smiled softly as she shook her head lovingly while she began removing Harry's hair from his face, sending shivers up his spine._

"_She will come, you just be ready Harry…" Sonja whispered placing tender kisses on Harry's lips, Harry returned the kisses eagerly, but all was taken away from him when he heard a faint calling in the winds from the west…_

"_Harry! Come back Harry…" Harry groaned not wanting to leave, Sonja just gave off the small gigglish laugh she was so known for and got to her feet._

"_Wait! Sonja…don't go yet." Harry pleaded as he watched Sonja begin to skip off into the graveyard, carrying a faint tune as she went…._

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped opened as he looked around him, the sun was just beginning to rise through the windows of where he slept…where exactly he wasn't sure. That was until he found himself lying down on a couch; in the DADA room…Sirius was sitting at his desk, drinking from a brandy glass. He had pink and dark blue rings under his eyes and he looked far older than what he should. Harry removed the cloak, which he guessed was his Godfather's, from his body and rubbed his tired eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" Harry asked groggily as he stretched his arms out, cracking his back as he did so.

"You slept soundly through the night…would you like some coffee? Hot Chocolate? A butterbeer perhaps?" Sirius offered as he closed the newspaper he had been reading and folded it so it lay on the corner of his desk.

"Do you have anything stronger?" Harry asked rubbing the back of his neck as he stood from the couch and stretched a bit more to get his blood running, he'd have to start training again soon…or he'd start loosing his edge.

"I think I have you covered…" Sirius smirked as he ordered up two coffees from a house elf, immediately after the elf left, Sirius scrambled through his desk drawer, and came back with a bottle of Irish Whiskey clutched in his hand.

"Save it for the rough days, makes you feel a bit more numb than Fire Whiskey, something I like after a rough day." Sirius explained pouring some into each coffee mug before stirring it around a few times.

"It's like your reading my mind." Harry grinned as he took the offered mug from Sirius and began drinking, loving the way the Whiskey burned from the back of his throat, all the way down to his stomach, warming his insides completely.

"Just don't ask for it too often, Remus might start limiting how much I drink if he notices most of my stash is empty within a few days." Sirius smirked as he took a large gulp out of his own mug.

"Alright, how about every other day?" Harry smirked now feeling a bit more awake, Sirius chuckled shaking his head as he walked over to the window and peered out. Harry studied his Godfather's movements and smiled inwardly, he really was a good man at heart. He had just been hurt…used…and manipulated so much; he didn't know what was right any more. But Harry felt a special connection with him, he and Remus together with him seemed right…he would not loose that.

"Do you know anybody that knows the grounds of the Forbidden Forest?" Harry asked curiously once he had finished his drink. Sirius seemed somewhat startled by Harry's question, but Harry paid no mind to it, his daughter was out there somewhere…that is unless his dream was just another fragment of his imagination…or something plotted in his mind by Voldemort. But Sonja…the kiss…it was so real, it had to be real. And he prayed to the Gods that they would grant him this one wish of having his daughter alive

"Why do you want to know about the Forbidden Forest Harry? Its more than dangerous, the place is practically overran by Centaurs, Vampires, and other vicious creatures you never want to come face to face with." Sirius asked as he too set his coffee mug aside and led Harry back over to the sitting area.

"I think Olivia is alive, she has to be...I want to go look for her," Harry replied not meeting his godfather's eye. Sirius' heart clenched a few times, he understood Harry's intentions, but he couldn't allow Harry to do that...it would be too risky.

"I can't let you do that Harry, you're already in enough danger as it is. But if it will help...Remus met a werewolf pack that usually wonders the Forbidden Forest around this time of the year, they're pretty much allies to a lot of the high ranked creatures there. If we can get their help, they'd be sure to find your daughter." Sirius offered giving Harry a pleaded look, he knew Harry was frustrated...not used to the boundaries being a kid actually entailed, but it would be his only hope.

"Fine, but if they find no trace by the end of the week...I'm going in there myself." Harry replied sternly as he got to his feet and started heading towards the door, no longer in the mood to talk to his godfather.

"Don't be angry Harry; you have to understand that even I have limits when it comes to authority around here, if Dumbledore ever found out that I let you go...it'd be my head, and more than likely Remus'." Sirius pleaded going after them

"Dumbledore is one man, one...elderly, bigheaded man. He may have power...but its nothing if you stand together against him, remember that next time the old man starts to sway you." Harry replied before he slammed the door and headed towards his dormitories, he needed to get out of here...needed to stretch his legs...

* * *

Harry was running, he didn't know how long, or how far he had gone, he just knew that if he kept going, the past, present, and future wouldn't catch up from him. For one moment in his life, he was free from everything… Coming up another hill, he quickly bounded down it in great leaps before skidding to a stop and looked over the lake, the sun was coming to a set making streaks of orange, red, and violets run across the sky and reflect in the water making it appear as if it were on fire.

Harry didn't know anything had been trailing him until he was tackled to the ground, the sounds of something purring echoed in his right ear making him stiffen in sudden fear. He, however, relaxed when the creature started licking his cheek and slowly stepped off of Harry. Harry quickly turned to rest on his elbows in time to see the medji from Hagrid's class two weeks ago. Harry looked around to see if anyone was nearby, but he found himself alone with the panther like creature.

"How did you get out girl?" Harry asked curiously as he slowly rose to kneel on the ground, he beckoned with his hand and a click of his tongue for the panther to approach, and she did so. Her head rubbed against the palm of his hand as her purring grew louder; Harry chuckled and used his free hand to scratch under the feline's chin and behind her ears.

"Like that, don't you girl?" Harry chuckled and was answered with a lick to the face making him laugh harder and turn his head away.

"I see she found ya…been trying to get into the castle for days." Harry's head snapped up at the booming voice, and wasn't too surprised when he found Hagrid towering over him. Harry quickly got to his feet, the panther that had been so relaxed with Harry, was now on guard standing protectively in front Harry, her eyes never leaving Hagrid's large form.

"I figured you would've released her by now." Harry replied looking pointedly at the Magical Creatures Professor.

"I normally would have, but one…we're not done studying medji, and two…it seems she's taken a liking to ya, chosen you as her master she has." Hagrid smirked, crossing his large arms in front of his chest as he did so.

"What are you saying? I can keep her?" Harry asked slightly confused

"You don't have a choice but to keep her Mr. Potter. She chose you, no way out of it unless you have her killed." Hagrid said matter-of-factly, making Harry wince at his cruel words.

"What about Dumbledore? I'm sure he'll object to me keeping a dangerous animal in his 'school'?" Harry retorted looking up at the castle before going back to staring up at the half giant's face.

"Don't worry about it Harry, its already been taken care of." Hagrid gave a stern nod before he turned on the heels of his worn boots and began to walk up the hill towards the forbidden forest where his hut stood. Once Hagrid had disappeared, Harry turned his attention to the medji staring fondly up at Harry making him shake his head in amusement.

"What should I call you…" Harry muttered rubbing his chin in thought, looking down at the medji he saw her almost raise an eyebrow to him, and that's when it hit him…this animal reminded him of one of the few he couldn't save, and yet meant the most to him…and so he would name her in his honor.

"Sly…" Harry whispered with a dazed grin on his face, Sly gave a low purr of agreement as she bit into Harry's hand, and marked her as her own. She was no longer just Harry's guardian; she was now his friend, connected to freely talk with him now…she was his familiar.

* * *

Harry waited at the platform of the train station in Hogsmeade, it had been nearly a week since Harry's vision of Sonja, and still he had no sign of life from his daughter, only the quiet whispers in the night of what was to be his future, Harry wasn't just afraid for himself now, he was afraid of what was to become of the world around them. A scarlet train pulled up in front of the platform and immediately people began filing out, the train was a lot more ancient looking than the Hogwarts Express, but since they had to come up with a new train in such a short period of time, it didn't seem so bad. Not many people were on the train though, probably still scared out of their wits to travel now.

And finally he saw her, the girl he had waited three hours in the cold for, Lovette was dressed in dark blue robes, her eyes were outlined in red from lack of sleep or due to crying, Harry wasn't sure of. She spotted him as she stepped onto the platform her shoulders seemed to sag in relief as they quickly ran and embraced each other, her arms wrapping around his neck as he practically lifted her from the grand and held her tightly to his chest, never wanting to let go in fear of loosing someone else that he was beginning to love.

"I just had to come back; I couldn't stay another day without you..." Harry heard whispered in his ears between her oncoming tears. Harry just held tighter, glad to be needed for just being him, not Harry Potter, not Shadow, but just Harry...a boy, even he didn't want to admit it most of the time, it was the truth…

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you." That was a lie, Harry didn't have any intention whatsoever of going to that funereal. For one, the O'Shannon's were a well known family, meaning the discovery of the runaway heir would draw in the press, Harry didn't need to be there to take up his friend's last minutes of glory before he would be buried forgotten by all. And secondly...he didn't think his heart could take seeing another of his own dead, buried beneath the ground to rest with the dozens he already loved and lost. But he would not dare say that to Lovette, it would be too weak of him, that...and she'd probably strangle him for such a childish reason.

"It's alright Harry; I understand...Dumbledore probably wouldn't have allowed it anyway." Lovette replied slipping her hand into Harry's as they walked towards the luggage claim. There, they were able to obtain Lovette's bag, Harry shrunk it and put it in his pocket, that's when he remembered what he had been holding the entire time in his cloak pocket. Turning away from Lovette he pulled from his pocket a small box, inside was a single charm that Preacher had taught him long ago to charm the ladies. Whispering a few muttered words, he turned back to Lovette and withdrew from behind him back a bouquet of blood red roses; a single white rose in the middle stood out from the rest, red was fore love...and white, remembrance.

"Oh Harry, they're beautiful, thank you." Lovette gasped taking the bundle into her hands before breathing in their sweet scent, light green met dark green before a gentle kiss was exchanged.

"No need to thank me, you deserve them." Harry replied smoothly as he led her out of the station and into the streets of Hogsmeade. Dumbledore allowed Harry to go to Hogsmeade under the condition that the Order would supervise him. They were hidden, in costume, and out in the open for anyone to see, but Harry spotted each and every one of them and made it a point to make their lives a living hell someday.

"Would you like to get a bite to eat?" Harry asked gently as he began leading Lovette towards a small restaurant near the end of Diagon Alley, it was the area in which less students would be, he just didn't feel like putting up with them today. Snape had gotten word from his master that Voldemort would be sending Deatheaters out to obtain Harry at the next Hogsmeade trip scheduled on Halloween. Dumbledore feared not only Harry's safety, but those of his students, and so he scheduled the trip for that very weekend...Voldemort didn't have time to advance. And in place of the Halloween festivities that would have happened that weekend, there would be a dance at school held in its stead. At the moment, teenage girls were bustling about trying to find the 'perfect dress' to wear, Harry secretly felt sorry for the boyfriends having to be dragged along for the ride.

"That would be lovely." Lovette replied giving Harry a gentle smile, Harry grinned kissing her hand before they continued off towards the restaurant, oblivious of the regrettable situation they would soon put themselves in, nor unaware of the loved ones fighting to stay alive…

* * *

Meanwhile…thousands of miles away, a prisoner lay in the confines of a medical ward of a forbidden castle that was thought to be lost to all but a select few, dead to the world…but not for long…

* * *

(A/N)

I know, I know…. "You left a cliffy!" Well shame on me! Actually…I didn't have a choice, it was eithr that or make the chapter more than twenty pages long, and why would I want to do that? There might be people out there who actually like lengthy chapters…. I'm a prick aren't I? Oh well…I'll update sooner than last time, does that make you feel better? LOL, probably not.

Oh well…Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter from the following authors:

MidNite Phoenix- The revenge is still a bit away, but Harry will be giving Dumbledore a little scare next chapter!

AuroraAbbie Snape

ivan the terrable- Alright, no more character killing…unless their ass holes, than I might not be able to stop myself…

Julie Long

Aki no Yume1- You'll see…

Hazel Maraa

simplicity.exe- Sorry I made you mad, I don't like Dumbledore either…maybe I should have Harry chop of his beard and rope cattle with it…sound like a good idea?

Neo- Thanks!

The Wandmaker- thanks, your review helped a lot!

Kamorie- Kill Peter? You think a mouse trap will do?

Blackdragon- I know, I like Preacher too…

XinnLajgin

Hannah

sami1010220

Kuramalovergirl

momocolady

truffletruffle01- Harry's new 'candy' LOL that's hot…yes I do imagine Lovette will be Harry's new candy. And don't worry…I wouldn't dream of kill of Christian, I got his name from Keaira Black when she reviewed for a baby name, loved it by the way! Thanks Keaira! And I won't kill Christian… people in the church might start eyeing me hatefully…

**Brownie Points to the people who can guess who the 'Prisoner' is...in fact, whoever gets it right gets to name Harry's baby...like that don't ya? LOL... good luck!**

I'll add Chapter 12 as soon as possible!

Angelique


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you to all those who have taken the time to review my story, I, like you, enjoy the feedback from my readers. Now for the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for…

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

The locks to a lone cell door in the deepest part of the dungeons was finally open, the deatheater sent to recover the prisoner had to squint as he held up a torch to find who he was looking for, but it was too late. The silent prisoner attacked without a thought against it, and as he sunk two sharp fangs into the deatheater's neck and began to drink the red nectar did he start to find himself again. But that didn't make him stop, it only egged on his bloodlust and the prisoner continued to drink until the man was dry. Only then did he come up and take in a non needed gulp of air.

"Our Lord thought you could use something to eat once you woke." Came a calm, velvety voice as the prisoner laid eyes on a tall, semi muscular man, it was hard to tell seeing as the deatheater wore a black cloak, he had blonde, almost white hair that must've been quite the length seeing as how it was tied back with a black ribbon that made the prisoner scoff at the aristocracy of the man's demeanor

"Where am I?" the prisoner asked as he released his hold on his latest victim

"In the dungeons, you are still weak, and until your body is well again, the sunlight will affect you as it did when you were first made." The blonde replied gently, almost as if he were a helpless child. The prisoner nodded groggily before the blonde motioned his head for the prisoner to follow. And as he did so, the blonde smirked, it seemed too lucky to be able to find the vampire standing before him, but it happened he found the key to Voldemort's war.

"Who are you?" The vampire asked leaning back in a leather chair the blonde had offered him upon entering a parlor. The blonde didn't answer, only smirked and left to poor himself, the vampire, and his Lord a glass of whiskey each, he would be here soon; everything would come out after that.

* * *

"This place is cool..." Harry felt stupid as he helped Lovette out of her jacket, he thought it was just a restaurant, but this was a pub...karaoke pub/restaurant...how utterly romantic, they'd be have to eat greasy food that was poorly prepared while having to be stuck listening to lousy people try to sing. Harry could feel a headache coming upon him, and they hadn't even been seated yet. A waiter in her late twenties seated them closer to the stage, and further from the bar for Harry's liking. Harry being a gentleman, pulled out his date's chair before helping her sit and finding his own. The menu was simple; burgers, fish, chips, and a salad the waitress warned them not to try.

"That's Joey and Helene from Ravenclaw, what are they doing here?" Harry heard Lovette mummer, to him or herself he wasn't sure. But on closer inspection, he could see that a lot of the sixth and seventh years were actually here...oh great!

"What can I get you two kids?" Came the same woman that had seated them, she was a blonde...well...kind of, her hair was dyed blonde while her eyebrows seemed to be an auburn color. She stood at about 5'5 with her hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"I'll get a butterbeer and a hamburger, no mayo." Lovette replied politely with a gentle smile on her face making Harry smile dumbly without even meaning to.

"Um...some fries, and a glass of water, no ice." Harry announced after looking over the menu once more. The woman gave him a calculative glance before nodding and jotted down both orders, smiled once more, and left them alone to talk.

"I like it here," Lovette giggled as she watched young couple on stage trying to sing a duet together, the boy was actually good...but the girl...her voice made Harry shutter relentlessly with every pitch. Lovette laughed harder at her boyfriend's reaction before reaching across the table and taking up Harry's hand into her own. Harry smiled at the touch and looked up into his girl friend's face, she was staring intently at his mouth, Harry understood and was about to lean in to give her a kiss when the obnoxious DJ sounded on the muggle microphone

"Open stage…come on gentleman, we haven't had a male solo yet…where's your back bone?" The man was in his fifties, slightly over weight but had a good humored face and over all happy. He'd be the type you'd seen on a Sunday afternoon in the park with his grandchildren, playing with them in the sandbox, the sounds of giggling heard in the background. That was until he found it was Lovette giggling, and he had a microphone in his face.

"What?" Harry asked looking to Lovette who was only laughing harder and nodding her head for Harry to go. Harry frowned as he glared at his girlfriend who seemed to be getting a real kick out of this soon to be humiliation. The jeering of his school mates and the customers egged him on, and so Harry was pulled from his seat and shoved up on stage all the while he desperately thought of a song to sing…

"Alright, our next performer, a brave lad at that, goes by the name of? Sorry I forgot to ask…what's your name lad?" Harry looked to Lovette who had now fallen out of her seat with laughter, oh yes…this had better be cheering her up. Harry knew he couldn't lie with his classmates there so he quickly mumbled his name hoping it came out as slurred as he hoped it'd be, but the cheerful grandfather didn't give up.

"Sorry, my hearing's not what it used to be, did you just say your name was Larry…what was that?"

"HIS NAME'S HARRY POTTER!" A sixth year from Gryffindor yelled out, ok, that kid was so on his top ten to murder list. There were collective gasps around the pub while Lovette just continued to laugh hysterically with tears running down her eyes. Harry flicked his eyes from the audience down to large book on the stand next to the speakers, the instruments were charmed magically to play any song the singer wanted, Harry thought it was clever, but decided on something new. Whispering to the grandfather type who looked about to burst from giddiness on having the boy-who-lived in his pub only nodded enthusiastically before he scurried off stage.

Harry calmed his breathing as he walked over to the antique looking piano and sat down on the stool; Lovette had calmed her breathing and was actually watching quite interested to see what Harry would play. Upon cracking his knuckles, Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and whispered the name of the song he wished to play. When the music started up to an old song he had heard many times before he grinned and began playing the piano in perfect harmony to the music, all the while the audience merely watched in awe…

"I don't need to be anything other  
Than a prison guard's son  
I don't need to be anything other  
Than a specialist's son  
I don't have to be anyone other  
Than the birth of two souls in one  
Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from

I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me

I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn  
Am I the only one who noticed?  
I can't be the only one who's learned!

I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me

Can I have everyone's attention please?  
If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave  
I came from the mountain  
The crust of creation  
My whole situation-made from clay to stone  
And now I'm telling everybody

I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me  
I don't want to be"

Everyone merely stared as Harry and the music faded off slowly and as soon as he lifted his fingers from the pearly white and black keys everyone began clapping or cheer enthusiastically, ok…too enthusiastically, he was not that great of a pianist, he was a much, much better guitarist. Lovette must've been the loudest screamer, for as soon as Harry stepped off stage, he was enveloped into a tight hug and a chaste kiss, that part he didn't mind.

"You didn't tell me you could sing! I thought I was going to get a comedic show, and then you're actually, somewhat talented!" Lovette huffed after pulling away, Harry was confused now…did she just insult him and complement him at the same time? This little beauty sure was something, and somehow Harry knew he was going to be very confused throughout their entire relationship, but for some reason…Harry didn't mind.

"Do you want to get out of here? Go some place quiet?" Harry asked as he took up both of their jackets from their chairs.

"Mr. Potter! Are you trying to seduce me?" Lovette asked in mock outrage, Harry stole a glance around, but already knew without looking that many of the other costumers were listening on to their conversation. And so he bit back a smirk and replied in the sweet innocence that was Harry…

"Seduce you…in a karaoke pub? NEVER!" Harry exclaimed in the same matter of mock offence as his girlfriend. Lovette simply giggled shaking her head as Harry helped her into her jacket and headed to the counter so Harry could pay for their meal and tip.

* * *

Harry and Lovette found themselves standing outside the fencing that led to the shrinking shack fifteen minutes after departing the pub. Though both were still hungry, neither complained and just stared ahead of them as their feet slowly continued to drag them along the fencing. Snow was almost to their shins, and the feeling of silent isolation filled them. It was an early winter this year, for snow didn't usually start appearing till later in November, but it seemed she would be cruel this year. Harry's emerald green eyes glazed over in memory as his eyes looked to the isolated Shrieking Shack covered in mounds of snow from roof to bottom, the only thing that made it seem to look like a house were the faint iced over windows and the chimney that popped from the icy mount at the top. It was a pity he didn't get much time outside during autumn, fall was his favorite season of the year...

"Harry, are you alright?" Harry nodded his head but didn't look from where his eyes were set. He was starring at a leafless old oak; its branches were weighed down with snow as well. He smiled remembering his favorite thing about autumn, the leaves...the surreal colors of the browns, reds, golds, and fading greens following to the ground where he would pounce on each one with his worn, unfitted shoes just to hear the crunching sound. He had always loved the feeling of being the one to get to step on something instead of him being the one to be walked all over all the time. His uncle would make him rake leaves in the front and back yard during that time of year, and it was when no one was looking to the young, mischievous boy decide to play in the abnormally large sized piles until he had his fill for the day. Not only that, but the first week of November marked the anniversary of the twelve years he had his survived his escape from his relatives house.

The feeling of skin brushing against skin startled Harry enough to make him come out of his ravine, looking down near his waste he found his right hand intertwined with Lovette's a warming glow emitting between them that Harry had no doubt was Lovette's doing. Lovette gave him a mischievous smile, a slight blush creeping upon her fair cheeks. Harry returned the smile and slowly played with his girlfriend's hair fixing the tresses that had been blow about by the window until it rested gently behind her two ears. He gently cupped her chin and was about to kiss her when he felt a nudge in his heart that was unmistakably Sonja...Sonja was his first love, Carla...well he wasn't too sure about her yet, and sometimes he often wondered if she was even alright, how his baby was, but then reminded himself that he had cheated on him. But hadn't he done the same to her just a few nights before? Looking into Lovette's glowing bright green eyes he knew he could never bring himself to hurt her, and so moving his hand from holding her chin, he gently brushed around her jaw line and kissed her brow with just as much softness.

"You are driving me into madness my sweet..." Harry smirked as he pulled away, afraid of what he would do if he stayed in such close proximity. Lovette had been the only one to love him for himself, he didn't even know if his parents truly cared for him, and if they would still carry that tender feeling if they had seen what their son had become. The Dursley's hated him that much he knew from his early child hood of abuse and hard labor, but did they even feel any remorse of what they did after he left? Did they ever wonder what became of him? Or ponder if he was even alive? It was highly unlikely, if they ever came across his rotting corpse, they'd be more likely to spit on him then mourn.

"Glad to be the one driving," Lovette winked making Harry chuckle and shake his head. Lovette would never be like Sonja, he would have to keep reminding himself that each time he would kiss her, his other relationships had been to drown his mourning, something he regretted everyday. But Lovette…he didn't know why, but he knew she may be his second chance at love. He just had to make sure she wouldn't be taken from him like so many others had been… Harry removed the beanie he had been wearing all day and ran his hands messily through his hair. There was no point in keeping his scar hidden people would know his face by tomorrow morning…

"_SHADOW! SHADOW GET DOWN HERE!" The sleeping toddler of two stirred in her father's arms. Harry cursed Sly could be heard running through the house screaming for his leader, Olivia whimpered as she blinked open two emerald green eyes that Harry had worked for hours to try to close. Harry grinded his teeth together and made a memo to himself to have Sly's tongue removed before the day was over. Harry hadn't slept well all week, and while Sonja, his beautiful girlfriend was out shopping, he was stuck at home watching over the baby who had a stubborn mind that was almost worse than her father's._

"_Shhhh…its ok…" Harry whispered cooingly as he went back to rocking the toddler, Olivia grinned up at her Daddy as the dreamy haze started to cloud his little girl's mind once more and finally her eyes closed. Harry continued his humming and rocking until Olivia's breath had evened out and he was sure she was asleep. Harry slowly stood from the rocking chair, he had to be careful not to jerk the precious bundle in his arms, heaven forbid if she woke. Slowly creeping over to the crib he lowered his pride and joy to gently rest inside the confines of the sled styled crib. Covering her slumbering form gently with a blanket, he laid a kiss on the girl's brow and straightened quickly to head downstairs to see what his second in command wanted. He could still hardly believe that he was a father, and soon to be husband at that, Sonja kept on carrying on like eighteen year old she was about dresses and wedding rings. Harry's men always took simply upon their leader, but secretly Harry loved every minute of it…_

"_SHADOW!" Harry covered Sly's mouth to muffle his cries, he paused for moment to see if he woke Olivia, but when he didn't hear that horrid, heart wrenching cry, he released his best friend and gave him a glare that would make Hades shutter in fear._

"_If she didn't go back to sleep I would've throttled you, now what is so important that you have to go about this house screaming like a mad man?" Harry asked crossing his arms in front of his chest, a gentle smirk tugging on his lips as Sly continued his panting, his face flushed, and eyes wide. But it wasn't the fear of his leader's wrath that made him look this way, Sly knew better than to buy that act, Harry's arms fell at their sides as a frown took over the once amused face._

"_What's wrong?" Harry asked gripping his friend by the soldiers, Sly continued to pant out heavily before wiping the sweat from his olive toned brow._

"_T-there was an attack…in D-Diagon A-Alley…" Sly stammered out, tears creeping into his dark eyes filling with unshed tears, Harry's grip tightened, Sonja and her group of girls went shopping there for 'supplies' Lord only knew what that was to Harry. But seeing the torment in his brother's eyes left him breathless for a few seconds._

"_Jessie…Jessie tell me…did Sonja get back? Please tell me she's safe Jessie…" Harry pleaded using Sly's real name for a change, Sly didn't seem phased by it as he looked guiltily into Harry's eyes._

"_Laura apparated back into Preacher's quarters…she's dead Harry, she-she was tortured. There was blood everywhere Harry! Her eyes were empty, already lifeless…she didn't stand a chance, we don't even know how she got back." Harry had a good idea, his grip on the wand in his pocket tightened as his heart beat raced with an adrenaline for blood lust, something foreign to the somewhat peaceful leader._

"_Did Sonja come back?" Sly looked down and shook his head no, Harry nodded, kissed his brother's brow as he did his daughter and backed away, his hands going for his black cloak on the footrest of a chair resting near the fireplace._

"_Don't come looking for me…" Harry ordered before he disappeared with a flick of his wrist…._

_Harry's boots landed hard on the debris filled ground, the sun was setting in London it seemed, that or the smoke just cut off the sun's spotlight, Harry wasn't quite sure, nor did he care at the moment. Screams emitted through the air like a banshee searching solely for his mate, blood covered the streets and walls, but otherwise it seemed abandoned. Those were wizards for you, never standing up for what they believed in, they always ran like cowards with their tail between their legs, if only he knew. Harry's feet followed the screams, killing deatheaters in cold blood, with his wand or the bloodied dagger he still held in his hand it didn't matter, all he cared about was that he left none alive. It was when Harry was nearing Knockturn Alley that his fast paced slow, there lying emotionlessly on the ground was Knives' girl Anita, her light brown eyes stared up to the heavens for the relief of her tormented life, it seemed her slit throat was the pass to access that liberation. Harry knelt down beside her and closed the already empty eyes, she was a sweet girl that often looked after Olivia with he and Sonja were away, Knives would be in a world of hurt when this night ended._

"_**NO!**" Harry looked towards the Knockturn Alley where the scream was emitted from, giving one last look of remorse to his departed friend, he rose from his knees and sprinted at full speed into the direction he heard the voice, his knife left behind. _

"_Come, he's calling us…" _

"_But I want to finish her off! My daughter deserves nothing better!"_

"_Now Lucius!" The popping sounds signifying of someone apparating away met his ears as Harry turned the last corner and nearly fainted. There lying not ten feet from him was his beautiful Sonja, her close ripped and drenched head to toe in blood._

"_Sonja!" Harry yelped as if he were caught on fire, he skidded to his knees to rest beside the woman he loved. Sonja's blue eyes met his, her breathing was labored and she seemed to be fighting to keep conscious._

"_Harry-it hurts." Sonja gasped as tears ran down her cheeks. Harry's eyes looked over her body, her hair was filled with sweat, grime, and he didn't want to know what else. Her scalp was bleeding from pieces of hair being torn mercilessly from its roots. Her right eye was nearly swelled shut, and she had a deep cut running from her eyebrow down to the side of her neck. Her throat had marks of a handprint from where she looked like she had been throttled; making Harry bite his lip from the harmless threat he had just given Sly upon seeing him in his house. Bite marks led down her chest, to the white blouse that was practically torn from her body, it too was soaked in blood, but it was the source that hit him hard. There resting in the dead center of her abdomen was a dagger, the blade from what he could see was black, the handle was in the shave of a silver serpent, one eye a ruby red, the other a emerald green that seemed to glow mockingly at him. Her right leg was broken, and her left arm was dislocated while her fingers on her right hand seemed to be just as disfigured. Harry returned his eyes to his love's face…_

"_Hold me…" Sonja whispered weakly between her cries of pain._

_Harry nodded as he slowly pulled his love to rest in his lap, he cradled her broken body against his chest, and slowly began to rock back and forth; whispering words of endearment, and an everlasting bond of love that he would never forget. Sonja continued to cry until her weakened breath wouldn't even allow that. Her ragged breath on his neck started to slow and Harry began to choke up sobs of his own. _

"_Please don't leave me…" Harry whispered as he kissed her bloodied lips, Sonja continued to look at him and it wasn't until then that he realized she was no longer seeing. Her breathing had stopped and Harry knew he had lost the only thing that kept him sane._

"_No- please…Sonja, you can't leave me here! You can't leave Olivia she needs you, I need you!" Harry cried desperately as he shook the body of his girlfriend, the only one to really show him that he was cared for and loved. He didn't want to live in this world alone, why should he? _

"_Why did you do this? WHY COULDN'T YOU TAKE ME INSTEAD?" A crash of thunder was Harry's answer, but it wasn't the answer he was looking for. Harry lowered his love to the ground as the rain started to hit in full force. The blood soaking the ground was slowly running in rivers towards the ditches, and Sonja's empty face became clearer with each passing sheet of rain. Even in death she was beautiful…_

"_I'm so sorry…" Harry whispered between his sobs, he didn't no how long he stayed like that…he only remembered Sly and Knuckles coming to drag him back to shelter before he was caught by the public, that night it was the least of his worries…_

"_This wasn't your fault; no one could've predicted this…" Sly whispered to Harry as Greg and Knuckles took Sonja's body from view. Sly had to restrain Harry to keep from throttling his men from stealing his love's body from him. _

"_Tell that to those who died without a cause." Harry whispered hatefully to Sly before he pulled away from his friend's grasp and ran from the alley without a sense of direction or care from the world. He only wanted the hurting in his heart to stop…_

_Harry didn't return to his home for nearly two weeks._

"Harry! Look over there!" Lovette pointed towards the main streets of Hogsmede, aurors were out and about as well as other men with their wands drawn. Harry scowled at this, took up his girlfriend's hand before rushing towards the wild mob, putting his hat on as he did so. The shouts were muffled but it seemed they had captured two deatheaters who were holding a hostage. Harry snorted at this, deatheaters weren't that stupid, they never kept hostages, at least not alive.

"Someone should notify the Minister right away." Harry recognized the voice of the know-it-all Gryffindor from anywhere. Harry finally managed to fight his way through the mob, but Harry wasn't ready for what he saw. There bound and gagged were two of his best men, they were on their knees and looked horrible. His daughter was in the arms of an older man and she looked just as bad, thought she still fought tooth and nail to break free from the unwanted embrace.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked in a severe deadly tone, all heads shot towards the voice that demanded respect, and all for once were silent aside from the high pitched whispers that Harry easily ignored, his eyes were on the men that still held his squirming daughter. Olivia's thrashing finally subsided as she looked about ready to pass out when her eyes followed those of everyone else.

"Daddy?" Olivia asked almost in disbelief, nearly four months from your parent could probably do that to you. Her face was bruised and had shallow cuts in various places, the image sent shivers down his spine from recent uncovered reminiscences. Harry drew out his wand as he stepped into the center of the circle.

"Let her go." Harry ordered, his tone was deep, deeper than any of his friends have heard before and he held the posture of a beast ready to pounce at any given second. Olivia was hesitantly released, and instantly Olivia was sprinting towards her father faster than she could manage. Harry's arms were already opened and ready as he dropped to the ground and embraced the person he had only prayed on seeing since his capture. His hold tightened on her, almost in doubt, this wasn't a dream…

"Daddy!" Olivia cried into his chest as her small arms encircled Harry's neck and clung on for dear life. Harry was nearly in tears as his daughter began to pour out the excursion that was her journey to him, sadly not leaving a detail out to Harry's already aching heart.

"You promised you'd come! But you didn't- it was horrible Daddy…why didn't you come?"

"I'm so sorry, I wanted to…I tried, believe me I tried." Harry's voice cracked as a tear slowly slid down his cheek, his kissed the top of his daughter's dirtied hair and slowly stood, his daughter still tucked tightly in his arms. His wand still rested tightly in his right hand as he turned his attentions back to the men that still had his friend's bounded.

"Release them, they serve me…" Harry growled out

"These men are to be taken to the court house Mr. Potter, they're deatheaters." This statement came from Tonks who was basking in all her glory that she had been the one responsible for their capture, a few men, obviously people that worked with her nodded as they affirmed her declaration.

"You are an idiot." Harry stated blankly as he took a pocket knife from his back pocket and cut the bonds themselves. Instantly his men stood and took the gags from their mouths.

"These men are loyal to me and me alone, if they wanted to hurt you, they would've killed you at point sight. They're my best fighters after all…" Harry stated in the same snide tone the Aurors had used with him. All was quite as Knives and Knuckles brushed themselves off, Harry could see in their eyes the pain that was really there nonetheless.

"That's our Shadow…always making the grand entrance." Knives smirked as he and Harry shared a swift embrace.

"Yes grand, but always **late **appearance." Knuckles added as he patted Harry's cheek almost as if he were scolding a child before they both laughed and embraced each other as brothers. Olivia whimpered in his arms and so Harry pulled her back, she was hurt, his men were hurt, they needed to get back to the school.

"Come, it seems you could use the rest." Harry smirked as he nodded his head towards the direction of the school.

"You can't do this, what gives you the right to take the law into your hands!" His men had made to follow but Tonks stormed up to Harry and dared to try to strike him, Harry caught her wrist easily and tightened his grip till he knew she was seeing stars. The frantic changes of her body and face were obvious factors to that, but it wasn't until she was on her knees pleading did he let go.

"I take the law into my hands when it's my friends and my family's lives on the line. If you have a problem with this, take it up with your beloved Headmaster, but until then. Leave me the fuck alone woman!" Harry spat out hatefully causing Olivia to shutter in his arms, Harry finally released her and once more jerked his head towards the castle. His men smirked at his tact towards the auror; it seemed their leader hadn't gone completely soft after all.

"Oh Harry…" Lovette shook her head disdainfully before she walked away from the scene and towards a different path to the castle where she would go back to her solitude until Harry realized he had forgotten her. She didn't have any choice, for Harry was all she had…

* * *

Voldemort studied the young man in front of him; his eyes were a predatory brown that glowed with bronze light whenever something was heard to his delight. His hair was that of the night and tied back into a ponytail that rested at the nape of his neck. His features were aristocratic, but his body was built from labor. This was how he found Harry's greatest fear upon entering the chamber that evening. The man was actually quite smart, and it made the Dark Lord wonder how his Harry had taken him down all those years ago.

"So let me get this straight, you're trying to take out the one I trained for battle in the first place?" Jackal laughed and shook his head in amusement. Oh yes, he remembered Shadow, he was Jackal's creation for nearly ten years. He took him under his wing, and taught him all he knew…fighting, magic, and the ways of life in the underworld of the streets. His betrayal hurt more than 'death' itself, it was the fact that Harry's curse didn't kill him that still kept the vampire going. Harry fired the killing curse, it struck center alright, but it didn't have the requiring credentials and heart to kill him. It took hate and blood lust for that pretty spell to work, something his boy didn't have towards him, he was just thankful that Victor, his maker, found him in the back of the alley that faithful night.

"Oh yes, and you want me to help you. Why would I do that?" Jackal asked crossing his arms in front of his chest, these people took him from his convent, his home without questioning, and kept him locked up for weeks in some dungeon where he was forced to sleep from his weakened state. He didn't owe these people anything but an assurance that he wanted to suck them dry.

"You know Harry's fighting style, every secret, every move…you could take him down easily no doubt." Voldemort smiled, his eyes glowing red in excitement that sent waves of fear through Lucius' body.

"Yes…but what does that get me?" Jackal asked with a pouting frown

"Revenge. You'll see your attempted killer at the mercy of his greatest enemy. Plus…all the blood you can stuff yourself with." Voldemort added for good measure. Jackal tempted his chin in thought, but didn't quite find him satisfied…he knew what would though…

"I'll do it if you do me a favor, I want that bitch Sonja Malfoy and Potter's brat at my mercy…I want them both begging on their knees for me to spare their lives. It was their fault that Shadow turned from me after all." Jackal hissed angrily, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the arms of the chair he sat in.

"Sonja Malfoy has been dead for over two years…what business would Potter have with **_my_** daughter?" Lucius thundered out as he stood from where he sat beside his master's side. This only seemed to amuse the vampire as if this whole thing was a joke.

"Imagine that…Lucius Malfoy's daughter…banging the boy-who-lived behind her father's back. Tsk, tsk, and let me guess…you didn't know that the little brat…damn what was her name…Anita, no…Ophelia…no!"

"Olivia?" Voldemort asked curiously, snapping his fingers, Jackal pointed to Voldemort and smirked nodding his head.

"Yes…it was their fault that brought Harry's betrayal. He'd still be at my side right now if it wasn't for the little whore."

"No need to worry, Sonja was killed long ago…I did it myself. And as for this granddaughter of mine, well…we think she may already be dead." Lucius assured the vampire, his eyes glowing in disgust and muffled rage at his daughter's digressions when she had been alive.

"Pity, I would've loved to kill them myself. Very well…you have a deal, now where can I find my little project?"

"Hogwarts." Voldemort smirked before he motioned closer for Jackal to lean in and together the three men began to plot out Potter's grand downfall and his soon to be submission to the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Guess what! We get to hear about Potter's second 'child' next. Yep yep yep, and sadly…no one guessed the prisoner's identity, leaving me in a tight spot. But don't worry, I'll try to find my favorite name from the lists my favorite reviews gave me. Oh yes, sorry about the long wait. We had a family emergency that kept me away from doing anything really for a long time. (little sister got hit by a car, almost got killed from it, she just got home last week to be exact) thanks to all those who e-mailed be personally, its nice to see you worried, and Sophie says she's feeling a lot better.

Shouldn't have any other delays, and I promise will update soon.

Angelique


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

"What are you going to do with them Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked quietly as the two leaders of the school staff watched through the infirmary window watching Madame Pomfrey scuttle back and forth with various potions and salves to help heal the three uninvited guests of the castle. Harry was sitting in one of the beds still holding his daughter, clutching her to his chest afraid to leg go, he had been that way since his arrival, making Pomfrey's job harder then it should be. But the little girl didn't seem to mind being in her father's arms, she had been asleep upon their entrance and hadn't awakened since.

"Nothing Minerva, at least not yet...come, we should prepare a place for them to rest." Minerva gave him a look of disbelief before nodding and followed slowly after the elderly man. The old headmaster had always something going on in that mind of his; she just hoped it would bring the better good instead of pushing their true cause further into shadow.

"So then we found a few horses, borrowed them from their owners and headed straight here." Knuckles announced as Pomfrey continued to stick up his right arm. Harry smirked at the term 'borrowed' stealing was more like it, but he didn't make any comment in front of the medic-witch. Knives sat silently watching the passing of conversation going back and forth between Shadow and Knuckles, he felt a tad withdrawn since the train attack...it hadn't been able to get Preacher's face out of his head, Preacher was the most selfless person he knew, and even in his dying breaths he was looking out for anyone but himself. He kept his promise to Preacher; he got Olivia to Harry...but what now? They acted as if nothing had changed between them...he didn't want to voice it, for he already knew that Harry knew it was his fault that their gang had lost so many since he had taken over. He wanted it to stop...it had to stop.

"What's the matter?" Knuckles asked blowing smoke from his lit cigarette in his direction, the lady taking care of him cleared her throat obnoxiously and gave Knuckles a pointed look, Knuckles rolled his eyes in annoyance and put his cigarette out with his leather gloved hand. Knives smirked slightly; Knuckles came from another gang in the Bronx, like him, all the way from the Americas. He had been in the Seekers since he was eight, and Knuckles since he was seven...both being in a different country alienated him, and aside form Harry and a few of his friends they had nobody but each other...giving he and Knuckles the strongest bond of brotherhood the streets could find.

"Nothing, just looking forward to getting back home, have things go back to normal you know?" Knives answered looking pointedly at Harry who just as quickly looked away making him want to snarl his impatience to the crowd listening in.

"Normal? You know just as well as I that nothing will be the same again." Knuckles muttered with a sad glint in his eyes, Harry's eyes fell to the ground and Knives knew just how heavy his heart was with guilt. He should feel guilty...even if it wasn't his fault that someone was after him. But hadn't he heard of the expression of sacrificing himself for the greater good? Knives slapped himself quickly for that thought, what was he doing? It was Harry who had helped teach him to survive on the streets; he didn't let the other gangs pick on him and had saved his ass many times when Jackal wanted to beat the shit out of him. Having taken the beatings himself, Knives knew he owed Harry his allegiance even if it meant going to the boarders of death. Death...that was something he had to face many times, he wasn't afraid of dying, he was afraid of leaving an unlived life behind.

"Hey Shadow...when are you wanting to leave anyway?" Harry looked up from starring at his daughter's body and looked to be in deep though, the nurse working on them had stopped her ministrations to Knuckles' forehead when Knives asked the question curiously. He knew it was tactless to do that while others could hear what they were talking about, but at the moment he really didn't care. His kneecap had shattered during the fall off the train, and riding on a horse for more than a week without having it tended made it worse for him. He wouldn't be surprised if he would have a limp for the rest of his life. Five of his fingers were out of place, and he had more cuts and bruises then a man with a masochistic fetish. Knuckles didn't look any better than he did, and Olivia thank the gods seemed alright aside from a little cuts, bruising, and a bit of exhaustion.

"I think its best we stay here for a while." Harry answered as Pomfrey approached him with a vial for Olivia. Both Knuckles and Knives' movement froze and it was as if they were frozen in time, heavy breathing was heard from Olivia as she fought with Harry when he woke her up. She was tired and cranky and the last thing she wanted was to have some potion forced down her throat. With a little begging, and a few snapped orders later, the girl was sound asleep again, this time without Harry to lie on, for he was sitting down beside Knives now.

"You two are angry with me, I understand if you want to go, if you take no part in what I have to do. Just know how much I appreciate you bringing Olivia to me; you two shall be leading the Seekers I suspect proudly in no time. That is if you accept them as your own?" Harry offered wearily

"We did not bring your daughter for you Shadow, we did it for Olivia, she needed her father…and unlike us she had the luxury of having one. The Seekers are yours; they've always been even before Jackal. And we shall watch them until you return." Knives finally ended as he rubbed tiredly at his eyes before he groaned and hissed in the pain coming from his fingers.

"Yes, but until we get home, we shall continue serving you…we'll get someone else to watch over them," Knuckles assured as he looked to Knives in affirmation which he received with a firm nod from Knives.

"But who? Most of the ring leaders were on that train…" Harry whispered not wanting to reopen already deep wounds.

"What about Xavier and Lex…I told them to stay behind because Landon said he'd been hearing trouble from his neck of the border. We needed someone to stay behind to protect the others, and to make sure all went well with the comings and goings of the trade."

"That'll do fine, but what did Landon tell you? The wolf-pack is fine yes?" Harry asked urgently, and then began to wonder why he hadn't thought of Landon before, but then reminded himself that allies weren't to be used unless you were desperate; he hadn't yet come to that, though he knew he was drawing closer to that border of need.

"Yes, but he has seen that girl you were with…Carla? She's been coming and going through the border, he heard she was pregnant, assumed it was yours…she is one worn in bicycle mate, I just hope the babe isn't yours." Knives said with a sigh

"I already knew she was going around the block, didn't know she'd been all the way around the city." Harry smirked sardonically

"Yes, but did you know a few of these 'meetings' were with deatheaters, men who are the sons of deatheaters in Voldemort's inner circle?" Knuckles inquired making Harry's mouth nearly drop to the ground. How could he have been so blind? She was a muggle! He knew she was, he had Sora do a background check on her when she first warmed his bed.

"That's how the Order found out; it has to be…how else could they have found me so easily?" Harry whispered, mostly to himself while his friends looked on in slight worry

"Easy mate, what's this you're rambling about?" Knuckles asked gruffly as he moved from the bed he had been sitting on to sit beside Harry.

"There's a leak in his inner circle, a spy, but who could it be?" Harry asked louder as he began picking through the men and women he had met so far that were in the Order. Sirius couldn't be a spy; neither could Remus, the man lied horribly…Moody? No, Voldemort had already tried to kill him…the Weasleys? Harry tried to keep himself from laughing regardless that the situation was dire.

"What does it matter?" Knives asked curiously "They already know where you are…"

"Yes, but don't you see? The spy would be giving plans to the Order, Voldemort is strong when it comes to occlumency…he could easily break into the spy's mind. Meaning the Spy is playing both sides even if it isn't intentional." Harry broke though knowing he may be in greater danger than he thought.

"Shadow, no offense mate, but I'm sure Dumbledore thought of it, if he does have a spy, he probably is a better occlumist than the Dark Lord." Knuckles smirked

"Yes, unless the Dark Lord realizes that the Spy is hiding something from him, and then goes to other measures…potions, spells, and the liking. There are ways around the walls we build in our minds…trust me brother, I know better than anyone." Harry shuttered as he thought about his long months of torture with the old fool they sought fit to call a keeper of light. The man was dark and demented, regardless to what others say.

"So what do we do? Find out the identity of the spy, and then what? Stay away from him as much as possible?" Knuckles asked clearly amused

"No, we find out what he knows." Knives modified as he answered for their leader with a deadly smirk Harry knew both of his assassins that sat beside him were known for. Harry cleared his throat and gave a stiff nod before he rose to his feet, stretching his arms behind his head as he did so.

"I'll be back within the hour…keep an eye on Olivia will you?" Harry asked as he took hold of his coat that had been thrown to the bed upon entering the hospital wing.

"Fine, as long as you tell us what stupid thing you're about to go off and do." Knuckles replied as he looked pointedly at their leader.

"I'm going to go make a list…"

"A list?"

"Aye," Harry answered with a smirk before he added, "Of the people we're going to hound for a few weeks." Harry finished before nodding to both of his men before he looked once more at his daughter sleeping in the bed. He bent down low beside her and gently kissed her brow before he straightened once more and bolted out the door.

"So…you got any painkillers in this place or do I have to get myself trashed to fix my agony?" Knuckles asked rudely to Pomfrey who had just reentered the lab carrying fresh supplies and what looked like clothes to both the boys' distaste, they had lost their stuff upon their arrival due to the idiocy of the aurors.

"You will do no such thing young man…now both of you back to your own beds and try to relax, this may take a while. And as soon as I am through, you two are going to get cleaned up, dressed, and then I'll make sure each of you is fed." Pomfrey continued as she began to fluff both boys' pillows. Because neither of them had a mother figure in their life, both boys took instantly to Pomfrey and made a note to be sure to look out for the nurse. As she continued to fuss over them, the boys continued to smile adoringly, not knowing that Pomfrey was feeling the same way, and was afraid she had been taken with the two boys. For she herself had children at one time, but the war had taken them leaving her motherless and a widower. Perhaps these two miscreants were the two she needed to bring light back to her life.

* * *

Monday morning came and Harry found himself back into his old school routine, Olivia had thrown more than a fit when Harry had to leave her with Knives and Knuckles in the quarters provided to them by Dumbledore. If they had wanted to discuss their 'planning,' it would never happen in that room. For the many portraits among the walls were ever so watchful and took to starring at the three boys suspiciously day in and day out. Harry was on his way to Potions class, the reason why he dreaded Monday afternoons, but he kept on reminding himself that after Potions was Magical Creatures, and then he was free to go.

"Harry!" Harry looked over his shoulder to see Malcolm and Eric coming up the hall to catch up with him. The two boys were major pranksters in Slytherin, but Harry had never really taken the time to talk to the boys, for he had much rather converse with Lena and Christian who seemed to be in their own world of love as of late. Said couple was just up ahead locking lips in a darkened corner, they'd be sure to get it if Snape would come along.

"So how was the date with the Ravenclaw mute?" Eric asked curiously as the two had finally caught up to walk beside him.

"Delightful, why do you two care?" Harry asked before it hit him, he hadn't really seen Lovette since their date, he ditched her in Hogsmede! Harry groaned at his stupidity as he rubbed tiredly at his eyes. He'd had a rough week, aside from having to deal with Olivia and his ever watchful friends; there had been several articles in the paper over him the last few days, including the performance at the karaoke bar, and the get-together in the street with his daughter. The press had a field day when someone had told them Olivia was his biological daughter, how they figured that out was beyond him, aside from their eyes Olivia truly looked nothing like him. Given their mannerisms were practically identical, but she was way past exhaustion to be herself that day. He hadn't eaten in the Great Hall the past few days, so he hadn't even stopped by to see if she got back ok, some boyfriend he was.

"You look 'delighted.'" Malcolm chuckled at Harry's expense as he jabbed him jokingly in the ribs with his elbow. Harry growled under his breath before he quickened his pace and entered the Potion's classroom. He was getting ready to take his usual seat in the back when he remembered why he came early. Searching out the sprightly Gryffindor, she was easily found talking to a group of Gryffindor girls near the middle of the room. Digging through his black messenger bag, Harry pulled out the small dark blue box, running a hand through his hair; he slowly walked over to the group who instantly quieted upon Harry's arrival.

"Hi Harry, saw your performance last Saturday…very cute." The girl sitting beside Lavender giggled as she twirled her blonde hair through her fingers, Harry gave her a forced smile before setting the box in front of Lavender. The girl looked at the box with great surprise before looking to Harry curiously, all Harry offered was a small shrug before he smiled gently and headed back to his desk. He watched from there as Lavender opened the box and let out a squeal of surprise and giddiness. He had gone into one of the many clothing shops in Hogsmede before he picked Lovette up from the train yard; he had gotten Lavender the promised scarf since he had ultimately ruined the old one. Only this time he got a nicer one in a fine silk that had been imported, he had made her wait weeks to be repaid, it was the least he could do.

"Oh Harry! You are so sweet!" Lavender squealed as she threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed his cheek long and hard, Harry immediately pulled back trying to hold back the blush he knew was about to come, why was he blushing? Oh yes, because the whole class was watching them…

"Don't think anything of it, I owed you…" Harry replied quickly, Lavender blushed, kissed Harry once more on the cheek before she walked away, her hips swaying suggestively as she did so. Harry chuckled darkly and shook his head, if only, if only…Lovette would be worth it though, at least he thought she would be if she didn't beat him first…

Harry was in the middle of adding the last ingredient to their light truth serum that had been band from the schools a century ago because Professors were abusing their students with the stuff, and using it constantly could end in nasty side affects, Peeves, the poltergeist being one of them. As he was getting ready to add a small hint of vampire saliva into the cauldron, pain erupted on the tattoo of the black dragon on his lower back making Harry feel as if his back was scalding in the pits of hell. Harry stood automatically hissing as he held back a scream. He had never feel it do this before, and for that he was grateful, but it was the reason why the tattoo was flaring a warning that seized him to move from his spot at his table. Though many students were looking at him like he was crazy…

The dragon was his first notion he had to commit as leader of the Seekers; the Seekers like many of the gangs in Italy and Southern France were very much like the Russian mob in the forties. A gang would be nothing without its allies, and just like the mob, Harry and his partner just happened to be two of the ringleaders of this elite group of UK's gangs, unlike the Seekers the other gangs had not even made a motion to convert for the better and had the brutality that could rival a deatheater. The leader of the Crowns, Scotland's top gang, the Willows were Ireland's guardians of the night, while the Purifiers took care of Wales. Landon went to these meetings for Harry, who had no desire to meet face to face with the predators that had been after him for keeps during his childhood years. But now that he was a leader the tables turned and suddenly he held the power, he had only met with these leaders once, when he had met them after he killed Jackal all those years ago. They had seemed happy to have Jackal out of the way, yet weary of Harry's youth, for only the foolish would put up a child to govern a gang. Harry had only been that of fifteen, the other leaders were well into their twenties…

'Why do they want?' Harry pondered, the only conclusion being a war between the gangs, something that was greatly feared in Harry's mind. He knew his gang's reputation would only stand for so long. He had been reluctant in teaching their younger members since he had become leader; he didn't want them having the life he was living. But he knew he had no control of who wanted to join or not, he had been collecting kittens instead of wolves for the last year…if the gangs wanted hell, the Seekers would be doomed to die. Only twenty remained of the thirty original members since he began that were under his wing directly, some had lingered off to the north while others just gave the street life up. He'd have to get rid of the children, anyone thirteen and younger if the future was war…but where would they go?

"Mr. Potter!" Harry shook his head before he looked to find Snape looming over him like a hawk vouching for his pray. The ache in his back sharpened making him hiss out once more. He had enough, it was time…

"Stupefy!" Harry screamed at the unarmed Potion's master, Snape looked to him in shock as the red light hit him causing him to hit the ground immediately with a loud bang, oh yes, he'd have a major headache come morning. Harry whispered a numbing charm on his back to lessen the pain while he took up his bag and headed for the door.

"What the hell is your problem Harry?" Lena shrieked as she stood from her stool, Christian as always on her side, Harry shook his head, he wasn't a student, he was a criminal…he belonged on the streets.

"HARRY!" Christian yelled grabbing him by the front of his robes, when had he walked over? GET IT TOGETHER HARRY!

"I am so going to die…" Harry whispered not caring of the people who heard or the horrified looks he was receiving. He gave Christian a foolish grin before he pulled his arm back and gave Christian a sharp punch to the jaw, he flew back hitting his head on a table violently as he went. He winced when Christian's body finally made contact with the floor, the Slytherins who had shunned him so before were now looking somewhat pleased. Harry had no doubt they were enjoying this, but at the moment he had to go, had to warn Knives, Knuckles…Olivia…THE PAIN!

Harry didn't understand what happened next, only that one minute he was standing inside of his Potion's classroom and the next…he had landed hard on the ground, dust clouded around him, but Harry slowly picked himself up, dusting himself off as he went. Glancing around, he found himself in an old fisher's warehouse by a pier. Landon was standing five feet from him looking a lot older than his twenty year old self. Landon offered him a soft smirk before he jerked his head towards the round table where all three leaders of the UK gangs and their seconds sat waiting not looking amused by Harry's delayed entrance, yep, big trouble…

"Shadow, so nice of you to join us." Came the crude proclamation of the strongest of them all, Scotland's Crowns' Garrison the Butcher. His second Dinah sat at his side with crossed arms in front of her large chest; she had a coy grin playing on her lips as she watched Harry like one would their prey. On the table's right was the Irish leader representing the Willows, a man in his late twenties named Camden, his second Farrell a man just as old sat on his right looking grim. Gavin represented the Purifiers from Wales, he was only a few years older than Harry and so they got along quite well, his second was the same age and went by the name of Bricen.

"My apologies to the delay, I was in the middle of…never mind." Harry cleared his throat knowing the other leaders didn't give a damn about his excuses as to why he was late. Nodding to Landon, he took his seat across from Garrison and waited until Landon was seated behind him, the circle was then complete and the reason behind the meeting was let loose.

"Deatheaters have been pouring in and out of our turfs these past four months, killing anyone and anything they see fit. And it was exactly two days ago Voldemort himself came to us, telling us he'll leave us alone if we do one thing for him. Do you know what that is Shadow?" Garrison asked leaning back in his seat with his arms tucked behind his head, Dinah looked at Harry with those big brown eyes that seemed almost upset.

"No, do tell though…" Harry muttered having a bad feeling about this

"They want us to disband the Seekers…" Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach and for the longest time there was silence around the table, Landon shifting uncomfortably brought Harry's attention back to par.

"And what did you tell them?" Harry asked his eyes fierce and for once in the longest time they glowed abnormally and were by all predatorily green.

"I told them the Seekers had many allies, in very dark places…" Garrison stated giving Landon at his side a very dark look. Landon merely smirked knowing he had great power with leading a werewolf pack, but not only that, Harry was friends with Lucian, a very high ranked vampire in the Royal Family. And though Landon wouldn't be near Harry if Lucian was around, he knew Harry was privileged to have both clans backing him up.

"I also told him that the Seekers may have great allies, but they are nothing as they once were…when Jackal led them." Harry snarled at this, he knew good and well the other leaders hated Jackal with a passion, why now should they praise him even in death?

"Jackal wasn't great, he was merciless…a true murderer…" Harry hissed angrily

"One must show no mercy when dealing with others on the streets. You cut suppliers and benefactors when you should approach them with open arms. You've lost more than seven estates around Britain since you became leader. And if I'm not mistaken, your gang has never, NEVER been weaker!" Garrison growled out as he lunged from his seat and hit his fist on the table, the pounding making a vibrating echo bounce around the warehouse.

"We want you to step down Shadow, put your gang in our hands." Camden finally stated knowing they needed to get to the point of the summit before a blood bath began.

"I already stepped down as leader, two months ago! My position was passed down to Preacher, and when he fell Knives and Knuckles were granted that rank." Harry stated while he fought furiously to keep his tone calm, his hands, however, were gripping the arms of the chair he sat in with white knuckles.

"I turned from Jackal's methods because too many families were being killed, and all because one husband decided he needed drugs and didn't have the money. It was ridiculous and pointless, why kill the family when the man himself would've done enough justice?" Harry ranted before Landon stomped on his foot from underneath the table to get him to try to calm down.

"You weren't given an option in this Shadow, the Seekers are over." Gavin finally replied his eyes never leaving the table for he was too ashamed to stare at Harry; it seemed more than one had betrayed him on this night.

"And what of the other gangs?" Harry asked softly

"They'll be left to their own territory." Garrison replied simply

"Fine you want the Seekers, take them…but know this; they'll never follow a tyrant." Garrison merely laughed loudly at this, though the laugh never reached his eyes as he draped his arm on the back of Dinah's chair.

"They followed a tyrant once Shadow, they will again, even if it takes a few kills and beatings. Your love life and child has made you weak Shadow, where's the fighter we once knew?" Garrison asked looking inquisitively at Harry, Harry didn't answer just dropped his head… that man had died along with Sonja, perhaps it was time to bring him back.

"We have a proposition Shadow…" Dinah finally spoke up, straightening accordingly in her seat.

"Oh yes, the proposition, we give you a month…either prove your worthy of leading, make the Seekers damnable once more, or you give them over to us." Garrison finished as he nodded his head to the other leaders around the table. He could do this, he wouldn't let his men fall to Garrison…he would not allow them to turn into himself, Jackal broke and ruined him to shape him into what he was today, no person should have to go through that.

"Deal…" Harry hissed standing while the other leaders followed.

"Don't make me regret this boy." Garrison grunted out as he took Harry's hand into his own, Harry nodded sternly and took the hand, gripping it tightly they gave each other a stern shake before Harry turned to the others and repeated the process once again. Olivia…was she worth giving up to become a killer? He looked to the leaders as they glared leeringly at one another, greed absorbent in their eyes at the idea of possessing the once most feared gang. It seemed he didn't have a choice at the moment, right now…Olivia needed a steady home, something Harry may never be able to provide. But where could she go?

"Shadow…" Harry looked up from starring at the pentagram drawn in red blood on the table; looking to Landon he finally realized they were alone in the warehouse.

"You should've just given them what they wanted." Landon smirked as he shook his head at Harry.

"Not now Landon, I have work to do." Harry replied as he brushed past Landon and exited out of the warehouse, Landon still followed behind him as he made his way towards the local pub.

"You know they were just going to take it, and then kill you if you got in the way." Landon stated as they sat in one of the back tables drinking down their third pint. Harry gave him a surprised look that needed explaining and so Landon replied.

"Gavin offered the idea of their proposal, Dinah agreed, and then of course Camden who has fancied Dinah even before your rise in rank and was more than happy to go along with the idea, Garrison's hands were tied." Landon laughed as he finished off his last mug.

"Jackal wanted to take Wales from Gavin, I stopped him in the end when I killed him, it was only proper." Harry replied not thinking too much on it.

"I better head back, full moon's in three days, we have a newly bit boy who'll need some painkillers." Landon chuckled as he stood from the table.

"The wolf-pack will be there when you beckon for us Shadow; all you need is to call." Landon smiled placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry only nodded before he gave Landon a week smile as he too stood and threw his hood over his head, Landon looked over Harry's uniform in distaste before he took out his wand and changed his clothes to Harry's old attire, a pair of loose fitting jeans, black sweatshirt, and a black trench coat, lastly was the bandanna Landon held loosely in his hand. Harry chuckled as he accepted the bandanna with much gratitude and tied the material around his forehead to cover his scar.

"Well, now that you don't look like a twelve year old fag, I shall be on my way, good luck Shadow."

"You as well…" Harry smiled as they both exited and went their separate ways; he had a lot of work to do before the night was over…that's for sure…

* * *

It was well after midnight the next day when Harry finally returned to the castle looked worn and past exhaustion. He was dressed still in the muggle clothes Landon had given him, and carried with him a dark black duffle that made Sirius look to Harry in wonderment. He had been standing outside Hagrid's hut drinking and smoking when he spotted his godson walking past; the panther caged up the hill from them was already bounding down to his master. Harry smiled one of those rare smiles as the panther pounced on him and began to lick his face and neck, all the while growling and purring, almost as if the panther was lecturing Harry for him leaving like that. Sirius chugged down what was left of his fire whisky before he stomped on his cigarette and gave Hagrid a farewell.

"Shouldn't we be going to the headmaster? People have been searching for the boy everywhere…" Hagrid commented wearily as he looked from Harry to Sirius with inquiry in his eyes. Hagrid, like Sirius himself was having issues when it came to their loyalties these past few weeks. They both hated the monster Dumbledore was becoming, but knew if Harry was led astray that it could mean the end of the world as they knew it. Harry needed to be kept on a tight leash until he finally realized that his life was going to have many changes and that he needed to accept them when need be.

"He'll find out tomorrow morning, right now the boy needs some rest, not another interrogation. And you know that will happen if we tell the headmaster." Remus commented leaning against the wall of the hut, a lit cigarette still in his hand. During this trade off, Harry had stood from where he was knocked down and headed over to the hut, Sirius could see the large bags under the boy's eyes and wondered what exactly he had been up to.

"You gave me a heart attack, all I heard was you cursed Snape before you knocked out one of your best friends and disappeared." Sirius chuckled as he embraced Harry will a one sided hug which wasn't returned. He knew Harry was still getting used to him, and he expected that, for he was giving him a chance.

"Christian…is he alright?" Harry asked looking somewhat sheepish

"Gave him a black eye, but yes…he's fine." Sirius smirked as he pulled away

"Your friends are out for the kill though…your two men have been searching the castle while students were in classes today, don't worry…I took care of Olivia." Harry smiled sadly and nodded his gratitude; he had turned to leave when he looked to Sirius once more, almost sheepishly.

"Do you know of any good a-adopting agencies?" Harry asked his eyes not meeting anyone's as he asked the question he knew he would later regret. But he was doing this for Olivia, the leaders were right, she was a distraction…and she did deserve a better life, something Harry wouldn't be able to provide for quite sometime if ever.

"If you allow me to make a few calls…" Remus interrupted as he stepped forward "I know of a suitable family to take care of Olivia…that is if that's what you're looking into." Remus added seeing the inner turmoil mounting in the young man.

"Who are you thinking of?" Harry asked rubbing the back of his neck

"My younger sister, she's in her mid-thirties, married, but can't bare any children. She and her husband are muggles though, but they'd love Olivia." Remus assured him with a smile as he thought of his younger sister, of Elaine.

"Call them, if they're interested…then---then we'll set up a meeting." Harry whispered before he bid them farewell once more and hurried off to the castle, his feline companion following him as he went. All three men traded looks of utter astonishment; something big had happened…they needed to find out what.

* * *

Thank you so much for your reviews, and I'm sorry I haven't added sooner but I've been balancing school, football, theatre, a job, and taking care of my sisters so you got to level with me. I'll try posting soon but if not, look for another update around Christmas. Tell me what you think, and any ideas of what should happen next…

Angelique


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N- here is the update I promised--like four or five months ago, I am so sorry!)

**Chapter 14.**

* * *

**H**arry entered the quarters near the west tower where his family was staying, he barely stepped four feet in when he was thrown against the wall, a dagger pointed at his neck, the owner being no other than the skilled swordsman himself, and of course his blade fanatic Knives, his face was dark and utterly raged.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just slit your throat…" Knives hissed as he pressed the blade further into Harry's neck. Harry smirked and then motioned his head towards Sly who growled as she got into her pouncing position, immediately Knives pulled back, shooting a glare at Harry as he went. The lights in the small common room came on and Knuckles emerged holding a glass of liquor, dressed in some of Harry's street clothes.

"Nice to see you two are well." Harry smirked as he tossed the black duffle he had been carrying onto the couch.

"Where were you? Olivia has been going ballistic...and all we here is that you disappear in the middle of one of your classes." Knuckles stated his eyes hardening at the leader he had been worrying nonstop about for the past two days.

"The leaders of the UK territories had a summit, one I was called to." Harry explained tiredly as he dropped down on the couch beside the duffle and began to rub tiredly at his eyes, he kicked off his boots and placed them on the footstool and leaned back, sighing contently as he did so.

"Well?" Knives urged as he threw the knife he had been holding with perfect aim at one of the few moving portraits set around the room. The man in the portrait screamed in fright before he disappeared from his frame, eyeing the others inhabitants of the portraits around the room, they seemed to have taken the hint and left quickly. Knuckles, however, placed a sound proof shield around the three of them to keep their conversation a secret from straying ears they couldn't see.

"Voldemort went to them and told them to disband the Seekers, they wouldn't kill them though; they'd just force them onto their own turfs. We made a deal, I have one month to turn the gang around and bring them back up to drive to what we once were." Harry explained hazily, neither Knuckles nor Knives disagreed with the idea, for they too knew they had been loosing their drive for quite a while, and both knew that if things didn't change soon, they'd be the ones hunted instead of the ones hunting.

"So what did you do?" Knuckles asked curiously after a bit of a dreary silence

"I agreed, I just kicked more than forty homeless kids from our turf, I divided them by age and shipped the youngest to Wales, and the others to Landon. They'll care for them until they're ready to be trained. I only kept those qualified to fight, and the ones that were there when Jackal was in charge, they know what they must do, and I already sent five teams out to make amends to old industrial partners. The imports will speed up, the buyers will raise and widen in variety, and we will show no mercy to those who go against us. The Seekers now work with the Maddock family..." Knives and Knuckles froze and stared at Harry with a mix of surprise and horror, the Maddock family was an old English family of muggles with friends in high places. For centuries they had been known for the crime lord Francisco Maddock, a drug lord with an obsession with the godfather, and he like many other of the high ranked families in their society have gone to the Seekers for 'favors.' Favors of course which included the assassination of officials and those who broke their word, it was a dirty way of living, but it paid more than well.

"Well then, welcome back Shadow." Knives smirked as he continued to pick at his nails with one of his favorite daggers who he referred to as 'the shining,' it was a nasty habit of his, but Harry had learned that many had found the gesture intimidating, perhaps they were right.

"I'm not back, just visiting until I set things right." Harry chuckled darkly, his eyes glazed over in a faraway look. Both men just nodded their head in understanding and they stayed in their silence until all three separated to head off to bed. Harry was trudging up the stairs to his and Olivia's quarters, upon entering the door, he found Olivia sound asleep in the bed beneath the window. Her arms around her teddy bear while Sly slept contently at the foot of the bed making Harry smile slightly. Taking off his jacket, he threw it at the chair in front of his desk that was followed by the sweatshirt until all he stood in was a pair of jeans and a black wifebeater.

Climbing onto his large poster bed to settle down between the thick blankets and sheets, Harry laid there shivering for a few minutes and allowed his heart and mind to calm. He still couldn't get them out of his head, the faces of the betrayed, he felt like a traitor. The youngest children between the ages of five and eight were taken to the orphanages, he made sure they were all upstate children's homes, where they'd be sure to find good homes, but the look on their faces nearly broke his heart. He kept seeing Olivia within the group he abandoned, looking to him with those tearful orbs that were so like his own, her bottom lip trembling as she pleaded for him to hold her with reaching arms. But he turned his back on that image and fled into the night, it was for the better… that was the mantra he kept telling himself, but who was he kidding?

* * *

**H**arry still couldn't believe he had allowed Lorena to talk him into this, as he stood backstage he stared out the curtain to the many students dressed in various costumes, mostly that of Wizarding ancestry, but the muggle borne made their presence known with themes from movies, novels, and musicians, while the few of wizard ancestry who tried to dress 'muggle' he couldn't help but laugh. Lovette had come as Dracula's bride; she wore a very tight black corset dress that pronounced her body beautifully. Her dark hair was swept into tight curls and piled on top of her head allowing a few stray curls to frame her lovely face. A simple charm allowed fangs to show when she smiled and as she danced; Harry, who had gone as Dracula himself, couldn't help but become mesmerized as she swayed her hips vigorously to the music played by a muggle stereo.

"Alright Romeo, come back to the present oh futuristic one…" Harry raised an eyebrow as he glanced back at Knives who had already made himself comfortable behind a set of drums, spinning the two drumsticks between his fingers with precise movements, Harry could see his blue eyes glowing in delight. Knuckles busied himself tuning his bass, all the while rolling his eyes at the choice of music they played outside. He had always been a head banger growing up, and Harry could see the irritancies and nausea in his face as they played the Backstreet Boys and the top of the speakers.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this, I rather be off playing dolls with Olivia." Knuckles muttered as he winced as yet another pop song came on, this time being that of NSYNC, he didn't know which one was worse. Harry laughed shaking his head all the while going back to tuning his own instrument. They had Malcolm, who was quite a talented guitarist there to back Harry up when he started singing, all the while a Hufflepuff named Aaron would play keyboard when need be.

"Why would you want to do that? You do it everyday…" Knives voiced earning him a death glare from the vicious assassin. Harry all the while laughed and shook his head. The music outside faded and Hermione, the head girl, could be heard clamoring up the stage steps and to the microphone set at the front. She talked for a few minutes; in which Harry enjoyed ignoring. The only back draw was his lack of attention caused him to nearly fall when the curtain was removed from around their stage area and they were revealed to the public. Harry chuckled nervously as he took a few steps up while the students continued to clap and cheer them on eagerly. Upon reaching the microphone he plastered a smirk on his face and cleared his throat.

"So…anybody know how to Waltz?" People seemed to look at Harry in disbelief, as if he were getting ready to play some classical music, while others, mostly purebloods, voiced their agreements about the formality of it all.

"He-he, I'm just messing with you…but do you really know the Waltz Weasley?" Harry asked curiously while others looked to the redhead and laughed watching as the redhead dressed as an auror blushed and moved to stand beside his date.

"Are you ready to party Hogwarts?" A loud cheer was his answer

"Good, cause I'm really going to need a drink once this is over…" Harry muttered before he nodded to Knives. Knives counted out with his sticks before the music sounded out loudly making some of the older Professors wince at the gift to still be able to hear.

"Breakdown!

Let the fun and games begin  
She is spayed and broken in  
Skin is cold and white  
Such a lovely lonely night

_Pre-chorus_  
Heaven is on the way  
You could feel the hate  
but I guess you never will  
I'm on a roll again  
and I want an end  
'cause I feel you creeping in

_Chorus:_  
What I found in this town  
I'm heading for a breakdown  
What's that sound, you're so loud  
I'm heading for a breakdown

Drank up all my alcohol  
This is not a free for all  
I'll be there for you  
'Til my heart is black and blue

_Pre-chorus_  
Heaven is on the way  
You could feel the hate  
but I guess you never will  
I'm on a roll again  
and I want an end  
'cause I feel you creeping in

_Chorus x3_

What I found in this town  
I'm heading for a breakdown  
What's that sound, you're so loud  
I'm heading for a breakdown…"

* * *

**T**he students were going crazy, mostly screaming their heads off while the boys voiced their agreements with gruff barks as they tried to seem macho. Harry all the while looked to his friends and smiled, it had been a while since he felt younger than how he acted, and music was just the thing to let him hang loose for a while. As the screaming quieted, Harry licked his lips and stepped to the microphone once more.

"How many of you have a sweetheart with you tonight?" Harry called out and was answered when students started to couple up automatically. Harry smiled and scanned the room until his eyes landed on Lovette who was standing near the stage and watching Harry with gleaming eyes.

"This one is for you happy couples, but mostly it's for a sweetheart of my own…I love ya baby…" Harry voiced out giving a wink to Lovette who easily was cooed at by the girls.

"Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you"

(A/N- God, I'm sorry to all the readers for that horribly bad fuzzy moment, excuse me while I go hurl; it will never, ever, ever happen again)

Lovette had tears in her eyes as he finished the song and quickly Harry took of his guitar, threw it to Christian to catch; with that done, Harry quickly jumped from the stage and enveloped Lovette with a passionate kiss that sent the rest of the school roaring.

"You always love causing scenes don't you?" Lovette whispered panting into Harry's ear making him groan with much needed lust.

"Perhaps…but you enjoy every minutes of it." Lovette giggled and nodded her head as she and Harry continued to kiss, it was when the noise around the room stopped that Harry reluctantly let go of Lovette and turned to see what had everyone's attention. What he found as his answer made his blood run cold. There standing in the middle of the now empty dance floor was a man he had thought he had killed years ago. And yet he seemed as to not have aged a day, his hazel eyes scanned the room like a predator searching out its prey…and when his eyes landed on Harry they glowed to a furious golden color.

"Oh-My-God…" Harry breathed out in disbelief as he took a step away from Lovette and reached into his back pocket to finger his wand, Jackal sensed this and easily disarmed Harry with a flick of his wrist, a force of dark magic that sent Harry's wand into Jackal's hand; while Harry was flung through the air to crash into an opposite wall.

"HARRY!" Lovette shrieked in horror as she rushed to Harry, but Harry quickly waved her off and stood on his own, though it was painful to him he didn't let it show.

"Remove yourself from this school immediately young man or I will have you arrested!" Dumbledore roared as he stood from where he sat at the teacher's table. This caused Jackal to chuckle before he ran at the old Headmaster like a speed of light, and before anyone knew it he had the old man on his feet with his throat gripped tightly in his hand.

"Don't make me laugh old man, besides, I only come for something that belongs to me." Jackal seethed out, tightening his grip on the old wizard to make the threat known to anyone who should dare attack. To everyone's horror, Dumbledore lost consciousness due to the lack of air and was flung carelessly away.

"We have nothing of yours!" Sirius protested as he now came to stand beside Harry, Jackal shook his head in amusement as he leapt from the small platform and landed ten feet from Harry.

"But you do, he's standing beside you…right Shadow?" Harry shuttered upon hearing his gang name from Jackal's lips, for he had been the one to name Harry in the first place all those years ago. Harry shook his head as he glared at Jackal, he was afraid to say the least, Jackal wasn't Harry's equal, for the man surpassed Harry in many ways, which was why he had cowardly killed the man…at least he had thought he had killed him…

"Sirius, you and Remus get Olivia out of here, take her where no one, not even I would think to look…" Sirius looked as if he were about to object but Harry cut him off once more shaking his head vigorously. "Now Sirius, I need you to do this for me." Harry whispered pleadingly to him, Sirius finally agreed reluctantly and before he went Harry grabbed his arm once more. "Take Lovette with you…" Sirius nodded before he left practically having to drag a frantic Lovette away as he went.

"How is it you're alive?" Harry asked taking a step closer to his former teacher

"You never had the heart to kill Shadow; besides, you didn't want to kill me…or else it would've worked." Jackal assured him, but Harry shook his head in denial, he had wanted to kill him, to be rid of his tormentor, and manipulator in dreams.

"You can't kill me Shadow; you owe me much more than that. I created what you are today, your magic capability, fighting techniques, every skill that you possess you learned through me. Now you are going to come with me now, or I will have to break you in front of everyone here and then take you by force." Jackal warned as he moved closer to Harry, his wand clutched firmly in his pale, steady hand. A knife suddenly flared in the candlelight of the room and launched itself into Jackal's abdomen. Harry's eyes widened as everyone screamed at the sight to behold. The pocketknife was still in Harry's hand…meaning…Harry looked to the stage to find Knives with a small smirk on his face, another dagger in his hand at the ready while Knuckles seemed to have disappeared at the moment; no doubt Knuckles was going off to find a more useful tool for this fight.

Cruel, dark laughter brought Harry's attention back to his former leader, Jackal had straightened his posture now and the knife that had been launched into his body was now in his hand; the blood from the wound still dripping off the dagger like a bad horror movie. The wound in his abdomen closed up and the blood staining his white tunic disappeared leaving him as good as new. The laughter grew louder as the knife was thrown back at Knives, who thankfully, had quickly dodged the flying blade with a back flip.

"Knives…so good to see you're still alive, I see you haven't lost any of your childish nature of attacking with your cowardly methods." Jackal chuckled as he began walking towards the stage. Knives' eyes narrowed as he dropped from the stage and got into a fighting stance, a wand in one hand, and a dagger in the other. This seemed to amuse Jackal, for the vampire's laughter only grew harder and far more deadly, his fangs fully emerged into blood lust and his golden eyes gleaming demonically as he did so.

"Shadow!" Harry looked to the entrance hall to see Knuckles carrying in the duffle bags Harry had brought with him from home. He quickly ran towards Knuckles being careful to keep an eye on Jackal as he did so. Upon opening the bag, Harry quickly searched through the weapons he brought and ended up pulling out his Sais, which he put into his boots, and Sly's Samarii sword which he pointed threateningly in front of him as he headed straight for Jackal.

"Harry…" Harry turned to see Knuckles offering his wand to him, Harry shook his head in refusal, but Knuckles ignored the protest and stuffed the wand into Harry's pocket before grinning.

"Go kill the bastard Harry…and this time do it right."

Harry smiled at his friend and nodded before hurrying back towards the front of the hall where Knives and Jackal were fighting in hand to hand combat. Well, it was mostly Jackal fighting while Knives fought hard to miss the blows aimed at him. A blade suddenly whipped around and met his sword, making Harry's eyes widen in surprise, but then he realized it was Jackal, the leader always had a trusty blade or two with him for as long as Harry had known him.

"Go Knives, it's between him and me." Harry ordered curtly not taking his eyes off of Jackal or the two swords still pressed against each other in a fight for dominance. Knives moved to go, but held back reluctantly until Harry shot him a glare. Neither Knives nor Knuckles left the hall; they stood back and watched to make sure Harry wouldn't need their assistance later.

"Always noble Potter, you know that was your weakness Shadow…always defending others when you should be taking care of yourself. A true Gryffindor at heart, just like those damned parents of yours…it's no good to be that way Shadow; after all, look what happened to them." Jack bit out in own anger as a surreal green glow emitted from the vampire before the globe like light created a sphere like globe around the two fighters. The barrier would make sure no one could get in, nor would they get out. And so the battle began…

Their talent when it came to fighting was remarkable. Both fighters were heavily skilled with years upon years of hard work and dedication to the intricate blades of various weapons. But Jackal held superiority over the fact that Jackal had taught Harry everything Harry had learned over the years in the Seekers, and because of that, Jackal knew Harry's every move. Footwork was fast pace and as their fighting became that of a dance, Harry lost himself within the world of warfare, only to find himself once more with every loud clang of medal meeting medal.

"Come now my boy, don't tell me that's all you have. The great Shadow, the one who thought he could defeat a legend…who's superior Harry? Tell them how you thought you could beat me; tell them how you thought you had slain me! And left me to die at the bottom of a bridge! TELL THEM!" Jackal snapped pulling from the confines of his sleeve with a flick of a wrist before plunging the well aimed deeply into that of his victim's shoulder.

"Tell them…" Jackal whispered with a snide grin, starring vehemently into the wide eyes of the breathless boy-who-lived. Twisting the blade to widen the wound and jagged the skin, Jackal listened with precision, listening to the crunch of broken bone and the sloshing of fresh blood seeping down Harry's shoulder, arm, and chest.

Pulling the dagger barbarically from the wound of the still shocked boy, Jackal pressed anther deep incision into the abdomen, right where Knives had struck on his own body. The gasp that had emitted from the boy's bloodied was like music to the ears and as he pulled the dagger out for the last time, he watched with great amusement as Harry dropped the heavy weight of his sword and all but crumbled pitifully to the floor. Starring down at the ceremonial dagger in his hands, he smiled languidly at the blood covering the sterling silver and brought it up to his nose to take in the intoxicating scent of the boy-who-lived, his very lifeline. Licking the metallic taste from the dagger, Jackal found the very taste to take him to a whole new height of ecstasy

"Harry! Harry, can you hear me?" Jackal looked to his right to see two of his ex followers hovering outside the globed boundary and smiled, Harry's blood tainting his white teeth making both boys' freeze in sudden fear.

"Don't worry Shadow, the transition between human and vampire isn't all that bad. I'll be sure to let you see your friends for your first feeding." Jack chuckled as he moved down beside the prone form of Harry's curled up body and flipped the boy onto his back.

"I'm sorry Jackal…" Jackal frowned at the deliriously slurred words, all to have everything come into clear comprehension as Harry's Sais found its way into the dead center of Jack's neck. Jackal coughed on the blood erupting from his mouth as his fingers closed around the handle of the Sais, all the while he stared down at Harry in disbelief. Straightening clumsily to his feet, Jackal let out an ear shattering scream that clearly surprised the inhabitants from the room who hadn't expected the vampire to be able to talk. But before anything else could be done, Jackal disappeared into a heavy, tick puff of smoke that left Harry to suffocate until the globe that still surrounded him from all sides went down.

"HARRY! HARRY!" Harry groaned leaning his head back as another wave of pain engulfed his body, leaving him on the floor panting. Knuckles and Knives fell to their knees on either side of his heaving body, each with a great amount on concern stoning their faces into a seriousness that left Harry grinning slightly.

"I didn't kill him…" Harry admittedly with a small gasp of hair he knew he should be saving at that moment.

"Shut up Harry, you don't need to be talking right now, just try to relax, we sent someone out to get Poppy down here." Harry decided to not make a comment about his brothers relating to the school's head nurse by her first name and instead leaned his head back to stare up at the beautiful masterpiece that was the enchanted ceiling. Stars flew left and right, all gleaming down at him with magnificence far too mysterious and majestic to ever possess. Harry watched another shoot star pass by the gleaming point of the north star and before Harry had a chance to loose consciousness, Harry made a wish.

A wish not for himself, not the others around him, it was simple and unselfish…he wished for—

"_I wish for Olivia to be happy_."

* * *

(A/N- ok that was to sappy moments, sorry this chapter was so late and horrible, I started this chapter around the beginning of the school year and finished up like—tonight so I had no clue what I was thinking all those months ago and just picked up as best as I could. Promise to have the next chapter up around next week, sooner if I have time. Thank you for those who e-mailed me, I admit I completely lost track on this story but now I'm back! I honestly didn't know people were actually reading and liking this story, so once again thank you for those who e-mailed me.) 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

**D**umbledore, one of the greatest wizards of the word, sat silently by the bed of his latest project, the boy-who-lived. Harry had been asleep for the better part of two weeks, a few times the boy had stirred, but Harry had never come close to gaining consciousness. His mind was plagued by nightmares, terrible memories and the ever lasting presence of the Dark Lord. His fever grew steadily in his body by a sickness unknown to Pomfrey or the greatest doctors known to both wizarding and muggle medicine alike. Dumbledore was having doubts that Harry would wake again, but the little tike always seemed to come through in the end, for the child was stubborn, just like his father when it came to the people he loved.

"And that is why I'm counting on you to come through..." Dumbledore breathed heavily as he ran his fingers into the sweat matted hair with sweet precision, the magic that filtered from his pours was intoxicating to say the least; it was no wonder the Dark Lord wished to possess his soldier so. Extracting his hand from the mass of black tendrils, Dumbledore lifted his hand to his own head to feel upon the bump that shrunk steadily on the back of his head. He admitted the vampire that had stormed Hogwarts had taken him by surprise, but that's not a mistake he was willing to make again, oh no, from here on out Dumbledore would keep the castle's inhabitants under constant diligence.

"Albus, what are you still doing here, I thought you left hours ago." Albus looked to Poppy who seemed to have a taste of distrust flicking in her rain clouded eyes. Shaking his head from his stupor, Albus pushed himself to his feet and began to head for the infirmary's exit that was until he remembered.

"The two boys that saw it fit to invite themselves into Hogwarts without my consent, where are they Pomfrey?" Albus inquired lightly as he turned back to the now glaring medic witch.

"Those two angels have been gone for the last week Albus, surely Severus informed you of the matter." Pomfrey cut in angrily

"Left did they, that is quite a pity." Albus stated monotonously, a sharp spark filtering the shinning blue eyes before he quickly turned to hide a smile and left the infirmary to Pomfrey's duties.

Glaring at the door as it was all but slammed closed in the headmaster's hurry, Pomfrey turned her attention back to her latest and certainly most frequently visited patient, Harry Potter. The poor boy was growing weaker by the hour and the problem was Pomfrey couldn't find the source of his illness. She had spent hours upon hours in the library doing research, she had called specialists when it came to knife wounds and their effects, but this wasn't an infection caused fever. It felt as if Harry had given up and his body was starting to shut down on its own.

"You do know you'll never find a cure if you don't get any rest right?" Remus asked gently as he entered the infirmary twenty minutes later with Sirius at his side. Both looks pale and gaunt in their tender age of 32, and yet neither seemed to find the time to care for themselves at this time. Remus of course looked the worse from wear as the full moon had been only two days ago.

"Yes, but his fever comes and goes so rapidly, he needs to be under constant supervision dears." Pomfrey replied as she once again applied a damp cold cloth onto Harry's flaming brow. Harry merely groaned pitifully in his sleep as he fought to move his head away from the unwanted touch. This had been the consistency of Harry's behavior; it seemed his nightmares were steadily growing worse inside his unconscious mind. Tisking gently, Pomfrey continued to wet the washcloth and dab Harry's brow before the child finally began to break into a cold sweat, his body trying to cool itself and fight off whatever fever was haunting him.

"Remus and I will be here to watch over him, now you go to the back room and sleep, if anybody comes in we'll see to it that they are dealt with." Sirius prodded, nodding his head towards the backroom where Pomfrey had a bedroom waiting to be used during rough nights with too many patients needing to be carefully watched. Pomfrey finally nodded as she folded the still damp wash cloth and left it to rest upon Harry's brow before she stood and left just as quickly as she had come. "Severus thinks someone came in here and poisoned him during the first few days after the attack took place. Do you think that's possible Remus? For someone to be able to get into the infirmary and to Harry's bed without someone noticing? I don't even think the boy has been alone since it happened." Sirius stated as he looked back and forth between his godson and his best friend.

* * *

**M**iles away within the depths of Slytherin Castle, a woman no older than twenty cried quietly as she clutched a small infant boy to her chest. Still slicked with sweat and exhaustion, the woman turned as the door creaked open and a looming figure entered the room bringing death and destruction through intimidation as he went. Sensing the trouble that entered, the infant woke from his slumber and let out a piercing shriek as evergreen emerald eyes flared in fear as a man dressed in black robes stopped beside the bed and simply studied the pair. Clutching the child closer to her body, the young lady hummed a quiet plea until finally the child grew silent and she was able to give her full attention to her Lord properly.

"When was the child born?" The cold, velvety voice asked gently. Carla Zabini looked up slowly from where she had been starring at her child's face, and up into the face of the snake Lord himself. Carla had long sing gotten used to the skeleton, and so she no longer shuddered in fear and disgust when he laid hands on her. Sadly, the same couldn't be said for many other women who had found themselves dead.

"Two nights ago my Lord," Carla answered nervously as she was still unsure of what to make out of this whole situation. "And what is it?" The Dark Lord asked referring to the gender of the child "It's a boy, Harry Potter's son." Carla added as an after thought even though the child's looks made it quite obvious. Looking down upon the sleeping infant the thick dark hair had made its presence known at Voldemort had already seen the child's eyes, there was no possible way for anyone else to have such eyes then Harry Potter.

"Did you name the boy yet?" The Dark Lord asked irritably hoping against hope that the child hadn't been named too briskly to end up with a foul muggle name.

"Tristan my Lord, I named him Tristan." Carla whispered as she kissed the baby's brow knowing these were going to be the last few precious minutes on her earth she would have with her child. She knew the plans forming in the Dark Lord's head, and she knew that she would not live to see light.

"I will give you that small honor in keeping the name you have chosen, after all, I rather like the legend of Sir Tristan the Knight." A cruel smile edged its way onto the Potion Master's face before he slowly traced a finger down the child's brow and along its cheeks. Moving quickly so as not to allow the child's mother anytime to object, Voldemort scooped the sleeping babe into his arms and smiled cruelly down at Carla Zabini who looked down right murderous and frightened out of her wits at that point. "I am pleased you have given me this untimely gift, your family with benefit from this, as well as your sacrifice. Goodbye Ms. Zabini," and with that said, Voldemort swept out of the room as quickly as he came, only this time, it was a child crying the loss of his mother that he took with him.

"No…" Carla whispered in despair as her heart plummeted to the pits of her stomach, and fresh tears fell from her eyes in the agony only a mother who has lost a child could understand. Some would say in the coming years that Carla Zabini was murdered by Voldemort or a fellow deatheater jealous in a fitful rage at seeing his unfaithful girlfriend bear a son not his own. But the truth that would remain would be the fact that Carla Zabini died that night of a broken heart.

* * *

**H**arry shuddered from his chilled fever and looked through cracked eyes trying to see through the glazed haze his head was offering him. He made out two shadowed silhouettes but nothing after that aside from the bright light trying to fill his vision. He heard the shuffling feet but after that there was only the scary feeling of pure silence that infiltrated into Harry's mind, allowing his thoughts to ponder the possibilities of the unknown around him. A slight murmur rose about him, and Harry once again found himself questioning who exactly his audience was.

"Sonja?" Harry asked calling out for his lover, hoping to find comfort and shelter in the one person he could trust his entire being and heart to. She would help him and hopefully explain to him what was going on and why he felt so horrible, so tired, and so helpless.

"Sonja?" Harry choked out when he didn't receive his lover. All he got was the raised murmur of voices surrounding him into a tight hold. A cold cloth was pressed against Harry's brow before going down his neck and followed later by his chest. Harry whimpered helplessly he was so cold and these people were just making it worse.

_"Sleep..."_ the soft order was whispered into his ear as more cold water was sponged onto his body sending his body into tremors that followed great pain in both his shoulder and abdomen.

"Sonja!" Harry cried out now terrified as his eyelids had now become too heavy for him to hold.

_"Hush Harry, you're alright, we'll watch over you. Just rest now and sleep."_ The words kept pestering him to the point Harry was going to cry out of pure exhaustion but finally he gave in to temptation and his body relaxed instantly as his body gave out to go into another long rest of healing.

"He's going to be alright Sirius, can't you see? He's fighting this tooth and nail I have no doubts he'll pull through...right Pomfrey?" Remus inquired as he laid a gentle hand on both of Sirius' shoulders as they watched Pomfrey continue to give their best friend's son a sponge bath to help break the fever that was continuing to climb to a higher peak each passing hour.

"He was awake, he was awake and he was scared..." Sirius murmured starring blankly into space all the while Sly laid at the foot of Harry's bed and growled irritably at the racket his master's human friends were making before she went back to cleaning her paws and washing her face.

"Harry is delusional Mr. Black; of course he is going to be scared. What's important now is that Harry has emerged from his coma. All we have to do is try keeping his fever down as low as possible and hopefully we can wait this out. Otherwise I'm afraid he'll be transferred into a muggle hospital's care." Pomfrey stated sadly as she dabbed the boy-who-lived dry with a soft white towel. Both Sirius and Remus stared in shock at this declaration and moth simultaneously gave each other looks of apprehension. Yes, it would be safer in the muggle world seeing as how the witches and wizards at St. Mango's couldn't find anything. It was obviously a muggle illness and not a poison or hex to their knowledge. At least there his shadow wouldn't be hounded by the likes of Dumbledore. The only problem was there would be easier access to deatheaters without the safety that Hogwarts had to offer. Than again, it seemed Hogwarts had failed to keep a simple vampire out of its borders. What would happen next?

* * *

**S**everus Snape knew from the moment Harry Potter killed Kingsley that he couldn't be controlled. That is unless the Dark Lord had him in possession. Without Harry Potter, the side of the light was truly helpless and Severus Snape would not be found on the wrong end of the war, not again. And so it was with quiet and careful planning for the last few months and led Severus up to this point. Walking towards the Infirmary with silent footsteps, hidden within the shadows Severus would put into play the greatest feat of all. He was going to kidnap Harry Potter right out from under Dumbledore's very nose. He had placed sleeping draughts in every member of the Hogwarts faculty including Madame Pomfrey, by this time everyone should be dead in a coma like sleep. Slipping into the infirmary, Severus tiptoed over to the Golden Boy's bed and instantly spotted the silhouette beneath the lays of blankets and sheets keeping the boy warm. It amazed Severus how quickly the body broke down when the popular nutrients weren't presented, the fever and poison in the boy's system had diminished the boy's strong body and left him pathetically weak; which was good, because being helpless was exactly the type of characteristics the Dark Lord sought in his bed slaves.

"Time to go for a little ride," Severus whispered taking the thickest blanket from the pile and wrapped the material tightly around the trembling unconscious boy. Severus knew that if he didn't make it to the headquarters soon that the poison would either take total control that would more than likely end in death or there would be lasting side affects. Either way, if he didn't get the antidote soon, Severus knew he would be in deep shit. Lifting the boy into his arms, Severus took off in a quick pace towards the exit, the boy weighing him down and making his footsteps slightly clumsier as he went. "Perhaps it's a good thing you lost weight…" Severus muttered as he continued on towards the main floor where he would exit out into the cold winter night. Severus didn't stop his clumsy paces until he reached the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, heading towards the check point that had been prearranged, Severus knelt down and laid the boy on the ground beside a grand old oak. Making sure the boy's face was covered in case the forest held spies; Severus leaned against the tree with his hood up and shielding his features.

"About time you showed up, we would've missed the transport had you delayed any longer." A chilled voice broke through the eerie silence of the forest and as the figure stepped out, Severus bowed his head in acknowledgement knowing it was not wise for him to speak incase anyone would recognize is voice. A low growl broke the eerie silence however, and immediately the two deatheaters were on top guard with their wands drawn. Severus instantly cursed himself for not noting the absence of Potter's precious guardian. He knew a guardian wasn't easily killed and hoped the timing of the transport through portkey would be soon for his and his partner's sake.

"Grab the boy and take hold of the portkey brother." Lucius, his partner this night directed knowing they couldn't chance Severus' name getting out into the open. Severus immediately nodded and dropped back a few feet to take hold of the unconscious student and quickly threw him over his shoulder, jarring the golden boy as he did so causing him to whimper form the obvious pain inflicted on his body through his wounds. Quickly to reach the portkey that came in the shape of a worn muggle jacket, Severus took hold of the leather material before wrapping Harry's slacked fingers around the torn sleep. Glancing at his watch, Severus read twenty seconds until two in the morning when the portkey would be put into play. Looking to Lucius within the fogged darkness of the forest, Severus could barely make out his friend being tackled by a screaming panther.

"LUCIUS! THE PORTKEY! GET OVER HERE!" Severus shrieked knowing he was blowing his cover but knew they risked more if Lucius, the Dark Lord's favored right hand was to be caught by federals. Lucius threw a nasty hex at the attacking feline before scrambling to his feet to stagger towards Severus with a noticeable limp to throw his footsteps off. He had grabbed the other sleeve of the jacket just as the portkey was activated allowing the two Deatheaters to disappear into the night, taking Harry Potter the savior of the Wizarding World with them.

* * *

**V**oldemort sat in what would soon be his consort's private quarters awaiting the arrival of his future mate. Both Jackal, who had never failed him in the least, and a Healer by the name of Marques O'Connor who had served him well during the last war sat patiently off to the side, they too awaiting the arrival of the Dark Prince as they too would be needed to save the boy's life. Looking at the clock along the fireplace mantle Voldemort noted the time as being 2:30am, the portkey would've transported Severus and Lucius into the courtyard as precisely 2:01am, so what was taking them so long? Voldemort was getting ready to move from his chair beside the barred window to personally go and retrieve the boy when the door was finally opened allowing both Severus and Lucius to enter. Voldemort stood immediately and smiled as Severus laid the bundle he carried down on the bed.

"I am sorry we're late my Lord, we ran into a problem right before the transport was to take place." Severus stated as he dropped to his knees in a graceful bow.

"Absolutely beautiful…" Those were the first words emitted from the Dark Lord's mouth as he uncovered the treasure laid beneath the large woolen blanket. This was what he had been waiting to get into his possession for the last six years. Brushing long locks of sweat soaked hair out of Harry's face; Voldemort leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to the lightening bolt shaped scar. With such a tender action, it would've come to a surprise to anyone when the unconscious boy lying on the bed had withered and screamed in his coma like sleep beneath those two thin lips.

"Snape, O'Connell I want him back in working order and there better be no mishaps or side affects, it was after all your idea wasn't it Snape?" The Dark Lord asked turning back to the look at the deatheater that hadn't moved once during the Dark Lord's interaction with the boy. Snape bowed his head in both acceptance and confirmation to the Dark Lord's question before he rose to his feet and removed his cloak. O'Connell finally came to his senses and set the large leather bag on the bedside table beside the bed Harry inhabited. Taking out three large vials filled with glowing mercury liquid as well as a few syringes, Marques removed the blanket covering the trembling young body and used his wand to cut the infirmary gown from his body. Accessing the damage done by the poison coursing through the boy's veins, Snape looked at the veins blackened in its sickness. They would have to move quick less brain damage or severed limbs be the resolution.

Harry woke with a mewling cry that only insinuated the painful look his scrunched up face was reflecting as his entire body arched with the pain traumatizing his body. Trying with endeavor to clear the haze from his eyes, Harry panted breathlessly, praying with all his might that he may be relieved from the torment. Cold hands held him down as his body began to spasm uncontrollably, blinking a few more times; Harry focused his vision on the surroundings around him and froze immediately upon seeing his Potion's Master starring him right in the eye. Frowning slightly, Harry noted the man wasn't dressed in his black school robes as he had seen upon every single moment of their meeting, not only that, but with his button up shirt's sleeves rolled up, Harry could perfectly make out the Dark Mark. Snape was the spy, oh God, Snape knew everything this whole time…

"Get the boy some morphine, the next few hours are going to be painful…" a voice Harry didn't recognized, voiced from his left, Harry would've turned his head to look at him, but Snape's irritated voice interrupted his movements, and instantly Harry's attention was once again drawn to the greasy haired git.

"I thought you were a healer at Mungo's you insufferable ingrate. He's had different forms of neurotoxins in his body for far too long, any narcotic or morphine could kill him. He must not be given anything until the withdraw has finished its task, we can't chance his heart stopping again…" Severus muttered as he waved his wand above Harry's body, instantly Harry found himself strapped down and incapable of moving an inch with the brown leather straps locked in place.

"I work with spell and curse damages as my major, potion and plant poisoning was something I minored in. Besides, this poison concoction you made up was by far beyond anything I have ever witnessed." The man on Harry's lap muttered while looked back at Severus with an apologetic stance.

"That's because I invented it…took be quite the time, but I believe in paid back in full. Mr. Potter, if you can understand me follow the light with just your eyes." Harry clenched his eyes closed with the bright beam coming from Snape's wand hit him with full force, the glands in his eyes had become sensitive during his long rest and burned with the pain the Potion's Master invoked in them. Harry panted with the pain and exhausting forced upon his body as yet another wave of throbbing pain shot through his body.

"Well…at least we know he's not blind." An amused voice of the healer sounded followed by the stomping of feet from outside the room Harry inhabited. When Harry felt the two bodies swarming him quickly move away, Harry forced his eyes open and nearly screamed in pure terror at the sight before him. Voldemort stood in the doorway smiling at him.

_"Hello Harry." _

* * *

"**C**heck the grounds; I want ever square foot covered immediately!" Dumbledore raged as he continued to pace about his office, rubbing at the migraine forming in his temple as he did so. He was hardly enough that he and the rest of the Hogwarts staff had awaken nearly a day later than their morning routine, but when Albus fled to the infirmary to insure the well being of his powerful young soldier, he was surprised to say the least to find that Harry Potter was not where he had been left over the past few weeks. At first Dumbledore had thought the boy's godfather had finally taken him and left out of pure rage, but when Dumbledore found both Sirius and Remus in their respectful rooms, he immediately marked them off the list upon finding them still passed out.

"We've looked everywhere Albus, the boy is gone. Pomfrey thinks someone had drugged the faculty's drinks and kidnapped the boy during our unconscious state. The monitors and needles had been carefully removed with precision, if the child had awakened naturally, he would've been far more frantic to do something like that." Minerva assured the furious headmaster in fear of both her colleagues and the Potter boy being the target of the old man's wrath.

"Minerva, please, allow the healer to speak." Pomfrey interrupted with a stern scowl that instantly sent the Headmistress's mouth shut before she continued. "The drug that we had discovered that had infiltrated Harry's system was far too powerful to make an antidote for. The times he had awoken over the past few weeks was enough proof to say that Harry couldn't have gotten away on his own, the boy could barely keep his eyes open. Not to mention the fact that you have all looked over a crucial detail during your 'search.'" Pomfrey added with a slight growl that surprised everyone who had been listening in the room.

"And what is that Poppy?" Dumbledore asked with obvious resentment in his voice.

"Who was the one person, aside from myself, in charge of giving out medications and healing procedures? Better yet, who would be sly and talented enough to pull of the drugging of our goblets during dinner? Who had complete access to the boy ever since his stay that would have the guts to kidnap him beneath our very noses? Or even more so, who's missing from this room as we speak?" Everyone stared blankly with wide eyes and held breaths while everyone in the room pondered what the school nurse had just said.

"Snape is missing…" Sirius whispered looking directly at Remus with a mixture of both shock and rage.

"No, absolutely not Poppy, Severus had shown his loyalty to both me and this school time after time. I will not abandon him to suggestion and blatant accusations when he is not here to defend himself. Besides, this could've very well been the work of Potter's friends."

"Then where is he Albus? Where's Snivellus?" Dumbledore stared down at his feet in thought for the longest of moments before with great dread he turned his full attention back to Pomfrey who stood awaiting a comment.

"Interrogate the paintings Pomfrey; find out who was in the infirmary when the rest of us were forced to sleep…" Pomfrey gave a slight nod of the head before she quickly excused herself from the oval office that had remained the head of Hogwarts faculty since the four founders.

"What is Voldemort really has him?" Sirius asked, his heart filled with fear for the child he had been appointed the godfather of. The last memory of Lily and James remained in the boy they sacrificed their lives for, and although his parents were barely seen in Harry outside of his appearance, Sirius could still see the same compassionate courage that had drawn him to the Potters all those years ago. If Harry were to die or fall into darkness, Sirius didn't know what he would do.

"If Tom indeed has Mr. Potter, then I'm afraid we're in greater trouble than I have ever imagined. But for now we must hope for the best, Lemon Drop anyone?"

The headmaster that had been looked to for guidance over the past decades was only met with one thing…silence.

* * *

A/N: I know what you're thinking, where the hell has this bitch been? And I answer….EVERYWHERE! Sorry for the crumby chapter by the way, every time I would think of something incredible to write, by the time I sat down at my desk to type, my mind would go blank. And because I have hit a wall in my writing, I can't tell you when I'll be updating next. If any of you fantastic readers and writers out there would like to suggest any ideas…I would be eternally grateful! TTYL! Angelique 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

** H**arry didn't know how long he had been asleep once Voldemort had walked into the room he had been held captive in, once the snake king had taken one step towards him, Harry's head had felt as if it were possessed by fire and he had lost consciousness quickly. Now as he had awaken into his nightmare for the second time, Harry noted that the pain he had felt vibrating through his body before had been suppressed, and Harry wasn't so sure if this was a good thing as of yet. Willing his body to rise from where he laid, Harry quickly discovered that wasn't possible with the various leather straps holding his body down. A large frown swept upon Harry's as he began to think through his options at the moment. Questions of what he was going to do when he got out, how he was going to get out, and what exactly the Dark Lord would do to him plagued his mind. Not only this, but a deep chilling fear arose in Harry's heart as he prayed to the gods for safety, it wasn't for himself though, but for his daughter, his friends, and Lovette. Oh yes, Lovette, he wasn't quite sure what he felt for the dark haired Ravenclaw.

But as time in this prison he had brought himself to flew by, he realized that perhaps he should put himself first beyond all others. After all, he couldn't very well protect his friends if he was dead now could he? And what about Carla? What had happened to the sweet girl he had so closely fallen for not so long ago? She was pregnant yes, but after what Preacher had told him, could it be true? That night at the club should be evident enough that Carla was no faithful girlfriend. But what if the child she carried in her womb was indeed Harry's? Would he take care of the child or leave it to the whore who bore it? A deep chuckle caused Harry's attention to seize and move swiftly in the direction from where the sound was coming from.

"You look so amusing when you're thinking." The voice stated and instantly Harry recognized the speaker as Jackal, it seemed Harry hadn't caused him enough damage to keep him from speaking, what a shame. Another deep snicker boomed into the air and Harry suddenly found himself snarling silently.

"Fangs would go perfectly with that look you know..." Jackal stated with a dark chuckle, even though it had been meant as a joke, Harry could still find the true threat behind the clever vampire.

"It should, I learned it from you." Harry answered softly knowing that angering his former gang leader and teacher would get him nowhere when he was still strapped down and unable to move.

"We weren't always enemies Harry, what happened between you and I, there was a time that you respected me. A time where you looked to me for guidance and understanding, what happened to the boy I thought of as a brother?" Jackal asked softly as he moved slowly towards the bed, almost as if he were gliding on air as his footsteps seemed soundless to Harry's ears.

"You lost your respect when I found out the true meanings to your teachings Jackal. All the time I thought it was true justice you were serving out, but all along it had been you I should've feared and hated from the beginning..."

"I saved you! Or have you forgotten the little abused boy you once were? I protected you when there was no need! Had you been any other I would've left you there to die!" Jackal raged as he pounded his fist on the bedding nearly missing Harry's chest by a few inches.

"And that is why I could never respect you. You only took me in because I was a 'legend,' a power source you saw to reap for your own benefit. Don't lie to me Jackal; there has never been a thing you've done that wasn't for your own gain." Harry muttered defensively.

"Don't fool yourself Harry, name one person that has loved you without selflessness, without an alternative motive?

"Sonja, my parents…Olivia, it was the purest love from my mother that allowed me to live through Voldemort's attack, and all she wished in return was that I would live for both she and my father. I think I can accept those terms." Harry replied

Jackal had opened his mouth to retort something rather ugly when a piercing wail of an infant startled both vampire and wizard receding in the room. It was then that Jackal grinned down at his former protégé and watched quite amusingly as realization, horror, and recognition clashed through those beautiful emerald eyes had had always been so famous for. Harry didn't say anything after that, just laid there strapped down onto the oversized bed whilst starring at the ceiling in what appeared to Jackal as the ultimate disbelief. The crying got louder and as the door opened, Jackal looked expectantly at the door thinking to see the Dark Lord enter, only to find to his surprise the Mother Matriarch of the Malfoy clan, Narcissa Malfoy. The woman was a puzzle to be sure of, always silent and quite solemn; she was what every pureblood would call the perfect trophy wife. She was silent, obedient, and had beauty few could compare to. In her arms, the frail looking wife held a bundle of blankets from which the crying was coming from, her trembling lips held a somber smile that quivered upon seeing Harry tied up on the bed.

"What are you doing here with that thing? The child is to be kept in the west wing, what are you deaf?" Jackal, ever the fierce leader, barked at the quaking woman who had already begun to slowly walk further into the future consort's room.

Harry could tell instantly who this woman was; her features were far too familiar for Harry to ever miss the resemblance between this woman and her deceased daughter. And as she sat down at the end of the bed, Harry traced over every feature, memorizing this woman to only pretend this was what his lover would've been like if she had gotten the chance to age into something more.

"Our Lord is calling for you, he told me to come here to keep an eye on his—Mr. Potter." The woman corrected herself as she looked over her shoulder and straight at Jackal with an all too familiar eyebrow raised as if daring somebody to question her authority. Jackal snarled at the order supposedly given by his new 'Lord', but instead of arguing, he just leered threateningly at both the woman and his ex-protégé before slamming the bedroom door and locking it as he left the room. The room was completely silent aside from the cries still coming from the infant buried beneath the mounds of blankets, but as Harry looked into the Malfoy's face, he only saw the tears being emitted from the light green eyes.

"Did you know that Sonja wrote to me when she became pregnant? After all the years of anger and resentment, I still found myself beaming inside like any other soon to be grandmother. It's a shame I never got to meet the granddaughter my daughter always spoke of. And yet not even four years after her tragic death, you found yourself another poor girl to get pregnant—tell me Mr. Potter, have you no principles in the act of love and marriage?" Harry blinked silently before he opened his mouth to answer, but he found himself speechless. Sonja had kept in contact with her mother all this time? No wonder it had been so easy for her father to murder her that day in Diagon Alley. Scowling slightly at perhaps the very person that had allowed her daughter to be slaughtered, Harry grudgingly turned his head away. But the cries that filled the room drew him back again, was the child buried within the fabric his second child his dead lover's mother held in her arms.

"Is that—I mean—whose baby is that?" Harry asked hoping that didn't sound as stupid to Narcissa and obvious as it did to him.

"Don't be stupid boy; you know very well this baby is yours. Carla Zabini was practically glowing when she first found out, but of course you disappeared and she came to realize the true nature of the deatheaters she pleased every night. Would you like to see your son Mr. Potter?" A son—he had a son—a baby boy. Harry nodded his head silently as Narcissa slowly moved the top layers of the man blankets from the babies head and face, moving to sit by Harry's side and minding the straps that held him down; Narcissa angled the baby so that Harry had perfect view of the newborn beneath.

There was no question this child was his, and even if he wasn't, Harry couldn't help but form the paternal bond the moment his eyes met with those that mirrored his own. The screaming infant's loud wails slowly turned to small desperate sobs that broke Harry's heart at every sound. No, this was Carla's son, he was created and formed from lies and deceit, but hadn't they once loved one another? What was this child going to be to him? Raising his arm in a need to touch the child, to love him and shield him from the world around, Harry gave out an angry cry when he noticed he could make no movement to cradle his son.

"You'll have to do with only seeing, I'm afraid Mr. Potter. I very much implore you to behave with your master or you'll never really get to know this child." Narcissa stated somberly, though with great relief as the child was so busy starring at his father to continue his wailing. Infants recognized their mother at touch, site and smell; Narcissa was beginning to wonder if it was the same for the father's as well.

"You may go Narcissa, Harry gets the point." A voice rasped from the doorway. Harry's eyes immediately flicked from that of his infant son to the monster that stood looming in the shadows, eyes glowing red with a malicious power. Covering the infant that had already begun to whimper at breaking site from its father, Narcissa left the room as quickly as she had entered. Closing and locking the door with a simple wave of his hand, Voldemort shrugged off his outer robes and threw him to the ground, as he lazily approached the bed without care. Harry tensed immediately as the Dark Lord sat down and immediately began to trace the clothing upon Harry's sprawled out form.

"You slept a long time little one, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake. Jackal allowed me to see his memories of the duel between you two, I must say, I was quite impressed with your talents with a sword." Voldemort chuckled as he removed his offending hand from Harry's body. Harry didn't offer any sarcastic retorts, for this was no longer a dream, there was no one there to shake his arm or call him from the dream world. The nightmare was real and he saw no awakenings anytime soon for him.

Getting up from the bed, the Dark Lord crossed over to the wardrobe located on the other side of the bedroom. Opening the chest's doors, he opened a small draw built into the high right corner of the wardrobe. Pulling out a tiny chest, he retraced his steps back to the prize tied the bed and sat down once more. Turning the chest so that Harry could see the contents inside, Voldemort opened the tiny chest and grinned as he watched Harry's eyes first narrow in concentration before they widened in absolute fear. A medallion shaped into an angry serpent that wound itself quite possessively around a crystal Harry knew to be called Köttigite. Harry knew the precious rock well from having learned about it from a forbidden arts book listed under artifacts Jackal had given to him as a child for later use and practice. The rock was dangerous it its own lethal form. Touch it while you're a muggle, you die instantly. However, if a magical being were to be forced into close contact with the crystal, their magical essence would be absorbed and channeled into the crystal. And from there, not only would the magical being be defenseless, but the magic within the crystal may be used by anyone powerful enough to manipulate and obtain it. Lifting the pendant up by the black lace wrapped around the silver loop, Voldemort held the pendant closer to Harry's face so that the boy may inspect it closer.

"This Harry is a Köttigite crystal, one of the most precious and rarest crystals in the magical world. Now, by the look on your face, I am quite certain you know the grand effects it has on those it pries on, yes? This lace will be tied tightly around your neck with a charm so that it won't be removed unless I say otherwise, this necklace will be your fate if you disobey. Your powers will become mine, and you'll be worse off then the weakest of muggles. You'll be my consort, my pet, and my slave."

"You've put magical restraint charms on me. You've had me strapped and chained to a bed and taken me from Hogwarts against my will. You've poisoned me and left me to die under the care of healers who hadn't the faintest idea how to heal me. I've lost my lover, my children, my family and my friends to you. Tell me oh great one, what can you possibly do to me that you haven't already done to ruin my life? You may end up raping me this night, but know that will only make your demise that much sweeter when I slit your throat and bathe in your blood." Harry's eyes were practically glowing with mirth as he looked up at the man he had feared since birth. Voldemort only smiled coldly and leaned over his newly acquired pet, his cold breath chilling Harry's already tense face and neck. Barely there lips traced over Harry's cheek and down to his ear where Voldemort chuckled and whispered…

"Care to find out?"

* * *

** K**nives and Knuckles had been unseperateable from the moment they had met in the dark streets of London nearly a decade ago. Being the only two American homeless children, a bond had been made instantly that would never be broken. Evan Christophe (Knives) a boy from upstate New York had been left alone to fend for himself the moment his father murdered his mother and older sister in cold blood on a family vacation. Taking up the knife used to murder his family, Evan had fallowed his father all the way to a strip club and rammed the knife repeatedly while his father had been receiving a private dance. Running away from his life filled with riches and opportunity, Evan was reborn into the Seekers as Knives. It was only good fortune that Knives had ran into Knuckles after the boy had been kidnapped right out of an airport and sold into child prostitution. The nine year old was too wild to be kept under fisted hands and so the child was quickly left alone within a few months of his capture. Knuckles, once know as Michael, had been too ashamed to return home, and when Knives had found him upon the London bridge ready to jump, Michael found a new life of comfort and a new way to take away from the shameful pain he felt inside. Knives and Knuckles were the ultimate assassin team for the Seekers and valued highly in UK underground society.

This night however they were going against the code, well, more like a line of guidelines if you wished to remain unharmed while living on the streets. At the moment they were positioned down the street from one of the Crown's leading dwelling place at the time. Knives and Knuckles knew Harry was putting his faith in them to protect the rest of the members of the Seekers. They knew that the Seekers, even with their best fighters, would be no match for Garrison the Butcher and the brutal persuasion he brought down upon his followers and anybody who would dare stand against him. And so the only way to remain the balance and insure the survival of no only the Seekers but the other gangs in the other boundaries in the UK, they had to take Garrison out.

"Are you sure this is what Harry would've wanted?" Knuckles asked looking to Knives as they began their climb over the overly large fence that bordered the Crowns estate from all sides. Faintly they could already hear the sound of snarling dogs, but since they cut off their electricity, there was no loud siren to alarm the inhabitants within the estate. That, and the storm they were traveling in would mask any sound the dangerous animals were making,

"Knuckles, we already went through this. If we are to ensure that there won't be another uprising with the gangs, we have to eliminate the biggest threat. Just relax, I'll be doing the killing, you can just make sure no one gets in my way." Knives offered with an accommodating smile that most people would find seriously disturbing. Knuckles just shook his head, still unsure, still exhausted from their trip, and still worried about their best friend that remained in a coma like state.

"Yes, but what if the Willows and the Purifiers are backing the Crowns up out of their own will? I don't want to start a war Knives, the Seekers aren't ready for three gangs out for blood and revenge." Knuckles stated firmly as he watched his best friend drop to his feet on the ground on the opposite side of the fence. Knives only gave his friend a look of disbelief before he turned his back to his brother in arms and continued his way up the sopping wet and muddy lawn.

"Knuckles, either you come with me or stay here. Either way Garrison is going to die tonight. Though I must admit, I'd feel a whole lot more confident with you by myself." Knuckles heaved an irritated sigh before he continued his climb up the stone fence, crept over the barbed wire located at the top before he dropped down to rest on his haunches. Slowly creeping his eyes around the backyard of the Crowns estate, a sharp whistle to his right signaled Knuckles to move out of plain site and into the shadows beside his long time friend.

"Alright, Garrison's quarters are located in the master bedroom on the left side, not the right. We look there first, if he's not, we'll go to Dinah's room. That's the master bedroom on the right side of the mansion. If you see anybody, snap their neck or stun them, just move quickly and—,"

"Knives, you've told me a dozen times already. I get the plan, sneak in, assassinate, and get out before alerting the media. Besides, it's the same plan every kill is it not?" Knives grinned at Knuckles before agreeing and nodded his head.

"Ready?"

"Let's do this…"

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay, now I'm really stuck. Does anybody have any ideas of what should happen next?**

**Angelique**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**"So** you actually thought you'd get away with breaking into my home and try to kill me while my men and second in command slept under the same roof? Have you been taught nothing by Jackal? You don't break the code." Garrison sneered as he continued to pace back and fourth in his quarters while Knuckles laid on the ground both of his legs broken and his body beaten to the point that the boy was hanging on for consciousness with his entire strength. Three others, including his second in command Dinah were spread out around the room while two of Garrison's best fighters stood on either side of Knuckles' fallen form.

"I wouldn't think of his as a code…more like a set of guidelines." Knuckles mumbled sarcastically earning in a good kick to the back that left the Seeker arching back in pain.

"Watch your mouth boy or I'll have it removed permanently." Garrison threatened as he flicked his knife out from his pocket.

"Now, down to business, are you the only one here? Or are there others still hiding? We searched from top to bottom, but if the Seekers are anything how they used to be, they're extremely talented of staying hidden when they don't want to be found." Garrison stated with a crazed smile as he kneeled down beside Knuckles and roughly yanked his head back by his hair.

"There's a load of us here, at least a dozen or so." Knuckles stated sarcastically only for his wit to tumble as his head was slammed against the hard oak floor. Knuckles groaned his vision blurring in and out as he was dragged to stand on his broken legs, crying out in pain from the added weight and the swift punches he received to his ribcage. Using his anger to fuel his actions, Knuckles used the weight of the men holding him to lift himself up and deliver a swift kick to Garrison's face. Knuckles gave out a cry with his leg made contact, but then grinned with much satisfaction after hearing the crunching sound followed by Garrison's painful cries. He broke the man's nose; boy did he have good aim. But the pleasure was short lived as Knuckles was taken down by a crucio that left him screeching and begging for the butcher to stop.

"That sounds better, beg…beg me to spare you and maybe I'll offer an alternative. Well? Go on—beg!" Garrison ordered to the crumbled form of a great assassin. Knuckles stayed silent for the longest time not having the will or the strength to say anything. He was about to curse the heavens and pray that Garrison's execution be swift and as painless as possible. Luckily, neither took place, the fireplace giving the only light left after the electricity had been cut off went out.

The room was deathly silent for the longest time before a large thump echoed around the room. Knuckles, still unable to react simply clenched his eyes shut and waited until the sounds of gurgling and moans of pain stopped and a few more sounds of bodies dropping echoed around the room before he finally managed to open his grey eyes. As if the fire had never been out, it cracked powerfully within the fireplace just as majestic as ever. The metallic scent of blood ran through the air before a muffled sob was heard from the right of the room. Unwilling to move but to breathe a soft sigh of relief, Knuckles rested his head upon the wooden floor, a small smile spreading upon his lips as his wearied body began to fall into unconsciousness.

"Not yet Michael, don't you dare leave me…" A voice hissed into his ear as he felt rough hands lift him up into strong arms. Cracking grey eyes open, Knuckles smiled at his brother in arms, he would never let him down. He was always there—right when it seemed there was no hope left, he would pull through. They would make it together—as they always had.

"Pish-posh, it's just a flesh wound." Knuckles stated sarcastically earning a gruff laugh from his protector.

"Dinah, where is the closest hospital?"

"A little less than an hour's drive, but I wouldn't recommend taking him there. The police station isn't even a block away and the doctors take to letting the police know when a gang member comes in injured—its an easy arrest, what can I say?" Dinah muttered as she tried hard to keep herself together. Yes, she hated Garrison with a passion, but the other three had been her friends as well. What right had these two bastards had to come in and kill them?

"We'll go to Poppy, it'll give us a chance to check in on Harry…" Knives muttered as he lifted Knuckles into his arms.

"You haven't heard?" Dinah gasped out now wondering what exactly the point was in killing Garrison when they didn't even know the truth.

"What?" Knives snapped defensively

"They took Harry—the D-Dark Lord did. He gave the Crowns the go ahead to move in on the Seekers." Dinah whispered breathlessly as she kneeled down to one of the four gutted Crowns to check for a pulse she knew wouldn't be there.

"Shit…I got to go…do you have any floo powder?" Dinah nodded as she moved over to the bedside table to remove a small pouch filled to the brim with the dark colored powder. Knowing where they wanted to go, Dinah threw a few good handfuls into the fireplace to open up the portal before calling out for the Red Dragon located beneath the slums of Hogsmeade, Scotland. Knives didn't bother saying another word to Dinah as he carried his unconscious friend into the green flames and disappeared within the neon colored smoke.

"Hang on Michael…" Knives whispered as he stepped out, he needed to get to Poppy, and fast.

* * *

**Harry** laid curled into a fetal position in the corner of the room that had been appointed to him by the 'Dark Lord'. He would've moved into the bed or perhaps closer to the fireplace by now if it weren't for the full body-bind nor the extreme pain that was sent through his body whenever he took in a breath of air. He had been whipped, beaten, torn apart by a carver's knife, and yet Harry had never begged or succumbed to the darkness where his pain would be less excruciating. Harry had to admit he was terrified to find out what would happen to him if he ever blacked out again. The sound of a lock turning made Harry's stomach turn in sudden fear. As the latch was pulled and the door opened, Harry quickly closed his eyes and feigned sleep.

"Good morning Harry, I hope you slept well while I was away. Come now, no need to be rude, I already know that you're awake love." The chilling velvet of the Dark Lord's voice stung at Harry while the snake King hissed out each mocking syllable. Knowing he would receive punishment if he disobeyed, Harry slowly reopened his flaming emerald eyes. The red glow to Voldemort's eyes gleamed right back at him with maliciousness.

"Good boy, now I brought some breakfast for you, are you going to behave this time or should I get the nutrition potions and save our time for—other things?" Harry held back a smile at the memory of biting into the Dark Lord's skin when the man had the audacity to actually hand feed him. However, Harry had learned his lesson; he was still being punished with the body bind and untreated wounds that had yet to receive any sort of tending to.

"Well, are you going to behave?" Harry moved his dried tongue around in his even drier mouth in hopes of working up a little moisture to his sore throat. But when that seemed to be useless, Harry opened his mouth and formed the words with soundless lips instead.

"What's the matter? Throat a little sore from screaming?" The Dark Lord knew very well what the damage of screaming and strangulation had done to his vocal cords, he'd be lucky if he ever talked again when the swelling went down. Dropping his eyes to the Dark Lord's clad feet, Harry decided the resentment and anger wavering from him would be less noticeable this way, or so he thought.

With a flick of Voldemort's wrist, Harry found himself being lifted off the hardwood floors and levitating towards the entrance of the bathroom. Being placed down on the cold tile floor, Harry heard the sounds of water running as well as the overbearing scent of roses filtering the air. Honestly, could the Dark Lord's taste be any wimpier? Being lowered into the steaming water, Harry felt the bonds holding his body in place removed before the water and fumes concealed his body completely in their depths. Blinking through the suds and tap water, Harry saw the reflections of the bright torches scheming through and casting their shine through the water. The eerie clinks and clanks of the outside world tickled the boy's water clogged ears, and for those precious seconds before his lungs began to burn from the deprivation of air, Harry was at peace.

Scaly warm hands pressed against Harry's skin before he was yanked from his peace and pulled above the surface of the tub's water. Gasping in pain as reality settled in, Harry blinked passed the glassy glaze of the soap that had settled into his eyes. Finally receiving his coherence once more, Harry settled his eyes on the figure looming over the tub in nothing but his saggy birthday suit; Harry never felt more nauseous. Being half-lifted from the tub, Voldemort settled against the back of the tub before bringing Harry to settle back against his chest and between his legs. Harry trembled in pain, exhaustion, but mostly fear and anger. Picking up the washcloth from the rack, Voldemort drenched the washcloth with a bar of soap that too smelled of a dying flower shop. Harry never liked the artificial smell of anything that had to do with flowers. That's usually because the phony smell made anything smell suffocating. Harry was thrown out of his thoughts when Voldemort started scrubbing the mixture of blood, sweat, and grime off his back. Harry cringed and groaned at every touch as he felt the cold air on his now reopened wounds; it stung like a bitch to say the least. Voldemort hummed as he continued the grueling process of scrubbing Harry from head to toe. When the water had turned a molting brown, Voldemort simply cast a charm to cleanse the water and continued his washing. After soaking and scrubbing his scalp with shampoo, Voldemort must have thought it would be fun to hold Harry's head underwater until he stopped breathing, because that's exactly what the monster did.

**"Time** to eat love," Harry sat up gasping for air unaware of how long he had been unconscious or when he had gone from drowning in an oversize bathtub to being placed on a bed dressed in nothing but a pair of loose fitted pajama pants. Harry knew the only reason he received clothes was not for his own decency, but the fact that Voldemort didn't want any other being starring at what was his. Groaning at the pain thumping in his head, Harry ran his hands through his now dried and clean hair. How long had he been asleep?

Sitting up beside him on the bed dressed in a black button up shirt and a pair of matching trousers was the Dark Lord levitating a tray to rest upon his lap. Once the tray was settled, Voldemort lifted Harry to sit up against his chest, ignoring the groans and whimpers of the boy's agony. After all, it was the boy's fault he was in so much pain—he brought it on himself. Picking up a slice of toast that was smeared over with peach jam—one of his personal favorites, and apparently, Harry's as well. Lowering the morsel of food before his prisoner, the Dark Lord's red orbs flashed with smothered lust whilst Harry took his first bite, licking up the excess jam around his lips with his tongue as he did so. Had the boy any idea what he did to him?

Harry's stomach gurgled at the first taste of food in Merlin knows when. Eagerly taking another bite before the first had even been swallowed, Harry didn't care he was being fed like a child or some prized pet, he didn't know when Voldemort would present him with food after this and he was going to take no chances.

"Slow down love, you'll surely choke if you keep that up." Voldemort chuckled as he dabbed Harry's mouth with a napkin, ignoring the pleading looks he was receiving when he pulled the half-eaten piece of toast from the boy's reach.

'Oh yes, this was bound to be an excellent meal….,' Harry thought sarcastically as he looked dead on into Voldemort's sadistic gaze.

'Oh—shit'

* * *

**A few days later:**

"_Stupid boy—what did I tell you? Useless piece of shit, you should've died with your freakish parents!" A four year old Harry huddled against the corner of the kitchen cabinets, clutching the side of his swollen cheek whilst he stared up with wide eyes at his Aunt Petunia. He had forgotten to whisk the scramble eggs properly and now they laid a droopy mess in the burnt pan—it had only been his third time to make breakfast. The spatchula he had been using just minutes ago now turned on him as his aunt continued to beat him with the cooking utensil. _

"_Please—I'm sorry Aunt Petunia! Harry's sorry!" Harry sobbed the pain becoming overwhelming for the small boy to handle. It was only when Dudley entered the room did the thirty year old horse faced woman stop her paddling on the helpless child. Turning away with a cheerful tone that made Harry cringe, he witnessed as the mother apologized profusely for not having her Dudder's breakfast ready._

"_I know my sweet, you, Daddy, and I will go out for breakfast, and after that you and I will go shopping when Daddy's at work. No nursery school for my Dudley today, would you like that?" The screaming tantrum of the four year old ended abruptly at his mother's spoiling. The snide smile crept upon his chubby face while he looked triumphantly down at the still crying cousin._

"_Does Harry have to come? He always ruins everything!" Dudley pouted as his eyes began to fill with fake tears once more. Harry's Aunt was there to reassure her that her ghastly nephew wouldn't be enjoying their outing this day. _

"_Okay Mummy," Dudley chirped happily before he skipped away, more like pounced away while the rest of the house shook._

"_As for you; into the cupboard, let's go!" Petunia raged as he pulled the young boy up by his ragged looking long black hair and began to drag the stumbling four year old towards the cupboard beneath the stairs. Opening the small door, Harry was thrown carelessly in, only to fall in a small heap on the floor. Looking up with large tearful eyes, he only received a loud scoff from his Aunt before the door was slammed and he was consumed by darkness…_

"**Knock it off**!" Harry shouted as he was finally able to take control and throw a hovering Dark Lord out of his mind. Panting with exhaustion, Harry's trembling continued for a few minutes before he was able to calm himself as best as he could given the circumstances. Voldemort wasn't too happy and rose from the seat he had been lounging in before he crossed over to the bed where Harry had to be chained once more after healing from his previous beatings.

"Now Harry, that wasn't very polite love, how am I supposed to get to know you if you won't let me see?" The Dark Lord scolded while his red eyes gleamed with sadisms. Before Harry could answer, the door was thrown open and the loud wails of an infant infiltrated the room making both wizards wince.

"I can't get him to stop crying! He hasn't stopped once all week!" Narcissa Malfoy shrieked as she tried bouncing the new borne in her arms, anything to try to sooth the beast that constantly screamed at her. The Dark Lord snarled as he straightened his form and crossed over to his servant that held the Potter Heir. Snatching the child from the woman's arms, he pointed for the woman to leave, and thankfully, Narcissa did just that.

"It must be a trait from the Potter's blood, all of you seem to be loud mouthed and annoying." Harry didn't bother commenting on the insult as the Dark Lord approached him, wailing babe still cradled indifferently in his arms.

"Its hard to tell when they're this young, but I think this one is going to be a little clone of yourself, my love." The dark lord chuckled as he plopped down in the chair he had previously occupied, ignoring the anxious looks he was receiving at the same time.

"Let me see him…" Harry whispered nervously, he didn't dark trust the Dark Lord with a corpse, let alone his own blood.

"There, there pet, I don't think you've quite earned that treat yet." Voldemort chuckled while at the same time placing a silencing charm on the screaming infant. Harry's eyes widened in horror at the site, how dare that bastard curse his child!

His eyes flashing angrily, Harry began to feel a tremors of a storm overwhelm there. Panting as he tried to keep his rage under control knowing his magic surge would never have an exact target. Harry prayed that his child would be kept safe from his magic's wrath…

A/N- Don't hate me, I promise there's a reason why I left off here.

* * *

**Hogwarts:**

They couldn't believe it, their best friend, leader, and brother had disappeared from the one place that had been said to be the safest. Given, the theory was quite flawed from the moment Jackal had broken in and attacked Harry in the first place. They shouldn't have left, should've stayed beside their friend in his hour of need. But their family needed them, and Harry would've wanted it that way.

"Son of a bitch!" Knuckles groaned as the skelegrow began to take affect on his broken limbs.

"Watch your language dear!" Poppy scolded gently as she went about cleaning the various cuts on Knuckles' face.

"Don't be such a wimp Knuckles, it can't be that bad." Knuckles didn't even respond to Knives as he was still angry at him for practically forcing Knuckles to go on that stupid mission, only to wind up half beaten to death before Knives decided to barge in and save him.

"Oh come on Knuckles, I told you I was sorry! I think we're missing the big picture here…we went to assassinate Garrison the Butcher—mission accomplished!" Knives stated lightly, only to have to duck when a vase was thrown at him.

"I think that big picture was shoved up your ass you bastard!" Knuckles screamed at him, only to have to groan in pain a moment later as the skelegrow began to grow and mind his bones on the opposite leg of his former burst of pain.

"We were supposed to go in quietly, murder and leave unidentified! Unless you're planning on going and tracking down every member in the Crowns and kill them—mission wasn't accomplished—mission failed miserably!" Knuckles shouted wishing there were more large and heavy objects to throw at his partner in arms.

"Hey—I wasn't the one that got caught and had to have his ass saved!" The room was silent after that, only the few hisses and curses muttered every now and then as Poppy continued to deal with Knuckles' wounds.

"We have to get Harry back…" Knuckles muttered hours later while both of them laid silently in the dark, contemplating ways to heal their numerous problems.

"We have to get you rested before we think of getting Harry back." As much as he loved Harry like a brother, along with the knowledge that the Wizarding World needed him back, sane and sound—Knuckles would always be his number one priority.

"I saw an add the other day—the missing persons add in the paper. Families still look for loved ones that have been missing for twenty something years—maybe even more." Knuckles muttered as he continued to stare blankly at the ceiling.

"And your point is?" Knives muttered not really liking where this sudden subject of conversation was going. He understood that Knuckles sometimes questioned his position in the gang—why wouldn't he? Unlike most of the kids in the Seekers, Knuckles had a family to return home to. Knives on the other hand, would probably be arrested for murdering his father.

"I'm just saying we have options mate, we have a whole other home across the ocean—away from all of this. Think of it, a place we wouldn't have to scramble for money just to get a meal. We wouldn't have to fear for our lives twenty four seven—we wouldn't have to run…"

"You wouldn't have to run—I'm not like you Knuckles, I wasn't kidnapped!" Knuckles was once more pushed into silence as memories began to overwhelm him again. Kidnapped, auctioned and sold—that had been the story of his life before he was thrown him away. It was the time period during his time as a possession that he fought hard to forget and never linger on.

"We've been trying to get in touch with you for days!" Knuckles looked down from the ceiling to the two men that had entered the small room Poppy and hid them away in when they had arrived. The plan was for them to remain unseen and unnoticed by the Headmaster and his lap dogs—the boys wondered how long it would last before Dumbledore would find out about them being there.

"No kidding—when did Harry disappear?" Knives muttered as he stood from his bed, standing slightly in front of Knuckles, guarding him as he did so.

"He was taken about three days after you returned to England. We're still not certain, but we believe Snape smuggled him out of here during the night. However, Dumbledore still thinks Remus and I are behind this, or someone from the Seekers pulled it off. Personally, I think he's just trying to take the blame off himself for not putting up deceit wards within the school's walls." Sirius muttered angrily as he paced back and fourth inside the room while Remus stood wearily beside the door, his wand still tucked within his hand incase anyone were to emerge uninvitingly.

"And the ministry…the school…the public, do they know about Harry's disappearance?" Knuckles asked quietly from where he laid in the bed.

"No, Dumbledore wants no one knowing of Harry's disappearance, he fears it would only rile up the ministry and give people more to worry about." Remus explained vaguely.

"They do have a lot to worry about, they're kids are under the watch of a mad man." Sirius hissed out angrily.

"Well—I think its time to let the public know what's going on around here." Knives stated with a smirk.

"And what do you have in mind?" Sirius asked curiously

"Sora is the best hacker in our gang—if we were to write up let's say an editorial about what's really been going on these last few years and sign it off as an anonymous writer—I'm sure our lovely hacker will be sure to get it printed in every wizarding newspaper you can think of, free of charge."

Sirius smirked at the cleverness coming from the boy before him and looked to Remus for his opinion. Remus seemed hesitant about going through with his, and the man had ever reason to be. Remus Lupin was a werewolf after all, there were a million things that Dumbledore or the ministry could do to him without even blinking an eye. But this was their best friend's son on the line, and there was only one thing to do.

"Let's get writing Sirius, we have a lot of work to do if we want to make this week's edition."

* * *

**(A.N) Yes I know my updates are getting further and further apart, and I do apologize about that. School has been taking up most of my time, but I promise I'll try to make an addition before Christmas.**

**I would like to take some readers who have been quite helpful to me:**

**Fensta- you're freaking brilliant, and you're advice will be put to wondrous use in the coming chapters.**

**alainn-chaser- I was actually thinking of adding an Olivia brief in this chapter, but I'm going to go ahead and incorporate her and Remus in the next chapter. Great idea by the way.**

**Merrymow – Her e-mails are probably the only thing that reminds me I still have a story to update, so thank you very much for your e-mails.**

So...what did you think?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Severus Snape** couldn't remember being this drunk since he was a child and constantly bullied by the notorious marauders back at Hogwarts. All that mattered was drowning out the guilt he was feeling from the tortured screams that echoed throughout the Riddle estate. He had a pretty good idea what his Lord was doing to the boy-who-lived. But he'd be damned if he'd get in the way of their Lord's sexual appetite when he was just starting to dine. A large bang followed by the clinking of expensive boots traveled around the corner of the small parlor Severus had cocooned himself to before the mysterious vampire that looked no older than twenty-five came into view.

"So you try to hide from the screams as well? It's a shame all that blood being shed and no one there to lick it up." The vampire sighed grievously as he plopped down on the chair opposite of Severus. Severus raised an eyebrow in irritation but didn't bother saying anything to the vampire that was still very new to him. It still confused him as to why his master would keep a vampire in his estate; the risk of loosing those in the inner ranks would be too high if the vampire were to go on a blood lust hunt. All Severus knew that if the vampire wanted to stay that of the undead and unliving, he best be keeping his distance from the Potions Master.

"Why are you still here? I understand the need of vengeance for what Potter did to you. But face it, you practically hand delivered him into the hands of the devil—what more could you possibly want?" Severus asked with critical suspicion snapping in his voice, making the young vampire sitting across from him grin smugly.

"What's the mater Potions Master, are you afraid I'm going to eat you? Thanks, but no thanks—I prefer an attractive youth, it tends to rub off on you when you're eating them." Jackal laughed at the horrified expression he received from the Potions Master before he grew serious once more.

"You know, for a deatheater, I'm surprised you're disgusted by my food. Unlike you, I don't kill humans because of their blood status in this world. I kill because I need to eat, I kill to survive as I always have. What is there to be disgusted for!?" Jackal snapped looking angrily at Snape with furious golden eyes.

"I may be a deatheater, but only because I believe in the ultimate cause. I've never believed in the torturous killings others take to doing. And you're no more innocent in your killings as a vampire than what you were as a human you dirty piece of shit!" Severus snapped as he looked down his overly large hooked nose to the vampire, knowing full we he shouldn't be leading the vampire into a further enraged state.

"So you think you know me Potions Master? I find that very ironic seeing as how this is only the third or fourth time we've come faced to face." Jackal chuckled as he rose from his seat and began making his way to Severus.

"Harry's mind isn't always as closed as what he would want to believe. Teaching a six year old the proper striking paths in stabbing a full grown male, only to rob him afterwards without getting blood on the merchandise, that's very classy." Severus replied with just as a mocking bite to his tone.

"Ah—as much as I would love to believe Harry was my little killing machine his entire life, you all would be sadly mistaken. My little Shadow didn't go through with his first kill until he was well over ten if I remember correctly. Too much of a coward in the beginning, those fucking muggles did that to him, but I healed him. And look at how that little cunt thanks me—turning all my boys against me." Jackal scoffed as he turned his back on Severus and continued his pacing in front of the dying embers of the study's fire.

"You built your own destruction. You knew who the boy was when you plucked him from your alley and took him home. He was the beacon for the light, no matter what you did, you couldn't overshadow that. He was bound to defect sooner or later." Severus stated calmly hoping to talk some reason into the former leader of the Seekers.

"Wish it were later rather than sooner. If he thinks living in luxury as the Dark Lord's lap dog is hell—the boy hasn't seen anything yet. Once I get my hands on him with the Dark Lord has his fill—I'll turn him back to the quivering little bitch I found in the alley all the those years ago." Jack promised as he looked to Severus and gave the Potion's Master the most daunting smile Snape had ever beheld, his golden eyes aflame as he did so before all at once the vampire had disappeared at the open window, leaving Severus to sit in a deadly silent isolation as if the vampire had never been there. Looking up as the clock chimed twelve, the chiming was set to a melody of Harry Potter's pained screams…but they were accompanied by someone else's.

Frowning as the mark on his arm began to twinge painfully; Severus quickly dumped the rest of his whisky into the fire and quickly left the study in search of his Lord. Something was amiss…and Severus was going to find out what.

* * *

**If** one could explain the shock and mortified expression across Severus' face when he was finally able to enter the consort's chamber, it still wouldn't have been enough. Every piece of furniture within the room was left scuffed, charred, dismantled, or completely destroyed by the heated flames still ablaze and spread out about the room. Vaguely, Snape could hear the shrieking wails of what could've only been the infant of Potter. With the use of his wand, Severus entered the room using every enchantment known to his knowledge to keep the flames and smoke from affecting him. Searching through the debris, Severus came across the charred figure of the Dark Lord. Quickly dropping to his knees once he heard the shouts of the Death Eaters behind him; Severus check for a pulse around the Dark Lord's neck. Shockingly enough, there was one. The wails of the infant drew his attention away from his master, and to the infant hidden within the Dark Lord's robes; why had his master tried to cover the Potter child? And what started the fire in the first place? 

"He's alive; we must get him to the infirmary immediately!" Severus ordered as he took the infant from his master's arms and quickly moved out of the room, and further away from the smoke and flame.

"Where's the boy Severus? Where is Potter?" Severus looked to Lucius and frowned, Potter had been in no condition to move, the only thing probably left of the Wizarding World's savior was probably his ashes.

"Put out the flames and search the room thoroughly for his body or remains." Lucius paled considerably at Severus' orders before he nodded and quickly left Severus in the hallway to deal with the traumatized infant in his arms who had yet to seize it's painful wails.

"What's that awful stench?" Severus jumped as he ran into the vampire he had just previously conversed with. Jackal smiled predatorily down at the Potions Master, his canines still covered in fresh blood from his last meal. His smile however, was gone before Jackal flew past Severus and into the bedroom; only to return seconds later with a body cradled in his arms. The body was unmoving, and from the pale blue twinge of his skin, unliving. Severus felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach at the site of the dead Potter. Was it true? Was the boy-who-lived finally deceased?

Setting the boy down on the ground, Jack began to commerce in CPR on his old companion.

"Come on Shadow, breathe!" Jack hissed as he pressed down on Harry's chest continuously, hoping to pump some air into the boy's lungs and exhale the smoke that had suffocated him.

"He's gone, just let him be!" Severus whispered

"No! He's not gone! Just fuck off!" Jackal snapped, his golden eyes glowing within the dark hallway as he continued his CPR on the dead body. Severus was getting ready to stun the vampire when the child lying on the ground began to glow. Stepping away from the bright light, both men had to shield their eyes as the light consumed the hallway before disappeared into the dead boy's body.

The body laid dead and frozen on the ground for a few moments before heaving coughing and choking gasps filled the air as the boy fought to inhale the air denied to him by the smoke. Harry Potter lived—again.

"What happened?" Jackal whispered as he kneeled down beside the unconscious form.

"We'll find out later, right now we need to get him to the infirmary." Severus replied before Jackal finally nodded his head and scooped up the boy into his heads once more. Looking to Severus for directions, the Potions Master immediately began leading the duo into the direction of the hospital wing for what could only be described as the longest night of his life.

* * *

_**Harry** walked upon the wet grass; his bare feet took in every feeling that came over him. The thick fog left no sense of foresight, and if anything, that made him even more on edge with the unknown that stood before him._

_"Is anybody out there? Can anybody hear me? Hello?!?" Harry screamed out into the foggy night hoping that anybody would be able to hear him at this point. Wrapping his arms around the torn up, baggy button up, Harry instantly recognized it as one of the few items granted to him by the Dursleys when he had been but a small boy._

_"Go back Harry; it's not your time!" A voice yelled at him before a white glow shinned a few feet from him through the thick fog. Lowering to his knees as the glow began to take form, he suddenly found himself starring at his father._

_"Why? Haven't I suffered enough? Please—let me come home…" Harry whispered as his man kneeled down beside him, the warm tough his hands upon his face filling his entire body with a comfort that seemed foreign to him._

_"Your suffrage brings you strength and a determination no one can beat. If you don't return Harry—the Wizarding World can never find peace." James Potter smoke firmly as he brought his son into a tight embrace._

_"I never asked for this life—why should I fight for something I hold no passion for? The wizarding world is corrupted father, even if I found a way to kill Voldemort, there will always be the ministry and Dumbledore to deal with." James pulled away from his son, his face gray and grim at the mention of Albus Dumbledore._

_"Do not worry about the old manipulator; tides are already turning against him as we speak. And as for the Ministry, without the Dark Lord and Dumbledore influencing them, our world will soon see its way through the deception." Harry's father assured him as he gave his son a tired, reassuring smile. Looking around his gloomy surroundings, Harry could only wonder where the hell he was. Surely this wasn't heave, if it was; he could only ponder what hell was like…_

_"Where are we?" Harry asked getting to his feet_

_"Just a memory, if you walk three miles west you'll run into our home." James smirked as he followed his son's actions and got to his feet as well._

_"Can I see it? Is mum there?" Harry asked looking to his father with a glimmer of hope shinning in his eyes._

_"Aye she's there, cooking dinner if my watch is anything to go bye, but that's for another time." James stated as he slowly began to draw away from his son and further into the fog._

_"Wait, where are you going? Don't leave me! Father…Dad!" Harry shouted as he ran into the direction he saw his father disappeared to but found no trace of his father ever being in there, nothing but a—pocket watch? Picking up the discarded watch, Harry opened the timepiece and was instantly blinded by light…_

* * *

**A/N: Yea I know it's a short chapter—I think the shortest one I've written so far, but you can't blame me with the holidays just around the corner. That—and I'm still kind of stuck. So unless I get some ideas from you people I think this might be my last chapter for some time.**

**Thank you for the reviews though.**

**Angelique**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**The** story of the insane white wizard, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had made the front page of every wizarding newspaper throughout the UK and Europe alike. The picture was of Dumbledore leaning over a helpless Potter that had been tied to a bed with his wand out a posing threatening along the boy's jaw line. As the picture continued to move, words silently irrupted from Albus Dumbledore's mouth causing the young beacon of light to let out a silent scream and to shrivel against the binds holding him down on the bed. Although these events had taken place, the pictures were fake, simply actors, one in poly juice form, and the other, a metamorphmagus that went by the name of Tonks. Nobody knew the pictures were false aside from the men and woman that put the piece together, but that no longer mattered as nearly half the wizarding population had a copy in their hand and were now pondering about how deceived they had truly been.

As soon as the newspaper hit the stands, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School was nowhere to be found; only adding to the flame of suspicion that was suddenly turned on the old man. Minerva McGonagall, the deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts was not the Headmistress, and now the man search for Dumbledore was on...

* * *

**The** first thing to come to him was the stinging pain in his chest every time he tried to take in a breath was Harry's donning of consciousness after days of yielding to the darkness of his mind. Not yet strong enough to fully open his eyes, all Harry could do was lay in the shadows and think of the father he had never truly met but in his first year of life and the wistful dreams he used to have as a naïve boy living beneath the stairs pondering when his parents would return to him.

The weight in his hand brought his mind to the present, allowing his fingers to dwell over the trinket in his hands, Harry came to the quick conclusion even with his eyes closed that he held a pocket watch in his hands. Groaning as the throbbing in his head took on an all new high, Harry quickly became aware of he hands holding him down to the mattress as the tip of a glass vial was pressed to his lips.

"Drink Harry, you'll feel better." The monotonous voice was easy to place as Snape's, but that little fact gave Harry no comfort in the long run knowing the man was a traitor to the Order. But at the same time, he being in the Order wouldn't be anymore reassuring—not with Dumbledore as their leader. The persistent tugging on his jaw by cold, harsh fingers was when Harry had to slacken his jaw and allow the potion to enter his mouth. The taste was awful, and as he felt a hand cover his closed mouth, as well as his nose, Harry knew they wouldn't pull away until the liquid in his mouth was consumed. Forcing himself to swallow after the burning sensation in his chest became too much to handle, Harry's body was immediately burdened when an icy sensation that reached from the tip of his fingers, to the ends of his toes.

Teeth chattering, Harry finally opened his eyes to see Snape still looming over him, clutching tightly to the pocket watch still held tightly in his hand, Harry could only pray that Snape wouldn't notice the sacred trinket and snatch it from his grasps. All Snape did, however, was burry Harry with even more layers of thick blankets, making sure the fabric was tucked in around Harry, cocooning him in the oversized bed. Harry watched exhaustedly as Snape took up a chair to his side, crossed his arms and gave Harry a calculated stare, a thoughtful snarl marring his pale and stone chiseled features.

"You must have won some favor with the Gods Potter, for you have lived through far too much, and have come back from death far too many times." Snape commented with a frown, the usual sneer in his voice absent. Harry sighed deeply starting to feel the warmth filter within his form and heat the blood throughout his body. The same lethargic feeling coming over him, telling him he needed to rest and regain his strength. But there were questions that needed to be answer.

"Wh—where…where is my son?" Harry's voice was cracked and raspy, barely audible to the ears of the Potions Master.

"Your son is well and alive Potter, you owe our Lord your gratitude, if it weren't for him shielding your son, the child would've taken the brunt of your little tempter tantrum." Snape stated his voice hard, rough, and angry. Harry felt the guilt weigh down his heart, closing his eyes, his grip tightened on the watch, wondering why he couldn't control his magic like he had been taught. Harry heard a door nearby open and close before footsteps approached the bed, but by this time the potion had taken its full affect and was starting to pull him into a deep slumber once more.

**"How** is his recovery coming along, Severus?" Harry withheld his panicked breathing knowing who exactly just entered the room. Feeling cold hands creeping up to tangle themselves in his hair, Harry forced himself to remain calm and not react to the nasty touch of the being beside him.

"Very good my Lord, I have finally broken through his barriers and was finally able to pull him from his coma." Snape's voice wavered within the room as he fearfully addressed his master. The long fingers came to rest on both sides of his face, and for once Harry was surprised to find the man's skin un-reptile like or covered in scaly skin. Forcing himself to fight back the sleep and creep open his eyes, he nearly died in shock of what stood before him. Whatever his accidental magic had done, it had caused the complete opposite effect than what Harry would ever want to bestow on the Dark Lord. He had regenerated the living corpse, and if anything, did the exact opposite of what he had intended to do to the rising threat of the wizarding world. Voldemort sensed his piercing stare and met Harry's stare directly with blazing red eyes that didn't change during his transformation back into his youth.

"I honestly have to say, I thought your little blast was going to be the last of me—I suppose I should thank you or say we're even. You gave me back my strength and I gave your child a chance at life, I consider us even." Voldemort stated lightly as his fingers stroked along Harry's jaw line in a false caress that left Harry's skin burning. Harry would've replied with a smart remark but the potion took his body at last and he was forced back into unconsciousness.

"What are his vitals?" Voldemort asked as he watched the beautiful youth before him succumb to the healing potions at last.

"His heart is steady, but I didn't get a chance to check his sight, his dialects seem to be fine though, he had no probably communicating with me when he first woke up." Severus explained still uneasy and in disbelief of the transformation his Lord had gone through during the month he was in wraps from his severe burns, only to unwrap the healed body to find his skin unblemished and better than before.

"Well done Severus, you have made me very pleased. I want him moved into his new quarters by tonight. Have you gotten the magic resistant potion completed?" At Severus' nod, Voldemort's smile grew as he hovered over Harry, pressing a kiss to the unresponsive lips before he finally drew away. Severus didn't say anything as Voldemort left; he only wondered what was to become of the boy once he was put into his new environment. He knew Harry was living on a thin thread that kept his sanity intact, but it seemed his Lord wanted to snip it as soon as possible. Merlin help the wizarding world should that happen.

* * *

**Lovette** had no clue why she decided to do this, she had denied her father and the Dark Lord her loyalty five times, and now, when it seemed the light would be doomed, here she comes crawling on bended knee pleading for forgiveness and acceptance like some abused dog. But things were not what they appeared to be. She came to insure the survival of the world's only hope—no more, no less. Resting her forehead against the boot of the Devil himself, waiting with silent prayers, Lovette only found it in herself to breathe again when a hand came down to tangle itself within her chocolate curls.

"You will be of great use to me my dear; I'm pleased you finally came to your senses." The hissed syllables made the terror quell greater within Lovette's heart. Blocking her mind to any that may see the need to dwell, Lovette held her position until the Dark Lord finally ordered her to stand.

"Hold out your arm, for you shall be blessed with my mark." Moving the sleeve of her robe away, Lovette bared her forearm to the Serpent King and watched in desperation as the tip of the Dark Lord's wand was lowered to her arm. The skin glowed with an ethereal light that surrounded both her skin and the wand, but that was as far as the fascination went before Lovette felt an unbearable heat scorch into her skin, burning her and wrapping itself along her arm. In what seemed like eternity, the wand was finally removed from her arm, and the stinging glow died down to reveal the mark beneath. Looking up into ruby red eyes that glowed with maliciousness and delight, Lovette prayed to the Gods above that she had made the right decision by selling her soul away to Hades.

**The** Dark Lord knew exactly who kneeled before him from the boy's memories whenever Harry found the need to drift off to sleep…or unconsciousness. After all, there were only five women who always seemed to be on Harry's mind. Little Olivia, Lily, Sonja, Carla, and of course the young lady kneeling before him who he had met at school. However, he was trying to decide if he should play the young couple against each other, hold the girl for collateral for whenever his boy should act up, or simply have her brainwash the boy to fit his own needs. But that would have to wait, for it appeared the boy in question was beginning to wake at that very moment, or so said the alarm that was going off in his head.

* * *

**After** four weeks of awaking in the bedroom turned infirmary, it was easy for Harry to say that he was more than irritated of having to stare at the four white walls that surrounded him day in and day out. For instance, the padded ceiling, walls, and floors were padded with quilt looking squares. If someone were to ask any particular inhabitant at Riddle Manor how many of these little quilts covered every inch of the insane asylum type room, no one would answer. Harry could, there were exactly 2,596,782,016 square quilts that covered the room. That is if you included the floor. No one came in or out aside from the man that held him there, and if he didn't come, his food was delivered into a magical enhanced flap in the door, just big enough for a small bit of food to be pushed through. Harry guessed exactly what was going on in his new cage; Voldemort was trying to drive him over the edge, making him a bumbling mad man. And the sad part was it was actually working.

Harry started to crawl into the furthest corner of the room and closed his eyes tight, no more white, he was so tired of white it hurt. Merlin did it hurt. He was so tired of the nutrient elixirs for meals, and the drips that came from the ceiling and into the bucket that was to be used as his water supply. Aside from those steady drips—there was silence. He hated the silence, dreaded it—he would scream for hours at the top of his lungs if only to feel the pain, to hear a voice.

_Stop it Harry, you can't let this beat you! You won't concur with the enemy, just stay strong._

That's what he told himself when he was first locked away. But as the minutes turned to hours, he found his perseverance was falling steadily out the door.

Clicks of the many locks on the door that were coming undone from the outside were the first things Harry noticed after waking up again from a self-induced nap. Skittering further into his corner, Harry waited with much enthusiasm as the door swung open and Voldemort was seen in all his glory.

"Stop that." Harry whispered to himself as he ran trembling scraped up fingers through thick, greasy, and tangled raven locks of weeks long unwashed hair. Voldemort actually smiled at him as he entered further into the room and sat down on the white chair he always conjured during their 'sessions', sessions Voldemort used purposefully to break down the walls around Harry's mind to see what really made the boy tick.

"Hello Harry, how are we doing this week?" Voldemort asked leaning back in his chair, all the while he kept his red eyes fully trained on the boy in the corner of the room. Harry slowly uncurled from his fetal position and slowly began to make his way towards the Dark Lord's chair until he sat in front of him Indian style starring contently at Voldemort as he did so. Voldemort grinned, loving how subservient his boy was behaving lately, he knew the isolation would work…he just didn't know how well until last week when Harry clung to his feet trying to get him to stay as Voldemort was leaving. Harry Potter groveling at his feet, it was the most beautiful site Voldemort had ever gotten to behold.

"You didn't come…for five days. Why didn't you come see me?" Harry asked quietly, his malnourished body trembling as he stared unblinkingly up at his only link to the world outside these four white walls.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit you, but I am a very busy man Harry." Voldemort commented vaguely knowing if he acted as if Harry didn't matter, it would only break Harry down even more. And he loved every minute of it.

"So how have you been enjoying your solitude Harry? Are you using your time to think about what you've done and what needs to be done wisely?" Harry bit his lip unsure of how he should answer this question. If he answered truthfully, he could be stuck in this room for eternity…but if he lied…maybe he would be granted leniency.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for jeopardizing your life and my son's. I was incredibly stupid of me to ever attack you while you remain in control of my life." Harry dropped his head, ok part of what he said was true, he was ashamed for letting his magic swarm out of control to the point that his son had almost died thanks to him. He would never have lived with himself if he ended up getting one of his children hurt or killed.

"That's very mature of you Harry, I'm glad you've realized how wrong your actions were. Now your punishment isn't quite over, but I think you've earned yourself a proper meal and a bath, what do you think?" Harry smiled for the first time since he had arrived and nodded his head eagerly wondering why his Lord was being so merciful after what he had done….what?

Harry's eyes widened before he pushed all needs, wants, and desires to be out of this room out of the way as he stared wide-eyed at the man who had ruined his life in every way possible.

"NO! I know what you're doing and it's not working!" Harry screamed as he scrambled to his feet and retreated back to his corner, his emerald green eyes glaring furiously at the Dark Lord who had stiffened upright at the change in Harry's sudden outburst.

"Now Harry I thought we were getting along so well, but since it appears you do not want your rewards, and you still need time to think about what you've done, I shall take my leave." Voldemort watched the inner turmoil going through the boy from where he sat. He watched as Harry fought to get a hold of his mind, to fight Voldemort's will with his own. After a few moments, all Harry could do was scream and mutter words Voldemort had no way of comprehending. And so without another word, Voldemort quickly snuck out of the small cell and locked the door behind him, grinning at the sound of agony coming from its confines.

It appeared Harry would be ready for phase two of his preparation very soon.

* * *

Yay! I finally updated! It only took nearly five months…but I've updated! I want to dedicate this chapter to **Sin Maxwell** who finally helped be break through my writer's block. So kudos to you, and I love and appreciate the plots you've come up with!

I'll try to update, but I'm a little put off about the reviews I've been getting…or lack there of. I find it highly depressing that I'm getting more e-mails asking when I'm going to update than actual reviews. Anyone see where I'm coming from? So here's the deal…I'll update immediately when I get **15-20 reviews**.

How's that? No five month waiting periods ever again.

**Angelique**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"**If you want to be free, there is but one way; it is to guarantee an equally full measure of liberty to all your neighbors. There is no other.****"**

**Carl Schurz**

** Lovette** entered the throne room two weeks after her original initiation with hesitant but tentative steps. Unlike her last visit with her father, the large cult of deatheaters that had been present were now found to be absent as she stopped to kneel in front of the throne in which the Dark Lord sat perched upon. Lovette frowned as she thought about that morning when she had came down from her dorm room at Hogwarts to find her father dressed in his death eater's garb with her own robe dangling in his arms, it seemed she was bound to serve before her schooling was even over.

"Rise and stand O'Connell." Voldemort ordered, his voice laced with steal and death as it always was. Lovette stood quickly to her feet, her hazel eyes traveling up to meet the Dark Lord's but quickly moved them away out of fear and slight respect for the ethereal man.

"Normally after the original initiation of a minor there is a trial period where I would decide where you would fall within the ranks of my army. You, however, my dear are quite special to me. Do you know why that is Ms. O'Connell?" Lovette bit her lip as her mind immediately thought of Harry, his genuine smile that shadowed his horrific past, and of course those glowing emerald eyes that could stand and captivate anyone like the deepest of oceans that would drift the watcher to oblivion. But Lovette immediately closed and blocked her mind when the Dark Lord began to chuckle, a knowing look in his eyes that spoke of his will to read her mind.

"Yes you and my consort were quite close. That is why I believe you will benefit me more than anyone at the moment. You see, my dear Harry Potter has been pressured all his life. From the moment his parents died Harry has been passed from one manipulator to another. That can't be good on anyone's mind now could it? Poor Harry has lost his bearings these past four months with me. So much so that I think he will be in need of a nurse to help him throughout the day. You my dear with do this for me and will report to me nightly of your agenda throughout the day. Do you understand your mission from me Ms. O'Connell?"

"Yes my Lord, I shall do your bidding." Lovette answered shakily, wincing once more at the cold chuckle before the Dark Lord stood from his throne and began to walk away from her.

"I suggest you follow Ms. O'Connell you have yet to be excused from my presence." Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lovette hurried after Voldemort afraid of what she was about to face. The corridors throughout the fortress weaved in and out and as Lovette found herself lost in the tapestries and animated paintings, Lovette nearly ran right into the Dark Lord when he came to a stop outside a heavily bolted door.

With a complicated wave of his wand, the locks holding the door closed were removed. The Dark Lord looked contemplating at Lovette for one more moment before he opened the door and disappeared through to the other side. Lovette halted for a dreaded moment before she followed her master in. The room was large, white and bear, the only thing in it was a porcelain toilet, a bucket of water and a bed to be exact. Frowning, Lovette began to think the Dark Lord was onto her and this was some sort of tramp when she spotted the man who had owned her heart since the moment she had touched him that day at the lake. Huddled underneath the bed, curled in on himself in a fetal position was the boy-who-lived, the only hope the light in the wizarding world had left—and he was broken.

"Harry—I have a surprise for you, come out from under that bed." Lovette scoffed at the tone in which Voldemort cooed to the unresponsive boy beneath the bed. Surely Harry wouldn't let the Dark Lord condescend to him like that. But she was wrong, no sooner did the words leave the Dark Lord's lips did Harry scuttle out from beneath the bed to sit in front of a conjured chair Voldemort was perched on. He was skin and bones, his eyes sunken in with deep circles under his eyes and his entire complexion was a deathly white. If Lovette hadn't seen him move, she would have sworn Harry to be dead—at least not far off.

"Have you been having a nice week Harry? I know I haven't been around much, but I've been busy planning for our future together Harry. But I'm sure you need no further explanation, you understand my reasoning already—don't you my love?" The skeletal Harry nodded blankly, a small frown on his face. Voldemort smiled widely at him before he reached down and gathered the unresponsive being into his lap and rocked Harry in his arms. Lovette scowled openly at this, how could such a monster do this to such an admiral being? Harry was stronger than this—surely this was all a ploy. It had to be an act…the world depended on it.

"Do you remember Lovette my dear?" With a signaled finger from her master, Lovette approached the duo sitting on the chair. Harry had nodded openly to the question, but gave off no emotion whatsoever.

"Lovette is going to be looking after you for now on while I am away. I believe your punishment is finally over, I'm glad you have finally learned your lesson my love. We can finally spend more time together—outside of these walls. Would you like that, pet?" Harry nodded once more and Lovette found herself choking back the tears that were welling up in her chest. Harry was turned around on Voldemort's lap, and the two lovers finally met face to face after four long months apart from one another.

"Hello Harry." Lovette whispered, her voice breaking with each syllable as she kneeled down in front of the chair, her legs no longer able to support her body. Harry stared blankly at her, but as his face was turned away from Voldemort—Lovette could've sworn she had seen a familiar flicker within the dead emerald eyes.

"Don't be rude Harry, say hello to Ms. O'Connell." Voldemort prodded making Lovette wince as the emptiness came back again into those eyes.

"Hello Lovey." Harry greeted with a tired smile, Lovette felt the dam keeping her tears in start to falter as a solitary tear slid down her pale cheeks. It was hard to believe that four months ago they had been lovers without a problem in the world—well there were problems, plenty of problems, but it hadn't been enough to interfere with their growing companionship. Even if said companionship was haunted with the death of another woman.

"You look pretty…" Harry continued after surveying Lovette for a few moments. Lovette smiled sadly back at Harry before she returned her attention back to the Evil Bastard of the Wizarding World.

"I have a room already prepared for you Harry." Voldemort began as he returned Harry to his prior position with Harry facing him.

"My quarters will be just down the corridor so I do hope you behave yourself when Ms. O'Connell is present and not present. After all, I know how anxious you are to see little Tristan again—he's starting to sit up on his own now." Harry smiled openly at the memory of his child and instantly sealed his deal with the Dark Lord with a chaste kiss to the man's neck.

"Ms. O'Connell, please leave and head back towards the throne room, your father should be there waiting to show you to your new quarters." Lovette hesitated not wanting to leave Harry alone with this nasty monster, but when Harry looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes seemed to be pleading for her to cooperate. So without further ado, Lovette took her leave and left the lamb with the wolf.

* * *

**Jackal** sat in the back of the pub nursing on a glass of red wine as he waited for his two contacts to enter, still contemplating all the while what had tempted him to arrange the gathering in the first place. But then he remembered the shadow of a boy that was held imprisoned within the confines of a prospering dark castle. Shadow—Harry Potter, Jackal was conflicted with his feelings for his late protégé. He didn't know if he should hate the little bastard for killing him, only to be turned over into a vampire—or empathize with the fact that the broken boy was under constant lock down and had finally been tortured enough for Jackal to call them even. What to do—what to do. Help Shadow, or leave him to die. Help get the Dark Lord off his and the other covenants' backs, or become one of the numerous species of soldiers the Dark Lord hired and kept under firm dictatorship.

"I didn't believe the letter—but here you are." A deep, angry voice startled Jackal out of his reverie and back to the present to see two boys stopped in front of him. Knives and Knuckles—they were two of his more prized investments during his reign as the leader of the Seekers. The American Duo had single handedly killed off all of his competition, enemies, and of course—targets given to the Seekers by employers who sought out their talents.

"What is it you want exactly Jackass?" Knives seethed as he stood protectively in front of Knuckles as always with a lethal gleam in his eye as he looked at his once-upon-a-time leader. Knuckles frowned from where he stood behind his best friend and stared at the man that had always intimidated him as a child, even when he was first brought to him by Knives and begged to be kept like an abandoned animal. At least now the horror from his childhood had become just that—a child's monster.

"You know, it still amazes me how you two have stuck together so loyally these last ten years. Tell me, do you still bitch at one another like a married couple? Knuckles, I bet you're still the bottom of the relationship? That must really suck for you," Jackal chuckled drunkenly as he slumped back in his seat, his wine glass still held tightly in hand as he survey the duo with critical, yet glazed eyes. Knowing Jackal was only trying to anger them to test them, both boys held steady and stayed silent—waiting for an explanation to their summonsed.

"Please, don't make me out to be rude—have a seat." Jackal slurred out as he pointed to the chairs tucked beneath the table. The eighteen and twenty year old studied one another before they took their seats each scowling openly at Jackal.

"You know for someone who sought us out to talk, you sure are being awfully annoying and rude right now." Knuckles stated with a frown as a lovely waitress with blonde hair and fake breasts approached them with a large smile on her face.

"May I get you two gents something? A drink—a smoke—a tumble?" The girl giggled flirtatiously as she batted her long eyelashes at Knuckles and Knives who were both trying hard not to laugh as the absurd offer they were getting.

"Just two waters and some crisps." The girl frowned at the direct order before she covered it up with a few more giggles and a nod of the head before she took off.

"I might take her up on that tumble—I am getting awfully hungry." Jackal commented with a laugh as he finished the rest of his wine and leaned back in his chair comfortably sedated at the moment. The three men sat in a tense silence until the waitress came back and delivered Knives and Knuckles their order, and after accepting payment and tip, she got the hint and left the three men alone in their dark corner.

"I suppose we ought to get down to business, yea?" Jackal commented as the two boys began eating their food. Knives stilled at lifting his glass of water to his lips and gave a firm nod of confirmation before he set his glass aside.

"I know where they are keeping Shadow. At first I didn't mind the whole captivity thing—until I found out what the damn old flee bag of a snake was doing to him. I for one should've been thrilled at the marvelous aspect of Shadow being tortured. It's nothing more than the traitorous shit deserves. He died in there…" And before he could continue, the vampire had been slammed on his back on top of the table with a dagger bearing down at his throat by an angry Knives.

"What are you talking about? Did they kill Harry—_is Shadow dead_?" Knives demanded as his heart pounded a million times a minute, Harry couldn't possibly be dead.

"He was dead, yes." Jackal commented with a sad smile on his face, not seeming threatened at all by the dagger placed dangerously close to his chin.

"What do you mean _was_?" Knuckles asked uneasily

"It means his heart stopped—and then something happened and he was breathing again. But that's not the point—the point is I wanted Shadow to learn his lesson about not fucking with me—I never wanted him to die. And if he does stay there—well… he's as good as dead." Jackal further explained as Knives finally released his death hold on his body and removed the knife from his neck.

"So what's the plan then? You're with us now? Want to help us bust Harry out of that death hole?" Knives asked suspiciously as he retook his seat beside a silent Knuckles.

"I'm not with you—I'm only doing this to insure Harry lives. You can't imagine the dictatorship this Voldemort is going to enforce. Already he is pressuring me to make an alliance between the Lord Vampire Armand in Europe and the Lord Vampire Aries in the Americas. He promises them ultimate blood shed and I being a vampire myself wouldn't mind that at all—if only it wasn't wizards and witches of less purity he was offering so easily. The magic in the blood of wizarding kind is quite a delight, for with their draining of blood, their magic follows. You can't possibly imagine the surge of power that follows—it's a beautiful, beautiful thing. But if all the mudbloods die, then our population drops by more than ¼, and then next he'll promise half-breeds and then half-bloods. He won't draw a line with his slaughtering until he purifies the wizarding world of bad blood and blood traitors. And what will we have left then?" Knives and Knuckles had doubted the sincerity in their leader's words until they realized—Jackal had a muggle father and half-blood mother. He would know and learn from persecutions, he had to.

"We'll have _purity_, and we'll have _death."_ The soft reply came from Knuckles, who was sat slumped over on the table as he thought about the cleansing the Dark Lord had planned for the Wizarding World. He knew two things were for sure if they were going to try to keep this from happening. One, they would have to trust Jackal and hope he wasn't leading them into a trap. And two, they would have to do whatever it took to ensure they got Harry back alive.

For without Harry, there would eventually be no life left to fight for.

* * *

**A/N**

**See—I told you I would update sooner! I know it's a pretty short chapter, but I wanted to cut it off now to ensure a promising continuation in the next chapter. So—what do you think?**

**The next chapter will be up by either next Sunday or Monday, that's a promise!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**Harry** lay shirtless on his back in front of the fireplace on a sheepskin rug. Aside from the cracking of splintered wood in the roaring fire, Harry could make out the heavy pitter patter of the April rain just as clearly. But all of this was put aside to hear the soft, even breathing of the small infant that lay on top of his stomach in only a cloth diaper. Tristan, he had a beautiful little boy with black hair, though quite a bit more tamed than his own and an olive complexion he got with no doubt from his mother. But he had Harry's chin, his nose, ears and eye shape. He had ten long, elegant fingers and large feet for a babe his age. In Harry's eyes, Tristan was perfect, and he couldn't imagine what he would've felt if something would have happened to him during Harry's burst of magic. He supposed that had to be the only decent thing the Dark Lord had ever done for him in Harry's entire existence, he had saved his son when he didn't have to.

But the Dark Lord would be of no consequence anymore to Harry, for as soon as the sun would fall and the moon would rise—he would execute the plan Jackal had spent an entire month preparing. Harry would get out of this alive with both Lovette and Tristan at his side. All he had to do was subdue the Serpent King. Just a quick slit to the throat, or even a broken neck. The dagger Jackal had sent up with his afternoon tea was now hidden and wedged beneath the wardrobe in the corner of the room. All he needed was a chance to make his move, and then he would be free.

* * *

_**Harry** had been sitting in the Dark Lord's private parlor with Lovette during the late evening after dinner when Jackal had made content a month earlier. At fist, Harry's heart had been filled with dread and hate as he looked Lovette over in mild interest before he turned his attention to Harry with an unusual golden set of eyes._

"_Leave us!" Jackal ordered and Lovette quickly left her seat across from Harry and walked away without a glance back. Harry kept his withdrawn expression intact as this happened and watched with even lesser interest as Jackal took the seat Lovette had vacated. _

"_You can knock that stupid look off your face Shadow, I know you a lot more than you know yourself to be broken so easily by a simple, white room. Besides, I saw your eyes flicker when I entered—still hate me do you?" When Harry didn't respond, Jackal simply chuckled and got himself a drink from the liquor cabinet. He came back a few minutes later and retook his seat, still surveying Harry through half lidded eyes. _

"_What do you want Jackal? Have you come to rub my imprisonment in my face? Go ahead—I know I lost and I'm accepting that! Why can't you just leave me alone now? Haven't you got what you wanted? I'm out of the way, the Seekers are all yours. Or at least what's left of them." Harry sneered as his eyes narrowed and flared at the man who had poisoned him to begin with, it was Jackal's fault he was there!_

"_I want you to forget the past Shadow, or at least put it aside for a while; I'm here to offer you a way out. Unless of course you are happy living in your beautiful gilded cage? No, I didn't think you were content. I got in touch with a few friends of yours—Knuckles and Knives. Don't worry, they're still alive and well. They're going to help me get you out of here." Jackal explained as he moved from his seat and kneeled down next to Harry to whisper in his ear._

"_Why the sudden change of heart, Jackal? I killed you, it's my fault you're a vampire. How are you benefiting form this?" Harry asked, afraid that this meeting was all a setup from the Dark Lord as a way to test his loyalty. He wasn't so easily fooled, one little slip up and Harry would find himself locked in that white room again. Harry would rather die then go back there—his mind wouldn't be able to handle it again._

"_Here's the deal Shadow, I get you out of here—you get away and subdue the Dark Lord for a little while—you get your freedom back. I do this for you, and you give me the Seekers for good. You take your little family, or at least what's left of them, and disappear for a long, long time. Do you think you can handle that?" Harry thought back to the times of Jackal's reign, the times where the Seekers lived in fear of their own leader and the entire population of Europe knew the damage they could do and not even the law could stop them. The drugs, the murders, the rapes—they were infamous for their criminal behavior, but they were strong and the members of their gang were safe. Safety was all that mattered any more. It was only a matter of time before the Butcher took over and murdered the gangs that stood in his way. With Jackal back in the lead, the Seekers would move back to their glory once more. And the best part about that—Harry wouldn't be there to see it._

"_How do you plan on getting me out of here when I can't even do magic?" Harry asked curiously as he fingered the silver collar wrapped tightly around his throat. The ancient runes holding Harry's magic at bay, making him as useless as a muggle. Jackal of course grinned at that. _

"_Don't worry about magic; I'll take care of that, but first things first. Do you know the history behind the Dark Lord's first downfall—do you understand why he wasn't killed when the curse he had cast came back to haunt him?" Harry thought about this for a moment, he always figured that perhaps the Dark Lord had just been that powerful to avoid death. But at the same time, there was no theory behind it. Why didn't the Dark Lord really die? Why had he been reduced to a wondering spirit for almost a decade?_

"_Tell me what you know." Harry whispered looking with wide eyes to Jackal while the vampire continued to circle the room. _

"_Tell me what you know about __Horcruxes__, Harry." _

* * *

**Harry's** eyes opened as the door to the bedroom opened and Lovette entered carrying his tray that contained his afternoon tea. The loud snap of the door closing jerked Tristan away from his nap and caused the small infant of six months to start crying. Harry slowly lifted his body to sit up and shifted the child into his arms, rocking him so the infant slowly calmed and slowly drifted back to sleep once more. Standing up with even slower movement, Harry crossed over to his side of the bed and placed Tristan into the antique cradle given to him by Voldemort. Tristan shifted in his sleet slightly until his arms moved to curl around the small teddy bear Narcissa Malfoy had brought him. The bear upon being touched played a quite lullaby until all Harry could hear was the silence and the deep, even breathing of his child.

"He's getting to be such a big boy." Lovette commented with a sad smile as she crossed over to the table set for two that was set up in front of the large bay windows that had been previously barred. Harry didn't comment, he only moved towards the table and sat down to begin eating. During the last month, Harry had put back on fifteen pounds thanks to his forced intake of larger, fattier meals, nutrient potions, and some special red nectar Jackal had gifted to him three times already during the last month.

Harry was nowhere as muscled and lethal as he had been before his capture originally by the order. But Harry's body was at least strong enough now to do what needed to be done that night.

"Voldemort told me you were leaving tonight—how long will you be gone?" Harry asked his voice completely void of any emotion that would lead Lovette to think that Harry cared about her at all. And as his once upon a time lover flinched, Harry felt his heart flood with guilt from the pain he was causing her. But he had to make his examination be unsuspicious; Voldemort couldn't know where his inquiries were leading to.

"I'm going to be heading home for a few days. My father's latest wife is going to be giving birth sometime this weekend and my father wants me to see to her. I promise to be back in a week or two." Harry felt a small jolt of delight in knowing that Lovette wouldn't be there when he would run—she wouldn't be the one blame for his escape. He would send someone to intercept her—Jackal or one of his friends would have to do. Lovette would have to go into hiding with him, for when Harry would disappear, Voldemort would no longer have any use for her.

"You can stay away longer if you like." Harry replied coldly as he took another couple of sandwiches from the silver platter and quickly feasted upon them even when his stomach gave a jolt and told him he wasn't hungry anymore. Harry didn't know when he was going to be able to eat again; he had to take advantage of it while he still could.

"Harry—why do you hurt me? I understand that you think I betrayed you, but I'm doing this because I love you. Please—please understand why I'm doing this." Lovette pleaded as tears began to run from her eyes again.

"Get out Lovette—just leave and forget about me, I don't want anything to do with anyone that follows madness." Harry growled out as he downed the water in his cup and quickly moved away from the table to check in on Tristan once more. Harry could hear Lovette sobbing at the table but he blanked it out and began doing his pushups, keeping his feet up on the bed and his hands on the ground for a better work out.

"I didn't do anything wrong! I did this for you! Please Harry, don't push me away! I want to help you, I really do!" Shit, he didn't mean for Lovette to have a total break down! Harry stopped in mid pushup and looked over to the table at Lovette and the damage he had done to her. Now he really felt like a dick! Pushing off the bed and landing backwards on his feet, Harry reproached Lovette with cautious steps. Lovette, fearing Harry was going to hurt her, stood from her seat and backed away towards the door, but her arms were quickly taken hostage and she was pulled into Harry's naked chest.

"Not everything is how it seems. I will save you before this is all over, and then we will be together when this is all over, but not before and not now." Harry whispered earnestly as he rested his cheek against hers. Lovette gripped Harry's shoulders with her arms, using her free hands to cascade them in Harry's long hair.

"I will wait—I will wait until you come, even if it takes a lifetime." Lovette vowed before she pressed her lips against Harry's. Harry gave a groan in appreciation as it was the first intimate gesture he had responded to and cherished in a long, long time. But he had to stop; someone could come in any minute. Harry reluctantly pulled away and stared down into light green eyes and wondered when he would see her again.

"Go quickly…" Harry murmured and Lovette was getting ready to pick up the tray but Harry stopped her and once more bid her farewell. Once Lovette was gone, Harry practically ran back to the tray and opened up the empty teapot to remove two different vials. One a mild sedative to insure Tristan wouldn't make a sound during his escape and give him away. And the other—well the other vial was quite special. The first time he drank vampire blood, his heart beat so rapidly Harry had thought he was having a heart attack. His pasty complexion darkened, his sight was sharper than ever and he felt like he could lift a double-decker bus with just one hand. Now, after three doses, Harry felt like he could fly! Uncorking the dark glassed vial, Harry was immediately intoxicated by the scent of vampire blood—it was of no surprise to Harry now why vampires who hunted and drained for the black market. Tipping his head back, Harry poured the metallic tasting substance into his mouth and savored every drop of it. Harry's body jerked a few times and Harry looked in the mirror beside the wardrobe and stared back at his appearance in awe. His green eyes had an abnormal golden glow to them that was usually absent and his muscles were once more jerked about as they grew. His ribs were no longer visible, and aside from the jutting bones on his hips, he looked good.

Lying back down on the rug in front of the fire, Harry smiled and counted down the minutes until he would leave…

* * *

"_**Come** on Sonja, just one more push—just give me one more push!" A house called Doctor by the name of Steven S. Johnson encouraged as he took up position between a screaming young lady's legs. Harry stood beside Sonja gripping his girlfriend's hand all the while he panted through the pain Sonja was causing his fingers. He was going to be a father at thirteen—he had been fine at the aspect before, but now he was terrified! How could he be a good father when he had no role model in his life to help mold him though parent hood? He didn't know shit about babies! Sonja was barely fifteen, she didn't need to be a parent either._

"_Get this thing out of me!" Sonja shrieked as she jerked her head back and fourth, screaming in anguish at the pain the child in her body was causing her. Harry groaned as he felt something in his fingers snap. Harry pried Sonja's hands from his own gritting his teeth as he moved his hand into the light and examined with narrowed eyes. His girlfriend just broke his pinky and ring finger! Harry was brought out of his misery with a piercing cry, not from his girlfriend though—that was the cry of his daughter!_

"_Finally!" Harry mumbled under his breath as he moved to stand beside the doctor and looking over to see his daughter…covered in blood and Merlin knew what else!_

_Harry's rolled into the back of his head as he fainted…_

* * *

**Harry** smiled at the memory, all the blood, gore, and torture he had put up with during his years in the Seekers, and he faints at the side of his daughter's bloodied and placenta covered body. He woke up in the same bed with Sonja later that night, the doctor gone with Sonja nursing their daughter. When Sonja glanced his way and saw that her baby's father was awake—all she could do was crack up.

* * *

"_**You** fainted!" Sonja giggled loudly as she wiped tears of joy from her eyes. Harry frowned at Sonja's amusement and looked down to see his hands were already splinted and wrapped up._

"_Yea, well look what you did to me!" Harry commented as he held up his hand, this only made Sonja laugh harder, and loosing his angry resolve, Harry grinned back. _

"_Do you want to meet your daughter, Mr. Potter?" Sonja questioned as she held out the infant for Harry to take. Harry uneasily reached out and carefully cradled his baby, afraid that in one wrong move she would break. Blonde hair came in plentiful tuffs on top of the pink tinted skin. Emerald green eyes locked with emerald green eyes, and Harry could've sworn his little Olivia smiled at him with that gummy toothed grin. Harry smiled back and realized this is what he had been waiting for—he finally had the start to a family of his own…_

* * *

**Harry's** eyes shot open and the fussy cries coming from the cradle. Scrambling to his feet, Harry shot across the room with the help of the vampire blood, and quickly scooped Tristan into his arms. Hushing and cooing the child, Harry could tell his little one was hungry.

"You better get some food into him; he'll need to go to sleep soon!" Harry jumped so high he nearly dropped the child. Jackal chuckled as he came closer and looked over Harry's shoulder and down at the boy that had finally stopped fussing.

"Lucky Shadow, the boy would've been one ugly baby if he took after his mother." Harry frowned at the obvious insult towards Carla but didn't dare comment. After all, why insult the dead—it's not like she would give a good comeback.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry asked as he walked over to a small cabinet in the adjoined bathroom and removed a magically warmed bottle of milk the house elves prepared daily for Tristan. Walking back over to the bed, Harry settled his self down and offered the bottle to Tristan. Immediately Tristan opened his mouth, took up the nipple and began sucking away.

"I'm afraid I forgot to bring you something with your afternoon tea." Jackal commented as he removed from his robes a tiny Ziploc bag and dangled it in the air. Harry could make out a white, powdered substance—but the content and the effect it was used for Harry didn't know.

"What is that?" Harry asked curiously as he leaned back in the large pillows and cradled Tristan to his chest.

"This is a nifty drug I came across in Knockturn Alley a few years back. Men used it and put it in women's drinks, it paralyzes them and makes it easy for the men to take advantage and—well, I'm sure you get the idea." Jackal replied cheekily as he took a seat at the foot of the bed. Harry frowned at Jackal's explanation before it dawned on Harry what the powder would be used for.

"And everyone knows how much the Dark Lord enjoys his glasses of wine before bed."

Harry grinned like the Cheshire cat as he thought about the perfect revenge now that he knew the Dark Lord wouldn't be able to hit back.

"Tonight is definitely going to be fun."

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok, so I'm a day or two late for the update—but you got to admit, a lot quicker update right? I'm planning on putting up the next chapter in the next few days—I think I finally know where I'm going with this.**

**What do you think about Jackal as a turncoat?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Harry** paced back and fourth in the bathroom trying desperately to wean the time until he knew for sure the drugged wine had kicked in for his guest of honor. Tristan slept soundly in his arms, he had just got the babe out of his bath and had the bottle downed within minutes. He was supposed to be preparing his body for the nightly ritual from the last six weeks, but in actuality he was fully dressed and ready to leave at a moments notice.

"Come love, I'm getting tired and I want to use that pretty little arse of yours to wear myself out completely." Voldemort's slurred words echoed from the bedroom. Harry's breath hitched in his chest. Prolonging for a few more minutes wouldn't hurt—right? Looking down at the pocket watch held tightly in his right hand, Harry watched in fascination as each tick went by, counting down the moments of the time he'd finally be free. But first things first, Harry laid the slumbering infant into the empty tub and dug around the vanity table's drawer for a few minutes until he pulled out a lovely silver dagger incrusted with both emerald and onyx stones—a gift the Dark Lord had received from Grindelwald himself—what kind of idiot leaves a prized antique in his study? Smiling at his good fortune, Harry tucked the dagger into the waistband of his jeans, and walked out of the grand bathroom with a small bounce in his step. His happy go lucky stature only got better upon seeing the slumped over man lying on the floor in front of the bed. With little care, Harry flung the Dark Lord onto the bed and proceeded to tie the disgusting snake down with articles of clothing that were easy to bind. Once that was accomplished, Harry padded Voldemort down and divested the man of his wand before he stripped the man of his dark colored garb. Harry stepped back and admired his work before he went back into the bathroom and placed his unconscious child into the pillowcase set aside and spelled by an associate of Jackal's for this occasion. After Tristan was secured, Harry reentered the bedroom with a dark gleam in his eye as he found the Dark Lord's eyes starting to blink open.

"I hope you don't mind the change in plans, but I was growing tired of this bondage shit, so I decided to go straight for the cut throat action. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this—no idea." Harry murmured as he drew the dagger from the waistband of his jeans and approached Lord Voldemort, drinking up the look of dread and fear that came into the velvet red eyes with each step that Harry took. Harry pressed the point of the blade against Voldemort's chest and lightly traced a line down to the man's navel. Voldemort's breathing hitched with fear, but was still unable to move and so couldn't do a damn thing to counteract his once broken slave that seemed to have suddenly inherited all the strength and courage in the world. "You know I think I've grown quite tired with sucking your fucking cock, so why don't you do it yourself and let me know how it feels to be the one on the other end of your sick, twisted little fantasies!"

With that said, Harry raised the knife, and with a careless jerk of his hand, the appendage that normally nestled between the Dark Lord's thighs was castrated and slammed down the man's throat, muffling the guttural screams of pain and terror as it did so.

"Oh stop screaming and take it like a man, Master!" Harry crooned as he went about slashing up the man's skin, mutilating the body so that when his servants came across the body, it would take them a while of long speculation to realize just whose body they had come across. "You've taken every last quality that's left me human. I no longer fear, feel, or believe, and I'm going to make you and your army feel every ounce of pain I've been inflicted with. And when you rise, and rise you shall, it'll be to a world of fear, and you will see just what harm I can do." With that last announcement, Harry slammed the blade into the man's chest, and like the most experienced of butchers, Harry cut out from the man his heart, and with the organ still beating in his hand, Harry threw the heart into the flames of the fireplace. Harry watched without satisfaction as a shadowy apparition emerged from the fireplace and fled the room once the heart had been completely turned to ash. Turning back to the body, Harry witnessed his mastery mutilation of butchery crumble to ashes, it too blowing away until all that was left were the charred and bloody sheets upon the crimson bed.

Rushing to the bathroom, absolutely breathless, and still enthralled about the murder he just committed, Harry spent the next half hour washing the blood from his hands, neck, arms, and whatever body part still exposed. This was followed by the cleansing of the ceremony dagger before he dressed his self into a clean shirt and returned to the pillowcase holding his child that had been resting in the large top drawer of the armory. Stopping in front of the door still holding him prisoner in the room that now smelt of decay and burning flesh, Harry knocked thirteen precise beats into the oak door.

"Took you long enough," Jackal grumbled from where he stood outside the main chamber he had just exited out of. All Harry did was shrug as he slung the pillowcase holding his slumbering son over his shoulder before he took hold of the ceremony dagger along the waist of his jeans; his body was tense in preparation of an attack that he knew was bound to happen. Jack disappeared through the chamber door, curious to see the revenge Harry had carried, and from the amount of the blood he found soaking the large bed, the walls, the drapery, the furniture, and of course the floor, Jack was far from disappointed. Truthfully, Jackal was quite impressed with the little stunt pulled off from the man he had once thought to have become weak. Exiting back out carrying the madman's wand, Jackal motioned for Harry to follow silently. Going through the large estate, the duo only came across three servants who were all slaughtered successfully before any alarms could go off. Harry was actually quite stunned there wasn't heavy security so close to the Dark Lord's chambers; Harry figured Jackal must've gotten rid of them prior to his arrival at the door. "That was the easy part. When we get to the entrance hall we will have heavier security there so be ready, Shadow." Jackal assured him as he pulled out from beneath his cloak no knives, sword, or wand, but an antique machine gun that probably dated back to the Prohibition Era. Leave it to Jackal to go for the Tommy Gun—oh goodie.

"Are you sure it's a good thing to use that thing—you'll wake the dead for sure, and hell knows who else lives here." Harry commented dryly as they came to a dark alcove hidden behind a statue of Gryldowen, Voldemort's predecessor back in their glory days.

"I'm not known and feared by all for nothing, my boy. I silenced it the moment I bought it." Jack replied, seeming offended that Harry would think so little of his preparation for the attack. Without another word between them, Jackal flipped off the safety on the gun and continued on down the hall with his reluctant, onetime protégé on his heels. The longer they walked down the long, compact corridor, the easier it became to hear voices, many voices at the end of the corridor where the flickering of torches lit the end of the channel in a glowing, surreal, light that left it difficult for Harry to see even with the vampire blood aiding him. Lucky for Harry he had Jackal that had better than perfect vision in the darkest of places, and this at least soothed his panicked emotions.

"There's a forest that forms right outside the manor, there's a watchtower two miles in, that will be the meeting point." Jackal whispered as he kneeled down and peered out a corner where the voices were coming from.

"Meeting point? Who are we to be meeting?" Harry asked quietly, but all he received was a mischievous smile that left him as paranoid as ever. He knew little about the actual escape plan other than the dealing with Voldemort as that had been the only part of the plan revealed to him. Now Harry would be stumbling around in the dark, and he would be taking his infant son with him, and that scared him to no end. "Jackal, how many soldiers are we dealing with?" Harry knew his voice sounded scared, weak, something he needed to keep hidden if they were going to pull this stunt off, confidence was always key.

"I'm not quite sure, actually. It differs from day to day considering Voldemort is at war in the Wizarding World. Some days all of the ranks of deatheaters could be found here, others it'll be scarce due to a mission, you never know what you are going to get. That is why you are going to be a good little boy, listen to me, and hide your ass behind that pillar until I tell for you to follow." Harry scowled. Great, now he wasn't going to get in on the action, and after all he went through, a little release didn't sound too bad.

Harry took cover behind a pillar, kneeling down over the pillowcase, arms over his head as he shied away from the pelting bullets flying across the air, each landing successful into their marks of men that collapses, shock and horror written all over their pale gaunt faces at the fact that they had just been so easily taken down by a muggle contraption. Jackal's haunting laughter rang smugly throughout the air as the screams of the dying watchmen drew other deatheaters into the heart of this surprise attack. Harry felt cowardly hiding behind this pillar, watching his former mentor take down two dozen deatheaters with a single firearm, but he knew he had to get out of there alive, he had to make it out of this hell, he was a survivor, and survivors always prosper in the end—even if it means leaving a fallen man behind. Not that leaving Jackal would be a hard burden to bare, Harry still didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him, but since the ex-leader turned vampire was his only way out, Harry bit his lip and stayed quiet.

"Move now, Shadow!" Jack barked, blasting the front door open, Harry wasted no time in following his words, trying to block out the Death Eaters that lay sprawled across the floor in agonizing pieces, but he failed miserably when a gloved hand snagged his ankle, almost causing him to land on his face. Harry gazed down at the man that held his foot captive and was surprised to find he was looking down at a boy that was younger than he was. The boy was crying, begging to be saved, but Harry couldn't do it, he would not be this boy's savior. Thankfully, the option was taken from him when Jackal returned and blew a hole into the boy's head, releasing Harry from an obligation and ending the boy's pain all in one go. "Run!" Harry was propelled forward and he quickly found his footing, bringing out longer strides as he fled from held and into the courtyard that seemed deserted. Harry was starting to wonder how they were going to find this watchtower through a forest with no sense of direction when Jackal once again answered his question, arms wrapped themselves firmly around his waist and he was lifted into the air.

"Gee, thanks for the warning, asshole." Harry snapped as he brought the pillowcase up into his arms and held tightly to the child within all the while he prayed that they would get to the watchtower in one bloody piece. Jackal chuckled and raised the two of them even higher into the sky until Harry could faintly feel his bare feet brush roughly against the trees below them. The spring night air was cold, too cold for what Harry was wearing, he probably should've gone for a jacket or jumper—something! But then he saw it, the dull glow not far ahead that was barely noticeable if you weren't looking for it. The watchtower!

"Hold tight." Jackal advised cautiously and both Jackal and Harry bent their knees and landed hard on the balcony of the rundown tower. Still shaken about the whole ordeal, Jackal followed carelessly after his jail bailer and into the small shack on top of the tower. Inside, Harry was pleased to find who was inside. There stood Knives and Knuckles, decked out and ready for battle as they always were. Though Harry admitted they both seemed tired, worn, and wearing thin, it was written all over their faces. "What did I tell you, I brought Shadow as promised. Don't all bow down at once." Jackal laughed arrogantly; all the while the three gang brothers embraced each other. "Alright, alright enough of this, we have to move quickly."

"So—what do you guys so fucking long?" Harry asked angrily, now fully registering how long he had been locked away for the first time. Seven months—he had been locked away for seven months! "Well, fuck." Harry whispered breathlessly.

* * *

A/N: I updated! And don't worry, my second semester doesn't start until the end of Jan. so I will be updating soon. Mostly because I felt bad that this was such a short chapter. I hope everyone had and will have good holidays!


End file.
